Go Your Own Way: Senior Year
by Finchelislove
Summary: It's Senior Year and Rachel and Finn are finally together and happy, but a rock gets thrown in their last year in High School -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Quinn POV**

"Finn!" I yell behind him in the hall. "Finn Hudson!" He is walking swiftly away from me. It's the first day of Senior year and I chasing after a giant before my first class. I reach out to grab his arm and he turns around swiftly and purses his lips in what looks like heavy frustration with me.

"What do you want Quinn?" He practically yells.

I am a little shocked by his reaction and I jump back. "Finn, I-I don't know what I did to upset you." I say honestly.

Finn glares at me, "Really? Why is Rachel crying in her car, then? And why does the whole school keep calling me 'baby daddy'. I know you told everyone she was pregnant."

My eyes widen with confusion, "Finn, I wouldn't do that." I say sincerely, and then I realize the words that had come out of Finn's mouth, "Rachel is pregnant?" I say alarmed.

Finn laughed loudly in a mocking tone, "According to your facebook page and Jacob Israel's blog she is."

He tries to pull his arm out of my grasp, but I don't let him. I know he wouldn't hurt me so I keep my hand on him so he can't storm off, "I didn't write that Finn. I didn't even know…"

"She's not pregnant, Quinn!" He shouts, he says it loudly and he knows everyone can hear him.

At this point, I don't know what to say. I haven't been on facebook for weeks because my mom caught me and Puck making out in the hot tub and she grounded me from the internet, but I knew that Finn wouldn't want to hear that, "Finn, I don't know who got my information. But, I swear it wasn't me. I wouldn't have written that." I release my grip on him quickly and watch him storm off muttering something under his breath.

"It's my baby." Puck whispers in my ear, I don't know how long I had been standing in a daze but he pulls me out of it.

I turn around and look at him in the eyes that probably have tears in them. He sees my sadness and pulls me into the empty choir room, "What's going on?"

I sigh out and sit at the piano and look at him sadly, "Apparently someone hacked into my facebook account and said that Rachel is pregnant." Puck looks at me with wide eyes. He's wondering why I even car. "Finn hates me now, and everyone thinks I'm this conniving, vindictive little bi-"

Puck cuts me off, "No, Quinn. We'll convince them. If it wasn't you, it wasn't you."

I feel a tear fall down my face, "You shouldn't be talking to me either, you still haven't told Lauren about us." I say. On top of all this, I'm hiding my relationship from Lauren Zizes.

"But, she is pregnant." Puck blurts out.

"LAUREN?" I say with wide eyes in confusion.

Puck looks at me in discust, "No, you nimrod. Rachel."

I look at him in confusion and tilt my head, "I don't understand."

Puck lifts one eyebrow and takes a deep breath before going into detail. "Yeah, Sam and I were at Rachel's last week and she took a pregnancy test and it was positive and she told us to promise we wouldn't tell anyone. I don't even think Finn knows." Sam and Rachel had gotten really close over the summer, so Puck had been spending more time with her. I hated it at first but now I'm just used to it. "I didn't even know they were doing the dirty. And Rachel said they had only done it once. After Santana's party where everyone got plastered and Rachel had like three drinks and couldn't drive home." Puck laughed, "That was epic. Anyway, She couldn't remember it at all so they weren't counting it."

I looked at him in confusion, "She wasn't counting it? I don't understand Rachel Berry."

Puck laughed, "Yeah, she's weird as hell but we all love her." He stated matter of factly. I rolled my eyes before he continued. "I guess she was thinking about getting the big 'A' but, you know Berry. She's a vegan and shit."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Rachel was pregnant with Finn's baby. They were having sex? Or they had sex. This was all so weird to me. I had teased her earlier in the summer about being a prude, but I didn't really mean it. I was just messing with her. "What the hell?"

All of a sudden Mercedes burst in, "Oh hell no. You told her?" she yelled at Puck. "When did you tell her? Quinn, why did you post that on your facebook? Finn didn't even know yet."

How did everyone know but me? "I didn't."

Puck stood up, cutting me off and confronting Mercedes, "Hey, I didn't tell anyone anything, unlike your boyfriend I can keep my mouth shut. But, I see that YOU know, so I am assuming Sam told you."

Mercedes breathed out awkwardly, "Yeah, Sam told me. But I know how to keep my BIG MOUTH SHUT." She directed at me.

Puck moved towards her, "No, I seriously didn't tell her until just now."

Mercedes looked back and forth between the two of us, "This is a hot damn mess."

I shook my head, agreeing with her with wide eyes. A piece of me ached for Rachel because I have been there. But, a small part of me want to cry. Finn, my Finn was going to be a Dad to Rachel's baby. I know he's not still my Finn and I'm really happy with Puck but –

Rachel storming in the room ripped me from my thoughts. She was blotchy and her face was swollen, "Who told you?"

Puck stepped in front of me and I pushed him aside and walked to Rachel, "I didn't know. I haven't been online in so long." I said honestly and sincerely. Kurt walked in moments behind her Blaine stood by the door looking out for someone, probably Finn. "I swear Rachel, I wouldn't do that. I know more than anyone how hard this is, please please believe me." I begged.

She did, I could see it in her eyes, she believed me, "Then, what the hell?" She was somehow more angry, "Who would do that? Who even knew."

Puck looked around the room, "everyone, apparently." He said with a half laugh.

Rachel looked at me, "I was going to slap you." She said softly, sadly. "I need someone to blame for this. I am sick of blaming myself."

Suddenly a very smug Santana walking into the room as the bell rang, "I am assuming we don't all have a free period."

"What are you so happy about, Tan?" He asked Santana with a hint of anger in his voice. As much as Puck would protect me, he would protect Rachel. I hated it, but it was sweet that he cared about her so much.

Santana smirked, "Because while all of you are in here yellin' and screamin' the whole school is hearing your business."

Rachel looked around the room and noticed that the intercom speaker was broken, "I was just out in the hall, I didn't hear a thing" She said with a straight face.

Santana laughed, "whoever set this mess up knew what they were doing, they set it to only play in the classrooms, not the hall. I didn't even know they could do that. Maybe someone who works closely with AV would know." Santana was finding this way to amusing. She walked around looking for the device a microphone of some kind and saw there was one on the piano. She grabbed it and pulled it apart threw it on the ground.

"Lauren." Puck whispered.

Rachel was confused, "Why would she do that to me?"

I bit my lip before speaking, "She's not, she's doing it to me. She was trying to get you all to gang up against me, she must have found about us." I say to Puck.

I hear everyone yell, "What?" at the same time.

Puck puts his arm around me, "Hey, we're together, I love her. Get over it." Puck laughed.

Rachel looked like she was going to throw-up, I didn't know if it was from the morning sickness or from the public humiliation.

Suddenly Finn burst in the room in tears, he walked straight to Rachel and enveloped her in his arms. "How long have you known?" He asked, she was whimpering into his arms. She looked so tiny. Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury were walking in right behind Finn. Finn looked at Puck, "How long?" he asked.

Puck shrugged, "Two weeks maybe."

I sat there in awe and confusion as Rachel's whimpers flooded my head. Two years ago, this was me, I have to help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Rachel POV**

I've been in a haze all day. It's my first day of senior year and everyone looks at me like I am some sort of person they can just walk all over. Like I'm some tramp. What was I thinking drinking at Santana's party? What were we thinking? I walked from my last class to Finn's truck and waited for him as I thought about that night.

Santana had invited us over for this big bash, what I thought was a BBQ turned into a kegger. Quinn was there, drinking and taking shots with Finn. I felt excluded. I wanted to be there with him, in that way. Taking shots, it looked like fun. I had Sam pour me a drink. Worst mistake ever. I got so trashed. I couldn't walk straight and Noah had to drive us home. I barely remember the actual during, but I remember before. I remember climbing on top of him and telling him it was time and he held me off for a while, but when your girlfriend is throwing herself at you for 30 minutes and whispering 'Just fuck me, Finn' in your ear, I'm sure it's not easy to hold off. He was so sweet afterwards. He told me over and over how special I was to him and how much he loved me. He held me all night and snuck out in the morning before my Dads could see him. It was the perfect morning, waking up to him. How did this happen? Didn't he wear a condom? Rachel, what had gotten into you?

I see Finn walk up with a lazy stroll about him, he's been through a lot. I could see it in his eyes. He wanted to cry, but honestly, so did I. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt protected. This baby, if he wanted it, if I wanted it, would be safe. I knew that much. He opened my door and I slid into the middle seat of the truck so I could snuggle him as we drove. He put his arm around me and we drove in silence. We'd both been through a lot. When we got to his house I noticed Kurt and Blaine were there and he looked at me sadly, "Let's keep driving" I nodded and we kept driving. We pulled up to the lake and he put the truck in park and we sat in silence for a moment.

Finally, I looked up at him, "I am so very sorry." I said sincerely, wanting to burst into tears. "I love you so much and we can do whatever you want to do, I am so-"

His lips crashed into mine cutting me off. His kiss was urgent and almost violent. His tongue forced it's way into my mouth and I opened up letting it in so our tongues could dance. As his kisses became more urgent he grabbed me tightly, making me feel safe and warm. My hands were running through his hair and up his shirt. I needed him just as much as he needed me. I felt tears on my face, but they weren't mine. I could taste Finn's salty tears as they made their way to join our kiss. I collapsed into him and our kiss was broken by my sobs.

"Don't." He stated firmly, "Don't you dare apologize, this was my fault. I did this." He said as he held me. "Rachel." He whispered into my hair and I looked up at his wet face. He looked so tired, but he almost looked… what was that look? I couldn't place it. "Rachel," His finger was under my chin holding my head up to look into his eyes. "We're having this baby." He said it. That is what was in his eyes. He wanted this baby. He wanted us. "You and me, we're a family." He gave me his signature half smile, "and this baby is only going to add onto our family."

I could barely contain my breathing, "ya-you, you want me? You want uh-uh-us?" I asked stuttering from the crying and the realization all at once. Finn nodded smiling at me with wide eyes. "but, then, why are you crying?"

Finn half-laughed, "Why are you?"

I tried to look away but Finn wouldn't let me, "Because I ruined your life."

Finn's lips were on mine again, "That's why I was crying too, I thought I had ruined yours."

I looked up at him with so much love in my heart, "I love you SO much, Finn Hudson."

Finn hugged me tightly, "Well, I think you're just okay" He teased. "No actually, you're so much better than okay. You're pretty perfect. I couldn't think of a better woman to have a baby with. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, Miss Berry."

I smiled widely at him and then his eyes got serious and he looked deep into mine. "I hope it's a little girl, and she's just like you. But…" He trailed off, "Can we name her Hudson?"

I looked at him confused, "Hudson isn't a girls name, plus her last name will be Hudson." I said with a grin.

Finn smile brightened, "You'd give her my last name?" He acted surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?" and after the words escaped my mouth I realized exactly why he thought that. He'd been through this before. With Quinn. Even though it wasn't really his. Finn looked down and away, I moved my hand up to his chin forcing him to look at me, "This baby can be named whatever you want it to be named, and it will have the last name Hudson. Because, it is yours." I said with a smile.

Finn grinned at me again, "I know it is" He stated proudly. "Well one day, your last name will be Hudson too, so it's makes sense that all of us have that as our last name." Finn smiled. My heart dropped in my belly. I am so happy he said that.

"I will proudly wear that last name." I smiled, "Except on stage, Rachel Berry has a nice stage ring to it." Finn laughed at me and kissed my cheek before starting the truck.

"Where are we going, now?"

Finn smiled over at me, "We have a lot to get figured out, and we only have about 7 months."

Finn was right. That party was almost two months ago. We'd have to tell his family and my family figure out living and school situations, everything. I felt the need to throw up, but couldn't. "Pull over, Finn." I practically scream. He quickly pulled over and I stuck my head out and threw up on the side of the road. This is a new low. I whimper and feel Finn handing me a towel. I wipe my mouth off and he hands me a water bottle and I rinse my mouth out with it. How was he so prepared. I look at the 'towel' in my hands and it is his letterman jacket. "Finn!" I say concerned.

He looks at me with a sheepish grin, "I can wash it."

He knows how to take care of me. "You are so perfect."

We drive back up to his house and Blaine's car is out of the driveway, Thank God. I love Blaine, but I can't deal with any more people then I need to.

I walk in and Kurt comes up to me immediately putting his arm around me, I smile at my best friend. "Hi" I say covering my mouth, "Do you have gum?"

Kurt laughs, "Come upstairs and we'll floss and gloss."

After 15 minutes of brushing, flossing and gargling mouth wash I walk down stairs. "I got you something" Kurt said excitedly. He runs to his backpack and pulls out a bag and a book.

_What to expect when you're expecting. _"That is perfect, Kurt." I say with a big smile.

"There is one for you too, Finn it's in your room. I also got you the book on tape cause I know you won't read it." He chirped. Finn rolled his eyes and poured himself a glass of milk and got a few cookies out of the cookie jar. He handed me two from the smaller cookie jar. Carole started keeping vegan food around for me. She seriously has become like my mom. My heart sank, she's going to be so disappointed in us.

"Thank you, Finn." I smile throwing one of the cookies in my mouth before opening the bag, I see a miniature ipod with big head phones. I look on the ipod to see what songs are on there. There are show tunes and Classic rock and all sorts of stuff that Finn and I love, "What's this?"

Kurt clapped his hands, "You put the head phones on your belly so the baby can hear this music." He said with a huge grin. "It'll be perfect, she'll be born a star."

I laugh, "Why does everyone think it's going to be a girl?"

Finn walked behind me putting his arms around me, "We're all just hopin' for another Rachel Berry to grace us with her presence."

Kurt groaned, "No! I just want another Rachel Berry voice." He said half joking.

I yawned, "Can I take a nap in your room, babe? It's been a rough day."

Finn released his grip on me and grabbed my hand, "Yeah, I'll join you. It has been quite the day."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Finn POV**

****It's been a week since I found out about Rachel and the baby and I have never had so many teachers give me breaks. I got out of a quiz because I told them that instead of doing the reading I was reading that expecting book. I got out of gym every day so I could nap because Coach said she "knows how hard I'm working". It's been awesome. But, it has been exhausting. Rachel still hasn't told her Dad's and she said she won't let me be there when she does. I'm really nervous they are going to be really mad at me. I would be. If my daughter got pregnant due to a drunken night. In my house. Damn, I hope it's not a girl. I wouldn't let my daughter date, ever. I walked out of the nurses office from my gym class nap and yawned on my way to Glee Club. I saw Puck on the way and he came to walk with me.

"Hey man, how's it going?" I asked and gave him a fistbump as we walked.

Puck patted me on the back, "Did you and Rachel pick your song for this weeks assignment?"

I thought for a moment, "What's the assignment again?"

Puck laughed, "California"

"Huh?"

"It's songs about California, since that's where Nationals are this year." Puck said as we walked into class. How had I forgotten the assignment. I really did have too much on my mind. Rachel was already there sitting by Sam and they were playing Rock-Paper-Scissors? What?

I took my seat next to Rachel and nudged her, "what are you guys doing?"

Sam laughed and looked over and me, "We're trying to decide who gets to go first."

I looked at Rachel, "Wait, what song are we singing?"

"Finn, I'm singing California Dreamin', I don't know what you're singing." She said honestly.

Crap, how had I missed this? This was a hard week for me. Quinn walked in the room and waved and smiled at me. I still hadn't apologized for wrongfully accusing her about the internet thing. But, why was she being so nice. What was her game? I know it's rude of me to assume the worst in Quinn but she had been the one who had gotten the idea in Rachel's head to drink, and that she was a prude and I would stray unless we slept together. Then she acted all shocked that we had. She texted me the day after we all found out about Rachel saying

"_so you'll sleep with her, but you wouldn't sleep with me?_"

That was a stressful text to reply back to. I watched her as she stopped to talk to Santana and kiss Puck on the cheek before walking to sit directly next to me. She put her hand on my arm, "How you holding up?"

I looked to see if Rachel saw Quinn's hand, and she had. She was eyeing it like a hawk. I moved my arm away, "We're doing really good, Quinn. Just taking it step by step."

Quinn smiled, "I'm here to help, if you need anything." She said sweetly. What had gotten into her?

When Mr. Schue walked in he asked who was up first and of course, it was Rachel. She sang California Dreamin' perfectly. I couldn't take my eyes off her. When she finished the last bar she smiled and winked at me. She threw the microphone at Sam and he walked up with Artie and they sang and rapped "California Love". Everyone clapped and laughed at their quirky rendition. Mr. Schue stood up and started going over some suggestions for the boys and I started to daze off again.

What did we need, we needed to get into school. She had already applied for early admission into Juliard and I had applied for an Internship and Football Scholarship to NYU. We just had to wait. We applied at a couple safety schools as well to make sure. I wanted to make sure we got into school in New York, I wasn't going to let my mistake of not putting on a condom ruin what she was born to do. We needed lots of baby stuff and to figure out what to do with the baby when we were at school all day. Also, we needed to tell Rachel's Dads. I wasn't going to take this anymore. I am the man, she should let me tell her Dad's with her.

"That's it!" I spoke outloud, interupting Mr. Schue who was talking about God knows what. That probably wasn't the right time to speak. "Sorry, I was just thinking something and it accidentally came out." I said with a shrug. Rachel laughed at me and held my hand.

The rest of class was a blur, once the bell rang I waited for everyone to leave before telling her what I had meant by my 'That's it!' from earlier.

I looked at Rachel, "We're telling your Dads tonight." I said firmly.

Rachel was nervous, "Finn Hudson, what has gotten into you."

I smiled my signature smile, "It's time I be a man. It's my baby, your Dad's deserve to hear it from both of us. I'm not chickening out on this one." I stated firmly shaking my head.

I heard a small voice clear their throat from the door. It was Quinn. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"If I may interject?" She asked without waiting for an answer she walked back in, "Remember what happened when you told my Dad, it didn't go so well for anyone." She stated calmly. I felt Rachel's hand tense up around mine, "Maybe be shouldn't jump to conclusions. You should let Rachel decide what she wants to do."

I looked at Rachel who was obviously uncomfortable, "I want us to tell them together, I am just nervous."

Quinn looked back and forth between Rachel and I, "How did Carole react?"

I looked at her confused, "I don't understand how this is any of your business."

Quinn seemed offended, "I'm just trying to help, you've been a baby daddy before and you weren't so good at it the first time."

My face went numb, I felt sick. Rachel dropped my hand and stood up, "Quinn, maybe you think you're helping. But, you're really not. Come on, Finn!" She stomped away. I grabbed my books so I could follow her and in a flash Rachel was back, storming her way to Quinn who was now standing up, "Maybe he wasn't ready for your baby, Quinn because it wasn't his." She screamed. My eyes widened out of fear, I hadn't ever seen Rachel so worked up. It must be those thormones people talk about.

"Those are just your pregnancy hormones talking" Quinn stated, unphased. Oh, I guess they are hormones, not thormones.

Rachel grabbed my hand, "Whatever, Quinn. Just stop. You're making me feel worse" She half-yelled. She was clearly upset and Quinn seemed like she could care less.

Rachel dragged me out of the room and didn't stop until we got to the truck. She was steamed, her lips crashed into mine and when she pulled us apart I looked at her seductively, "You have never been more sexy." I smiled widely.

Rachel laughed, "Well you have about 2 months and then I'll be huge, so drink it up." She laughed.

"You'll still be sexy to me." I lifted my eyebrow seductively."So, when will your Dad's be home?" I asked her with a wide smile.

Rachel slapped me playfully, "Stop it. We're not doing that on a Wednesday. I want our first time to be special."

I looked at her with wide eyes, "First time? We're still saying that?"

Rachel giggled, "First time that I remember." She got in the truck and stuck her tongue out at me.

I needed to plan something special and quick. Or else I was going to explode with sexual frustration. Something about Rachel being pregnant with my kid turned me on more then anything. It was pure animal instinct the way I was attracted to her. Luckily I _can _remember our first time, at least enough that gives me the visual that will get me through the long nights.

"Okay, then. I'll plan us something special." I sighed. "Can we nap before homework? Quinn wore me out." I was getting really used to our daily naps Rachel and I took together. I could sleep any time and Rachel was so tired because her body was like, making a baby, so every afternoon we would cuddle up on a couch or a bed a nap. Her scent, and the way her body felt next to his always put him right to sleep.

Rachel laughed, "Yes, baby. We can take a nap. But, we have to do homework. I have a ton of trig to do."

I smiled at her, kissing her on the cheek before we were on our way.

Rachel and I were the perfect family. I don't know how I got so lucky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Kurt POV**

"Kuuuurt" Rachel whined

Rachel was trying on maternity clothes with a pregnancy pad at the maternity store at the mall. Blaine and Finn got bored and went to the food court. "Whaaaat?" I mocked her.

"Everything looks terrible." Rachel pouted.

I walked over looking at the cardigan she had on, "I like this, I looked around. You're just upset that nothing has reindeer on it." I chuckled out.

Rachel furrowed her brow, "All of these clothes are for old women."

"Oh, sweetie." I paused, "Yes, yes they are. Maybe we should ask Quinn where she got her-" Rachel's glare threw me off. "What?"

Rachel looked at me with wide eyes, "I am not getting any advice from Quinn, we're just, we're not. Okay?" she spattered out.

I laughed, "Your emotional outbursts are adorable in a 'crazy pregnant woman' way, but you need to stop."

Rachel grabbed to skirts that had spandex waistbands and threw them on the counter with a pout, "Kurt, I know she's not the one who told everyone. And I know that this is my mess, but she keeps giving Finn these looks. These 'this should have been me' looks"

I frowned, I know it's hard for her. I shouldn't give her such a hard time. "Yeah, I understand, especially after the text she sent Finn."

Rachel's head shot up and over as we walked toward the food court. "Excuse me?" She asked almost furious.

I swallowed hard, "Oh, it was nothing. Just Quinn being Quinn. Finn didn't mention it to you then?" I tried asking nonchalantly but my voice had cracked at lease once.

Rachel cringed, "He failed to mention that fun detail." she spotted Finn and the glare on her face deepened. Finn and Blaine walked over and Finn handed Rachel a Frozen Yogurt, "It's vegan." He said with an excited smile.

"What did Quinn text you?"

my eyes widened, "you sure got straight to the point, didn't ya?" I said as Blaine clutched my hand awkwardly.

Finn stuttered, "Uh, I didn't think it was worth mentioning."

Rachel put her hand up, "I have been putting on clothes that have spandex waist bands all day." You could tell Finn didn't understand what that had to do with anything. "And now I find out that Quinn texted you about this whole thing. What was it?"

Finn pulled his phone out and showed her the text, Rachel scoffed at it, "What did you say? and why didn't you tell me about this?"

Finn's looked like a wounded puppy, "Because I didn't want you to act like this." He said bluntly.

Blaine started to pull me away. I let go of his hand, leaving them unsupervised is probably worse then not giving them alone time.

Rachel was furious, you could tell. I grabbed her hand with my free hand to comfort her, caressing her hand with my thumb. "What'd you write back, Finn?"

Finn growled in frustration, "I said, 'Quinn, I love Rachel, we're in a very serious relationship. This shouldn't surprise you. You're the one who called her a prude.'" Finn read his response out loud before showing it to her. Rachel's eyes started to lose their crazy look to them.

"Just tell me next time." She pouted and put her arms around him. He chuckled at her mood swing and put his free arm around her.

"Okay, I promise." He leaned down to kiss her forehead handing her the froyo. "Now eat this, babe." She reached up to kiss his lips.

"Whoa!" Blaine seemed the Finchel sweet kiss had turned into a straight-out-of-a-porn kiss.

"Guys, we're in a mall." I stated pulling Rachel back.

She giggled looking at me. "Sorry, he tastes good." She shrugged.

Finn's eyes widened with excitement, "Our baby must be a meat eater, I just ate a huge burger." He smiled in delight as Rachel frowned.

"That is what I tasted? Meat?" She frowned and started eating her froyo. "This pregnancy this is weirding me out."

Finn laughed, "Well I love it, just like I love you."

Blaine and I roll our eyes at each other as we listen to the love fest behind us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Puck POV**

****I had been avoiding Lauren all week, but when I saw her standing in the hall stalking to Rachel, I couldn't help but to get involved. As I walked up I heard the tale end of what they were saying.

"Rachel, you have to believe me. I wasn't trying to hurt you, I just knew that people wouldn't believe it was her unless I was mean about someone she would actually be gossiping about. It would have looked weird if it had been about Santana." She was pleading for Rachel's forgiveness, it was pathetic, "I didn't even know you were pregnant. I thought it would come out that Quinn had lied and she would look like the conniving bitch that she is."

"Hey!" I said loudly making my presence known, "How about you shut the hell up about Quinn."

Lauren rolled her eyes and Rachel put her hand up to my mouth so she could speak, "Using me to make Quinn look conniving just showed people that you, yourself are conniving and manipulative for that matter."

Rachel was really going for it. I was really impressed, she obviously didn't need the protection I planned to offer her.

Lauren looked at me and cringed, "This is your fault. You left me for her."

Rachel pursed her lips, "Noah didn't make you do what you did."

"Plus, you cheated on me." I saw Rachel's face as it came out of my mouth, I hadn't mentioned that to her apparently.

Lauren looked like she would beat my ass, she'd probably succeed if she tried, "I did not cheat on you, Puck. I went to dinner with a team member."

"With a good night kiss?" I asked glaring at her. Yeah, I may have moved on quite quickly after Lauren's date with the wrestler, but I still didn't cheat on her. She should know I'm a sex shark. Plus, Quinn and I have always had a bond ever since we had Beth. It's just how it goes.

"FABRAY!" Lauren yells as Quinn walks by. Quinn turned around slowly and walked towards us hesitently . "How about you fight your own battles."

"I don't have battles to fight." She said coldly, with one of her eye brows raised.

Rachel is obviously irritated, "The point here is, Lauren. You shouldn't have involved me in your little love triangle in the first place."

Lauren scoffed at Rachel, "Oh _my_ little love triangle. As if you know what it's like to be compared to Quinn," she paused dramatically, "Oh wait, you do know. And I can bet that Finn wishes his baby mamma would have a much better nose that that honker you got there. Maybe Quinn can model for your little boy or girl's nose job." She said with a snark.

And just like that Rachel's hand was slapping Lauren's face. I have never seen Rachel so steamed, and I have never seen Lauren so shocked. Lauren reached out to grab Rachel's hair and I grabbed her hand. "Don't touch her, Lauren."

With in seconds, Lauren pushes me off and I see Finn running towards us to pull Rachel away. He stands in front of her protectively and I see Quinn giving him some sort of look. Before I know it, I hear Finn yelling, "Are you dense, she's pregnant." How did Finn even know what that word meant.

Lauren glared at Finn and back to me, then she saw Quinn, Quinn immediately backed behind me and we watched he stomp away, "Someone is going to pay for that slap, Finn." She yelled back. I looked over at Finn who was fuming.

"Have at me, Lauren. But don't touch Rachel." He said before turning around to console Rachel who was in shock.

She looked distressed and concerned, "I'm sorry, I don't know what had gotten into me. I didn't mean to slap her."

Finn laughed and kissed her forehead, "I am sure she deserved it." He obviously hadn't heard the nose comment.

"Where did you come from dude, you were here in a flash." I asked him still holding onto Quinn who was also shaking from all the excitement that is Lauren Zizes.

Finn looked over at us, "I actually came over because I thought she was going to punch you, I was walking out of the bathroom and saw her, but when I saw Rachel I knew something was up."

I looked down at Quinn who was staring at Finn, "Lucky timing" She states quietly.

Rachel looked up at him tears in her eyes, "You didn't hear what she said?" She asked softly. Finn shook his head 'no'. "Oh, it was mean." she said nodding slowly."Wasn't it mean, Noah?" she asked me.

"Yeah, it was rude, she deserved the slap." I stated honestly with a slight shrug. "But, I didn't think you had it in you girl." I said patting her back and smiling at her.

Finn looked at me with worried eyes, "You'll have to tell me later."

"It wasn't that bad, it was just a nose joke." Quinn stated rolling her eyes and grabbing my hand for us to walk.

I looked down at her to see if she was being serious, when I realized she was I stopped in my tracks, "just a nose comment? I think we all know it was more then that." I said with my jaw practically on the ground.

"Then what was it?" Quinn asked quickly.

Rachel grabbed my arm so she was walking between Finn and I before speaking, "You know she was saying that Finn wished he was having a kid with you instead of me. Right? You got that."

Quinn looked back at all three of us, her eyes lingering on Finn, "She did not say that."

"No, not in so many words..." Rachel trailed off.

I jumped in, "You had to have noticed that is what she meant." I was dumbfounded. How had Quinn not seen that?

Quinn sighed, "Oh." she looked down and started walking again.

Rachel pulled on my arm as I started to walk, she didn't want me to leave.I let go of Quinn's hand, "I'll meet you in class, babe." As Quinn started walking I turned to Finn and Rachel, Finn still looked confused and Rachel looked frustrated.

Rachel looked up at me, "You know she saw that, right? She had to have."

"Yeah, munchkin. I know."

Rachel looked a little relieved, "Good, I feel less crazy." she said with a half laugh, "Be careful with her. She's up to something. I can feel it."

I pulled Rachel into a quick hug and laughed, "Okay, Berry. Whatever you say. I'll keep my eye out." I laughed. I really had grown fond of Rachel. I loved her like my little jewish sister and she is dating my best friend. And soon I will be a Godfather, jewish style. Okay, I know Jews don't have Godfather's. But you know what I mean.

I look back to see them still standing in the hall, Finn grabbing Rachel's books for her and nodding as she tells him the crazy Zizes story. He really is good to her, I'm glad they made everything work. But, now I have to figure out what the fuck is going on with Quinn. Because the way she is acting was weird, and the way she was looking at Finn was less then okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Finn POV**

"Guys, settle down, what is going on?" Mr. Schue asks walks into the room hearing the uproar from everyone.

Sam stood up and walked out, "Sam!" Quinn yelled after him.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Schue asked frustrated.

I hadn't seen Rachel so silent in, well ever. She sat there putting her head on my shoulder through the whole fight, and hiding her face from sight.

Quinn sat down in a huff and Mercedes walked to sit away from everyone. Puck finally spoke up, "Apparently, Quinn is getting Sam kicked out of school."

Mr. Schue was shocked, "Wait… What?"

Quinn sighed frustrated and finally spoke, "I accidentally let it slip to Coach that Sam's parents got a job outside of district."

"Like district nine?" Brittany asked, obviously confused. Rachel attempted to contain her laugh.

Quinn rolled her eyes and continued. "So technically he should be going to school at Carmel."

Mr. Schue sat down in frustration, "Are you serious? Why were you talking to Sue, Quinn?" He asked trying to hide his very obvious irritation.

Quinn looked around awkwardly, "I am trying to get back on the Cheerios." She said honestly, in a very small voice.

Will raised his hands frustration, "Quinn, you know that Sue is always out to get us. You know this."

Quinn furrowed her brow and looked down in disappointment, "I know, I just, I want"

"To be popular?" I finally say in heavy shoots up suddenly. I probably scared her with my sudden outrage.

Quinn shoots me a glare before composing herself, "Listen, I love being here. But, being a Cheerio is just as important to me."

"Why is it okay to throw Sam under the bus for your gain? Hell no!" Mercedes snaps. "I am not going to deal with this, if he leaves I'm moving in with my Grandmother and I'm going to." She says crossing her arms.

Puck jumps up, "And make Vocal Adrenalin that much stronger?"

"This is what you're thinking about dude?" I say pushing his shoulder roughly. "He's our friend man."

Rachel breathes out sadly, and Santana looks over at us, "Hold up, Yentle's here? I didn't see you there. Why haven't you been yelling in this fight?"

Rachel looks back at Santana, "Because what would it help, we need a plan. Not to yell at each other like children"

Mr. Schue nodded, "Rachel is right." He agreed, "Why can't let Sam leave."

"He's not from here Mr. Schue. He can't just move in with his uncle and stay in the district." Mercedes mentioned.

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted. "You have a guest room don't you? You got him into this mess, you get him out."

"Oh no way!" Mercedes stands up and snaps her fingers, "Sam won't live with his ex girlfriend."

"I'll second that." Puck says in agreeance.

Quinn looks discusted, "As if that was an option."

"Got a better idea, Quinn?" Rachel says standing up picking up her backpack, "Because we have one week before we lose Sam and probably Mercedes. And I'm not cool with that."

I stand up and see that Kurt is comforting Mercedes, why had him and Rachel been so quiet? I look over at Quinn who is sitting there with a cold stare and her arms folded.

"Where are you two going?" Mr. Schue asks.

Rachel is pulling me out the door and I honestly don't know where we're going, "To see my Dad's to figure out how to keep Sam."

We still hadn't told her Dad's so this made me really uncomfortable. I waved sheepishly at Mr. Schuester who stood there and watched two more people storm out of his class.

As we made our way to my truck it occured to me, "But, we still haven't told your Dad's" I say trailing off.

"Well it's about time we did."

My face feels numb with nervousness and I feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach. "Right now?" I ask getting into my truck as she jumps in the other side and folds her arms. "And what does this have to do with Sam?" I am so confused.

"Drive" Rachel points to the road, I start to drive. "I am going to ask if Sam can move in with us, but I think it's important that they know everything that is going on with me before it turns into an awkward situation while Sam is living there."

"I guess that makes sense." I say thinking, "Wait… Sam living with you? I am not cool with that." I say honestly.

Rachel scoffed, "Well you can blame Quinn for that." He said in frustration. "Do you want him living with you?" She asked me.

"No!"

She put her hand on my lap and rubbed my thigh, "I don't know what else to do, Finn. He won't be there that often, we just need an address to put on his record."

I calmed down my random jealous, where had that came from? "Okay," I sighed as we pulled up to her Dad's office. "Here goes nothing." I say looking at her nervously.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Rachel POV**

I am trying so hard to keep calm, mostly for Finn's sake. I don't want him to freak out because I freak out. But, honestly, this is my biggest nightmare. It's my senior year, I slept with my boyfriend while I was drunk in my Dad's house while they were upstairs and now I'm pregnant. Like I'm Jamie Lynn Spears. Finn is trying so hard to be supportive and make sure I still get to New York. But, a huge part of me thinks I'm going to be Stuck in Lima forever. I can't tell Finn that. If I act that way, he'll get down. He is the only thing keeping me sane.

I feel Finn's hand squeezing tighter around mine. This is the hardest thing we have to do. I'm lying to myself now? Because giving birth is going to be a hell of a lot harder. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to get the image out of my head. I remember Carole when we told her last week saying, after all the tears and the 'you're so young's, "When Finn was born he was a beautiful 9lb baby, with the biggest head you could imagine. He couldn't hold his head up for weeks. He had to grow into it." NINE POUNDS? I need to calm down.

As we walk up to the receptionist I fall silent, and Finn jumps in, "Is Mr. and Mr. Berry here? Have they taken a lunch yet?"

"Yes, they have. But, they were going to go to the Lima Bean and get a black and white cookie after their next client leaves." She says looking at their schedule. "They have about an hour, you should join them." She smiles at me. I feel sick.

I see my Dad, Hiram, walking out of the office patting some overweight crying woman on the back, "We'll get them for this." He says to her as she walks out, limping. "Rachel! Finn! What a surprise." He says with a smile. "Leroy, honey. Our baby girl came to see us." He gleems giving me a hug, and shaking Finn's hand awkwardly.

My Daddy, Leroy, walks out of the office with a grin, "baby." he says smiling and hugs me. "You have perfect timing, as always. Accompany us for a Black and White cookie?"

Finn looks confused, but agrees and as we walk out leans over to ask what the big deal is with these cookies. I smile at him, and tell him how it's like chocolate and vanilla so if you can't decide what you want you get both. "My Dad thinks of it as a metaphor for their relationship." I whisper.

Finn pretends to understand what I mean with a nod, "Oh, yeah. Mebafor."

I leave it alone, I have more on my plate. "You look pale, sweetie." My Daddy says putting his arm around me as we walk. "You want to drive over?"

"Daddy, it's 2 blocks." I say.

"It's cool, Mr. Berry. She's just tired. We need a nap." Finn says honestly.

Daddy gives him a look full of confusion but continues to walk. As we walk Daddy asks Finn questions about football and school, and Finn tells him about applying for an internship in New York, while Dad emails on his blackberry.

After we get there and order, Finn sits down and pretends to drink the coffee he ordered, but secretly hates. "So, what's with the sudden drop by guys?" Dad asks. He's a little more blunt then Daddy.

Finn swallows so loud the barista could probably hear it, "We just wanted to explain some stuff that's gone on with us."

I pat his arm, silencing him. "Dad, Daddy, I want to let Sam move in with us." I say, they both seem a little shocked, but after explaining the situation, they understand completely. Dad mutters curse words about what kind of person he thinks Quinn is, while Daddy nods and says "Of course" over and over.

"Thank you for asking us, Rachel. But it's not even a question." Daddy smiles.

Finn clears his throats, "Thanks sirs." He says looking grim and pale and my nausea returns, "But, there is a tad more to it." He blurts out. He is about to start rambling, I can feel it. "I want you to know your daughter means everything to me and I would never do anything she didn't want. and-"

"Finn!" I practically shout to stop him from saying it all wrong. "Dads', I made a bad judgement call over the summer." I state, truthfully. "Well, both of us did. We drank, underage, it was wrong." I say cooly. Dad glares at me, knowing there is more to this.

Daddy reaches over and pats my leg, "Everyone makes mistakes sweetie."

"Leroy! Let her finish." He says cooly.

I look at Finn, I can't talk, there is a lump in my throught where words should be. "I am so sorry, sirs." He states. He is strong, he is bold, he takes a deep breath "But, Rachel is pregnant." It comes out like liquid. He doesn't shake or quiver when he says is.

Daddy starts to tear up, a tear falls down his cheek and he comes to sit next to me, "My baby." He says putting his arm around me. I collapse into his arms in tears. "It's okay, baby." He says over and over again.

"How far along?" Dad asks Finn, who is still holding my hand.

"About two months." Finn answers quickly.

"Are you going to give it up for adoption?"

Daddy gasps and Finn says a simple, "no."

"Finn." Dad says calmly, I can only assume he is doing the Scary-Dad face. "What kind of man are you?"

"Sir, I don't understand the quest-"

"What kind of man are you?" He asks again a little louder. I look up to see Finn's reaction. He is cool as a cucumber, not caving under pressure, "Are you the type of dead beat Dad that I'm going to have to take to court in a year? Or will you be taking care of my Granddaughter?" Why does everyone think this baby is a girl?

Finn doesn't skip a beat, "I plan to marry your daughter, take care of your grandchild, and make sure neither of them are ever harmed."

I hear Daddy cry out, "Oh, Finn." He says with tears in his eyes, "I believe you." Oh Daddy, such a softy.

"I still need some convincing." Dad says standing up, offering his hand to Finn, Finn takes it and Dad shakes Finn's hand firmly. "Welcome to the family, son." He says without a smile. "Rachel, could you walk me out."

I stand up, wiping my tear drenched face, kissing Daddy and Finn on the cheek.

I follow Dad out to the front of the coffee shop and he hugs me tightly and I feel him shake, is he crying? I start crying just thinking about him crying. "Rachel" He says with a sigh. "I will always love you." He says breaking away. His face his dry. "But, I was really hoping not to be a grandfather for a while." He stated cooly. "I'll see you tonight. Dinner is at 8. Don't bring the boy. I need a night or two away from him. So I don't punch him."

With that he walked away and I am in awe of how much worse that could have been, terrified that me and Dad's relationship will never be the same. Daddy walks out, kissing me on the cheek before chasing after Dad. Finn follows behind and I feel his arms around my waist, "You okay, babe?" He asks in my ear.

I turn around, looking into the eyes who faced my Dad so cooly. I smiled widely at him, "You're kinda perfect."

Finn laughs and then I see it, the fear that he'd been pushing away. I see that fear finally set in, "I'm terrified."

"So am I, Finn."

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, Finn."

"Can we go take our nap now?"

I laugh loudly, "Yes Finn, that sounds perfect. I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Blaine POV**

Kurt honestly inspires me every day. Here I am, back at a regular school, wearing jeans. It's because of him. He showed me that I could stand up to the bullies. If he could do it, I could do it. I smile as I watch him and Rachel gab about Wicked and some other musical I have never heard of. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I know every musical.

Mercedes and Sam walk in with big smiles on their faces. Mercedes had been beaming since she found out Rachel made it possible to Sam to stay at school. I liked being here, but sometimes I feel like I'm in the middle of some one else's story. Like, this is Kurt's place and I'm just crashing.

Mr. Schuester walks in a couple minutes later and asks for ideas for the school assembly. Rachel's hand shoots up, "I think we should do a mash up of-"

"Not Run, Joey Run, Rachel." Kurt says shushing her immediately.

Rachel frowns and looks down, Finn laughs and puts his arm around her.

Kurt stands, "We need to do something that isn't racey. We've done risque two years in a row. Both of which have ended in some kind of strange riot." Kurt says sincerely, pursing his lips and nodding. He can be so sassy, it's hilarious."May I suggest something a little more classic?"

"It's a pep rally, Kurt." Quinn says loudly, in monotone.

Rachel turns her head to glare and Quinn and Quinn glares right back. They've been doing this ever since the Sam having to leave school debacle.

"I know, Quinn. But, I though something classic that is also fun. Like, the beach boys. Or one of the Beatles more upbeat hits."

Finn nods, "Hell yeah."

Puck rolls his eyes, "Whatever, Kurt. No Beach Boys."

Mercedes speaks, "Yeah, no offense, but the Beach Boys are waaay to vanilla for me."

Sam laughs and kisses her cheek, "I thought you liked vanilla."

Santana busts in quickly, "Oh! Gross!"

Brittany reaches over squeezes Santana's leg, "I think they are cute."

Mr. Schuester clears his throat. "Okay, Kurt. Great idea. Let's keep our options open though. Bring in your ideas tomorrow and we'll go over them."

Kurt sits next to me and I smile widely at him. The rest of the class is mostly muttering about what songs we'd like to redo and we even talk about doing the song I did at Prom, though Finn was weirdly opposed to it.

As we walk out Rachel links arms with Kurt and I find myself walking behind them out to the parking lot, along side of Finn. This happens a lot, I've noticed. "You got a game Friday?" I ask trying to make conversation.

"Yep. Scouts are going to be there. So it's a big one. You coming?" He asked casually.

"Of course."

Once we get to my car I see Rachel smile at Kurt with a devilishly and Kurt smirk back, "What was that?" I ask, intrigued.

"Don't make plans Saturday." He states with a smile, kissing my cheek before opening the car door for me.

We drive home listening to the "Legally Blonde" Muscial Soundtrack. Yeah, they have a Legally Blonde Muscial... I was surprised too. Once we get home and finish our homework Kurt sends me to wake up Rachel and Finn because dinner is almost ready. I walk in and Rachel is in bed alone, sleeping like a baby. I hear the shower running so I know Finn must be in the bathroom. I walk in and sit on the bed and shake her lightly. "Rach. Dinner's ready." I whisper, trying not to scare her.

When her eyes open she starts to cry, "Where's Finn?"

"Shh! He's in the shower!" I say as she pulls me down to cuddle with her, I wrap my arms around her and she's suddenly sobbing into my chest.

Rachel looks up at me with a tear stroked face, "Sorry, I just had this terribly vivid dream."

I nod, "I heard that happens when you're pregnant."

She wipes her face and shakes her head in frustration, "I hate feeling like this, like I'm out of control."

I lean down to kiss her forehead, "I'll stay with you for a second, while you compose yourself."

She smiles and rests her head on my chest and we sit there in silence. All of a sudden the door swings open and Finn is standing there in a towel, looking confused and then immediately pissed, "What the hell?" He asks first, then "Get out!" He screams.

I run out as Rachel laughs hysterically. "Wasn't funny, Rachel" I yell back. "Dinner is freaking ready." I say again.

I hear Finn ranting about 'I was gone for five minutes, Rachel.' and then I hear Rachel laughing saying 'He's gay!'

When they walk down the stairs, Finn is dressed and his hair is still wet, "Yeah, well I'm not the one who did a duet with him and then kissed him."

I see Rachel's puffy face turn the corner, "It was the other way around, Finn. And he's still gay." She said without missing a beat.

Kurt shushes them, "Stop talking about your depraved kiss with my boyfriend, would ya?" Kurt says in a snotty tone.

"But really, Finn. I'm super gay." I say with wide eyes.

I hear Burt groan behind me, "This isn't an appriopriate dinner conversation, guys."

We all say sorry and sit down to dinner.

"Just eat it, Rachel." Finn says halfway through dinner about the meatloaf she keeps smelling.

"Finn, you know I can't."

Finn sticks his fork in her face and Carole shakes her head for him to stop, "What? If the baby wants it..." he said trailing off, Rachel obviously wasn't having it. Finn pouts through the rest of dinner because Rachel won't eat meat and we all talk about the pep rally assembly and Friday Nights game. The Hudson-Hummel residence is one of the best places to spend a Tuesday night I think to myself looking around at this crazy unconventional family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Finn POV**

It's the pep rally and I'm actually too focused on the game to want to sing or dance. But, I'm excited because I haven't heard Rachel's voice in a while. I know that's shocking but her head has been everywhere else but on her voice and her career. She's been like a shell of herself and I think once she's back to singing things will get better.

We're doing a mash-up of "Help", "All You Need is Love" and "She Loves you". I'm starting and I'm standing on the stage. I turn around as soon as the music starts. "Help! I need somebody! Help, not just anybody! Help! you know I need someone, heeeeeelp." Puck, Kurt and Artie jump in right then.

"When I was younger, so much younger than today, I never needed anybody's help in any way. But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured, Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors."

I hear Quinn and Santana harmonizing the next lines, "She says she loves you. And you know that can't be bad. Yes, she loves you. And you know you should be glad. Ooh"

I look around and see all the girls except Rachel singing along to the song, Rachel jumps in and I watch her to start her part. I am surprised to hear Mercedes voice start to sing, "Nothing you can make that can't be made. No one you can save that can't be saved. Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time. It's easy. All you need is love."

"She loves you, yeah yeah yeah" Quinn and Brittany sing.

"All you need is love. All you need is love. All you need is love, love. Love is all you need." Mercedes and Santana sing.

Then Puck and I belt out, "Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh."

Everyone claps and smiles and I smiled looking around and seeing Rachel smiling at me, I walk over to her to escourt her off stage, "What happened?" I whisper as we walk behind the curtains.

"Just don't feel like singing." She shrugged.

I turn around and look her in the eye and stop her from walking. She avoids my gaze. "Rachel, that's not you."

Rachel looks at me with sad eyes, "I know, I can't, though."

I'm mad now, I feel bad. She's going through a lot but I'm really angry, "We're not doing this, Rachel." I say loudly, very frustrated. "We're not throwing pity parties. You're singing. If you don't, you won't get back to normal." I pause, sigh and continue, "I need you to get back normal. I need my Rachel. Or I can't do this. I can't do this without you." I reach to grab her hand, she bats me away.

"I am your Rachel. And for the next seven months, this is me. So get used to it Finn. You made me this way." She whispers. She's angry, and she making me really freaking pissed.

"Rachel, are you kidding me?"

"Finn, this is part of the deal. You got some and now I'm pregnant."

"Rachel, you're acting insane." I say putting my hands up and backing away.

Rachel glares at me, I have never seen that face be directed at me before, "You were the one drinking with Quinn and taking shots," she begins to mock Quinn, "'Finny, shot shot. Let's take another shot.' You really wanted me to just stand through that sober."

I walk towards her, she backs away, "Rachel Berry, you're so crazy right now."

Rachel looks up at me, tears in her eyes. What did I say? "Don't call me crazy Finn Hudson. You should have never taken advantage of me that night." I see her own surprise as the words slip out of her mouth. She shocked herself, and me. I feel the anger brewing. We're still behind the stage, I kick some random equipmet to let some of it out, "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KEPT IT FROM ME FOR TWO WEEKS." I scream. I finally let it out. I've been feeling that for weeks, but haven't told her. But, she pushed me over the edge.

A tear falls down Rachel's face, "Stop calling me crazy!" She yells.

"Stop blaming me." I yell back.

"Well it's you're fault Finn!"

I see Mike Chang out of the corner of my eye picking up the equipment that I had kicked. "You just turned on the mic" He states awkwardly, turning off the microphone in the hand.

I see Rachel turn bright red and and I feel my face get hot, "You are the worst, Finn! You ruin everything." She screams running out, I hear her whimper.

Mike looks at me, "Aren't you going to chase after her?"

I look at Mike and shake my head, "Not after what she said to me."

After a couple hours, I'm in the locker room putting on my gear. Kurt walks in the locker room closing his eyes, already in his gear. He's trying to be considerate, "We're good Kurt. I think everyone's dressed." I say laughing. I check my phone one last time before shutting my locker. "Is Rachel coming?" I ask Kurt.

Kurt scoffs, "I doubt it." He looks up to see the pai in my eyes, "Sorry brother. I'll text her and see if she will." He pats me on the back and we walk on the field.

I'm not that surprised to see Quinn back in her Cheerios uniform on th sidelines, waving seductively and Puck. Sam rolls his eyes before putting on his helmet. We plan the plays with Coach and halfway through the first half we're doing really good. it's 6 - 14. Kurt has made both of the extra points that we've needed him to get.

I've only been hit twice, but that's just because Karofsky is an idiot. I look up at half-time for Rachel and she's still not there. After the last play, I make my own touchdown. I go all Michael Vick an I fake out the defense and run the ball. I look up again trying to spot Rachel again so I can point to her telling her and everyone that that was for her. I didn't see her, I looks up again. Still didn't see her. All of a sudden Mike, Puck, Sam and Dave have me up on their shoulders. I smile widely but my mind is somewhere else. Quinn runs up to hug me and I let go quickly and ran to the locker room to get changed. I check my phone before and after my shower. Nothing.

I finally break down and text Rachel,

_Where are you?_

I wait a couple minutes and I get a text back.

_Outside the locker room. You're my ride. Remember?_

I walk out and she's standing there awkwardly, wearing her "Team Finn" shirt and her hair is in pigtails.

"I didn't see you out there?" I question.

Rachel walks and I follow, "I was under the bleachers."

"Why?"

Rachel wouldn't look at me, "I was mad at you and wanted you to think I didn't care to go."

"But you watched?"

"The whole thing..."

I look at her grabbing her hand to stop at her, she doesn't pull away but she doesn't squeeze back, "Rachel"

"Yes Finn."

"I love you." I say, I'm still mad at what she said, but I need her to know.

She turns around, "I love you too" she says looking in my eyes deeply, "But you're mean."

"You were pretty mean too baby."

She nodded and took my hand, "Let's discuss this later."

I yawned and agreed as we made our way to the truck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Sam POV**

"Its' the Homecoming game, Coach." Finn says as if he doesn't really care. It's true, we've been randomly paired with a team who isn't even in our division. They just needed to play a home game for homecoming.

Coach Beiste yells about how every game is important before making us do suicides. After a long practice I walk over to Finn, "I can drive Rachel home tonight. I am sleeping at the Berry's tonight."

Finn looked over at me annoyed, I know he doesn't like when I sleep there. But, it's much faster to get school and now that we're having 6 am practices it's much better. "Yeah, that's better. I have a make-up test to take and that way she doesn't have to wait around." He starts taking off his gear, "But I'll be over after dinner" He says after dinner.

I roll my eyes and change the subject, "Did you see that Mercedes is nominated for Homecoming Queen?"

Finn shook his head, "No, that's awesome. Are you nominated for King?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you haven't heard Quinn rant about it. Aren't you nominated, too?"

Finn laughs, "Yeah, but I'm not doing anything to run cause Rachel wasn't nominated."

"Really? Is she sad?" I asked getting ready to get into the ice bath, that I don't need nearly as much as when I was dating Quinn.

Finn puts a towel around him and I look away out of consideration, "No, I don't think she is even thinking about it." He said before heading to the shower. After I finished my bath and got ready I walked to the auditorium to find Rachel. Rachel was sitting at the piano humming and along to a song that I've heard on the radio but can't remember anything about it.

"Rachel." I say loudly to get her attention.

She jumps a little then smiles back at me, "Sammy! Ready to go?"

"Yep." She links her arm in mine and we walk out the door. And I wonder why Finn acts so jealous? Rachel and I have been like this all summer. She treats me like she treats Kurt, but I'm not gay so Finn hates it.

"What song were you singing?" I ask as I open the door for her.

She gets in a shuts the door, I run around the my side and we start back to her house, well, our house.

"It's Taylor Swift. Just something I thought about singing at the Homecoming pep rally after they announce King and Queen."

"I can help you with it." I say, knowing she's been having issues singing as of late.

She shakes her head, "No, Sam. It's fine. It was just a thought."

Once we pull up I see Leroy on the front porch reading and I grab Rachel's arm before she gets out, I don't want to talk to her about this in front of her Dads'. "I know you're having trouble, but I'm just down the hall."

She smiles at me weakly, "Really, Sam. I am fine." She lies, "My vocal chords just feel strained." Rachel is a terrible liar. But, I won't push it.

We walk inside and Leroy waves at me and hugs Rachel. He invites me outside to chat with them but I leave them alone. I know Rachel doesn't have a lot of time to chat with her fathers without Finn around. Finn is great for Rachel but he's been awkwardly protective over her since he found out about the baby.

After a couple hours, I smell meatloaf and Hiram yells for me to come eat with them. As I sit there awkwardly I see Rachel falling asleep over her food.

"Sweetie," Leroy reaches out to hold her hand, "Why don't you go to bed early?" He asks.

Rachel tries to keep herself awake, "No, Daddy. Finn is coming over." She says after a yawn.

"Rachel." Hiram speaks in a rough tone, "Go to bed. You'll see the boy tomorrow."

The next day in Glee Finn in ornery. I know it's because Rachel went to sleep at 6 last night and Hiram sent him home when he had come over at 8. Rachel and Finn are whispering about God knows what when Mercedes bursts in the room yelling about Quinn. Then I see Quinn walk in after her, she wasn't yelling about Quinn, she was yelling AT Quinn.

"Shut the hell up, woman! If I win it will because the senior class sees ME as the Queen that I am." She snaps her fingers. My woman is so sassy. I never thought I would be so into her, but I really am.

Quinn squints her eyes at Mercedes in frustration, "Mercedes, all I am saying is to not get your hopes up."

"Quinn, leave it alone." Mercedes barks back before taking her seat next me. I smile at her and she keeps her 'bitch' face on. I look around awkwardly.

After Glee, I walk up to Rachel and ask her quietly, "So, did you want to practice the song?" I whisper. Right then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Finn, "Finn! I was just asking Rachel if she wanted help with a song." I hear Rachel sigh after I speak.

"What is going on, Rachel?" He says loudly, "You won't sing in front of me, but you will in front of him?"

"I didn't. He heard me humming." she says defensively.

How did I inadvertently start a fight? "I was just trying to help her man."

Finn looks at me, more like glares, "Well don't. I've got this. I can help her, it's my God damn job." He says throwing his hands down in frustration. This has nothing to do with me, this has nothing to do with Rachel. This is Finn's insecurities bubbling to the surface. "So everyone can stop trying to help. I've got this."

"No, you don't." Rachel says quietly. Not rudely, just a statement. Finn looks like he's been punched. Rachel walks to him and puts her hands on his and looks up at him, he won't make contact with her, "No offense baby. But we don't 'got this'" she says mocking. "We need help. And I'm not normally the first one to admit that. But your pride is turning you into crazy-Finn."

He looks down at her and suddenly I feel like I'm in the middle of a private discussion. I look around a notice half the Glee kids are still there too. "I want to be able to provide for you, and this baby." He whispers.

"Stop letting your weird insecurities get in the way, Finn." Mercedes speaks up, "You are _the man_, you are the the father. But, we're all just tryin to help."

"Honestly, all I wanted to do was help Rachel. I didn't mean to step on your toes." I say to Finn.

Finn's face has softened. He's no longer freaking out, Rachel leans up to kiss him and he meets her halfway. I look away and talk to Mercedes while they make up. Mercedes is telling me that we need to go get my tux for Homecoming because either way we'll be 'Homecoming Royalty'. What does that even mean? I turn around and notice that Rachel is on Finn's back and they are both laughing, "I'll drive her home, man." He says with a big grin and Kurt moans like he's grossed out. "What?" Finn asks Kurt.

"Is Sam going to walk in on Finchel sex later?" Kurt half asks, half screams. I see Quinn stand up immediately and start walking out.

"Shut up, Kurt!" Rachel turns bright red as she yells. "We're just going to do homework."

"Oh, I didn't realize you were taking Anatomy." Mercedes jokes.

With that, Finn practically runs out of the room, Rachel still on his back with Quinn leaving not long after. I take Mercedes hand and we walk to my car, "Is winning really that important to you?" I ask her, sincerely.

"Nah, I just don't want Quinn to think she's entitled to it." Mercedes shrugs. "There are plently of Queens at this school. It doesn't have to be the hot blonde."

I act as though I'm hurt, "It doesn't?" I pout.

She giggles and wacks me playfully, "Well, for me it does." She winks and stops walking to kiss me. I lean back and smile at Mercedes widely and she laughs nervously because she knows the look I'm giving her. "Well come on then." She says pulling me out the car.

As we walk out, past all of the "Puckerman and Fabray for Homecoming Royalty" I realize it, My woman deserves Homecoming Queen. I'm going to do everything to make sure it happens.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Quinn POV**

It's the Homecoming rally where they are annoucing the King and Queen and I couldn't be more excited. Puck is dressed so cute, with a button-up collared shirt and jeans. I didn't want us to dress up too much for the assembly, there was still a chance one of us wouldn't win. I looked in the mirror to fix my bright blue summer dress. I bought this dress last spring because it was Finn's favorite color, but never had an excuse to wear it before the break-up.

I hear someone gagging in the stall and roll my eyes. When I see who it is, I'm shocked, "Mercedes?" I ask.

"Sorry, I have a bug." She looks relatively sick.

"You're not-"

Mercedes cuts me off, "I'm not pregnant." She says annoyed, "I got food poisioning."

I try not to smile at the timing, "Maybe you shouldn't be here."

"I have to be here if I want to be able to accept my crown." She shoots me a look.

"If Figgins sees you like this, he'll send you home." I say before walking out of the bathroom with a smirk. I see Sam standing outside the bathroom look pale as well. "Sam? Why don't you go home?" I ask.

Sam looks at me weakly, "I want to, but Mercedes won't let me."

"Well, it's not like you're going to win. Just go home." I say sincerely, "You look like hell."

Sam looks frustrated, "Nothing that you said was even remotely helpful. We'll see you at the assembly."

I roll my eyes and make my way to assembly. Mr. Schue and Rachel are standing next to Principle Figgins holding the King and Queen crowns, I guess once I'm crowned she'll be singing some song that she prepared. Figgins is in love with Rachel's voice so it makes sense I guess. I take my seat next to Puck and he holds my hand tightly, "Good Luck, baby." He whispers in my ear. I smile and kiss him on the cheek. The crowd is silent as Figgins walks up.

"Children, Children. Please settle down." Puck laughs and Mike hands Puck five bucks. They had bet on whether Principle Figgins would say 'quiet down' or 'settle down'. "I am so excited and pleased to annouce that the votes are in and we're going to announce Homecoming King and also Homecoming Queen."

Puck squeezs my hand and I look over at Mercedes who is holding her stomach with one hand and Sam's head is on her shoulder.

Principle Figgin's opens the envelope, "And your 2011 Homecoming King is… Finn Hudson" Sam shoots up and grabs Mercedes hand for them to walk up and Finn awkwardly walks up and hugs Rachel and she smiles putting the crown on his head.

Puck releases my hand and puts his arms around me and hugs me tightly, trying to comfort me. "It's not over." I snap.

"Alright, Children" Figgins opens another envelope. "And your Homecoming Queen is" He pauses and my stomachs turns about three times before the words finally escape is mouth, "Quinn Fabray."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Puck whispers dropping his arms around me.

I stand up and fix my blue dress. _This is ironic_, I think as I hug Puck and make my way up the stage. I pass Rachel and go straight to Mr. Schue who give me my crown with a big smile and hug. Principle Figgins directs us to the King and Queen chairs and I look over and Finn who is looking just as awkward as ever. He gives me a half smile as they annouce the rest of the 'royalty'. No one I know very well, a couple of the cheerios. After all the annoucements.

Rachel walks up and Finn gives her a big thumbs up, I smile sweetly over at her and she ignores me.

The music starts and I recognize the song, It's Taylor Swift.

She begins the song, she really does have a beautiful voice. I listen to the lyrics and think about them as she sings them, "I still remember this moment, in the back of my mind. The time we stood with our shaking hands, the crowds in stands went wild. We were the kings and the queens, and they read off our names. The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same. You held your head like a hero, on a history book page. It was the end of a decade, but the start of an age"

I look over at Finn as he stares at Rachel, he's mezmerized. I cringe and return my attention to Rachel, "Long live the walls we crashed through, all the kingdom lights shined just for me and you, I was screaming, 'long live all the magic we made', And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered." I think how weird it is that Rachel is singing this song about the 'King and Queen' when the King that is sitting next to me is Finn. I look at him longingly. I do miss him. I miss that stupid look, and his signature half smile.

I shake my head to snap myself out of the haze and look over at Puck. Who is talking and laughing with Mike and Artie about something, I wave at him with a big smile and he waves back. I have Puck now. I don't need that giant that is Finn Hudson. Well, I mean, after the Homecoming dance I won't need him.

Once I'm out of my thoughts, Rachel is almost done singing the song and I notice that she's looking behind her to sing to Finn, "Long, long live the walls we crashed through, all the candlelight shined just for me and you. And I was screaming, 'long live all the magic we made',And bring on all the pretenders. I'm not afraid. Singing long live all the mountains we moved. I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you. Long, long live the look on your face, and bring on all the pretenders, One day we will be remembered."

The song ends and she walks off the stage, I reach up to hug Finn and he hugs me awkwardly, "We'll talk tomorrow and figure out the arrangements?" I ask. He nods and walks out of the auditorium with Rachel. I feel Pucks arms around me and turn around to smile at him, "You proud of me?" I ask pointing at my crown.

He smiles down at me, "absolutely. Let's get our Homecoming royalty and lowly peasent sex on." I roll my eyes and slap him playfully.

The rest of the day went really quick and all of a sudden it's game time. The cheerios haven't really been doing many cheers besides "Defense" because our team is basically crushing it and none of the girls really understand football. Coach Sylvester doesn't teach us very many cheers for games anyway, mostly just routines for competions. So we are mostly there to look pretty and shake pompoms.

In the forth quarter Puck gets benched for pushing Karofsky. I'm sure he had it coming. After the games everyone screams and I see Rachel and Kurt run on the field with their 'Team Finn' shirts. I roll my eyes and hug Puck and he offers to take me home.

We both get changed and he's walking me out to my car and I see Blaine and Kurt pushing each other playfully in the parking lot, "Hey guys!" Puck says fist-bumping Blaine.

Kurt smiles at us both, "So are we invited in the limo?" Kurt asks.

"What limo?" Puck asks.

I smile at Puck, "The Homecoming King and Queen get a limo to ride in for themselves and their dates." I explain. "Um, I don't know we get to invite two other couples I think. So whoever Finn wants." I say with a shrug.

"Speak of the devil" Kurt says with a wide smile and I see Finn and Rachel walk up, "We were discussing the limo."

"What Limo?" Rachel asks, confused.

"The King an Queen get a limo to Homecoming with their dates and two other couples." I explain, again, probably sounding irritated.

Kurt grabs Rachel's hands and pops his foot up, "Can Blaine and I please go? Quinn said Finn could choose."

Finn chuckles, "Of course dude. You'll be our pick. Who's your pick, Quinn?" He asks me.

"Santana and Brittany?" Puck suggests.

Rachel claps her hands, "It'll be like the gay-lesbian alliance." She says happily.

I roll my eyes, "I'll think about it." I say, "I'll let you know tomorrow Finn." I direct it at him. Why do I have to spend the night with Finn and Rachel. I finally get to be Queen and it's under the complete wrong circumstances.

The next day went by quickly, Santana, Brittany and I go get our hair done and I call Sam to see if him and Mercedes are feeling better. They are and say they'll see us tonight. I go get my make-up done at the mall because my Mom insists.

Finally, I hear the door and I take my time to walk down the stairs. "Puck!" I smile and hug him. He forgot to get me a corsage, I try not to yell at him but as soon as I get in the limo I do.

"Puck, I'm the Homecoming Queen." I say, very frustrated.

Puck's eyes got wide, "I know, but doesn't that mean that Finn is supposed to get you one?" He asks.

"Are you a moron? Of course not! Finn isn't my date." I scream.

After a couple of minutes he leans over and kisses me and apologizes, "You look really hot." He says with a seductive smile.

We pull up to Finn's house and Blaine and Finn walk out of the house looking very dapper. Finn is wearing the same purple tie that matches my dress and Puck's tie perfectly. "Where to next?" I ask.

"Rachel's." He says to me and gives the driver her address. I am staring at Finn's tie when I realize how weirdly similar the color is.

"Finn, have you seen Rachel's dress?"

"No, she's surprising me." He smiles.

We pull up and Finn and Blaine walk to the door after a couple of minutes Rachel and Finn both walk out of the front door, followed by Kurt and Blaine and my suspisions are confirmed. We're wearing the same dress. A strapless short purple dress with a cream lace overlay. You've got to be kidding me. She gets in and smiles at all of us. "Who's our last couple?" she asks before her eyes widen and she notices why I am glaring at her. "Is that? are we?"

"Yep!" I answer in a cold tone and fold my arms.

Finn looks down awkwardly and Puck puts his arm around me, "No freaking way." Kurt squeals. "This is why you girls are supposed to okay you're dresses with me." He says pouting.

"Kurt, don't pout. We're the ones suffering. We learned our lesson." Rachel is obviously irritated. "Who's the other freaking couple?"

"Samcedes." I say.

"They agreed to that?" Finn asks.

"No, but they will when we show up with the limo." Puck smiles and goes to highfive Finn who doesn't respond.

After picking up a very surprised Mercedes and Sam they get into the limo after some convincing from Finn and Puck and Mercedes immediately starts chatting with Kurt about her dress and what songs they hope they play.

We get to the dance and Puck kisses my cheek, "Let's go Homecoming Queen."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Rachel POV**

When we pull up the the dance I smile widely at Finn, trying to ignore the death glares from Quinn. It's probably one of the last times I'll be able to go out before I'm visible pregnant. I've already been gaining weight I was lucky this dress zipped, but my chest has been growing, so at least I'm filling out my dress in an appropriate areas. I know Finn's noticed too. He smiles back down at me and my heart sinks. How did I get so lucky? I am with the most handsome man in school. I am at the Homecoming Dance with the Homecoming King.

He gets out and gives me his hand to let me out as well. I look at Quinn who is fixing her dress and Noah is putting his hand around him. Noah kisses her cheek sweetly. I really hope they work out. Noah cares so much about her, and I really want Noah to be happy. Why does she have to be the Queen to my King? I think as she approaches us, "Rip that lace off." She demands. "We can't be wearing the same dress."

I look down just as I hear the rip of the lace and see Kurt holding it up with a sheepish grin, "Oops!" He mocks and continues to work on it.

Finn steps away and lets Kurt at it, Quinn digs in her purse and grabs out some clippers, "Try these Kurt" He begins clipping away at my dress making it look different then hers. "No it will look like we matched colors on purpose because you're the date to the royalty." She says, irritated.

"Okay!" I yell, "Can I enjoy my Homecoming now?"

Quinn looks up and me, cringing, "This isn't your Homecoming anymore, sweetie." Her attempt at being sweet is a huge failure, "You're here with the Homecoming King, you're at the mercy of me and the school. I'm sorry, Rachel." She shrugs, "But, that's how it is."

I try not to frown and I look at my handsome date, my handsome boyfriend, my handsome man to get myself out of this funk that Quinn has put me into. Mercedes links her arm with mine and Finn puts his arm around me and we begin to walk in Kurt is on Finn's other side with Blaine chattering about how hot I look and I don't even want to look in the mirror. I see myself in the reflection and I look like a freaking hooker, as if people didn't already think I was a slut, My dress is obviously torn and looks like it's not supposed to be this way, "What did you guys do?" I ask pointing in the reflection.

Kurt laughs loudly and stands in front of my pushing my chest up to pop better in the dress, "It's shabby chic." Finn slaps his hands away and glares at Kurt, "No one here will have this dress, and it's looks almost" he pauses thinking of the right word.

Blaine steps forward, "vintage." He finishes and Kurt nods in approval.

"Totally vintage." Mercedes agrees with a big smile, nodding her head with fierce attitude.

I look up and Finn and leans do to kiss me, before he does he whispers against my lips, "So sexy."

"Ew, I am RIGHT here" Kurt scream in my face. "No Finchel sex at Homecoming" He says before marching off.

I notice Quinn is gone, she must already be inside. Sam, Mercedes and Blain follow Kurt back inside. Finn pulls me in his arms and I melt, "No finchel sex at Homecoming." He pouts.

I look around to see if anyone is around before whispering to him, "Well, not _at_ the dance." I wink.

"Damn, baby." He says with a seductive smile.

"I SAID NO FINCHEL SEX." I hear Kurt yell from the door.

"Let's go in, babe." Finn says grabbing my hand and pulling me in.

We get inside and the dance is packed, Mike and Tina are already dancing the night away and Brittany is dancing near, but not with Santana. Santana is still so weird about coming out, the only reason all of us Glee kids know is because Santana expressed her love for Brittany at a pool party the week before school started. All the girls were drinking and Santana just started balling. It was so awkward, but really sweet at the same time.

Quinn beckons us over and they put their crowns on and Noah grabs my hand to walks me away so Finn and Quinn can pose for pictures. He turns me away so I don't have to watch them being all couple-y. I am grateful for Noah. I look on the dance floor and see Mercedes pull Sam on the dance floor, "Have you seen Artie? Did he come with anyone?" I ask Noah.

"Yeah, he asked that Suzie chick."

"Suzie Pepper?" I ask appalled.

"You know her?" Noah asks me looking behind me, watching his girlfriend pose with my boyfriend, I'm sure.

I sigh, "Yeah, she's crazy." I say honestly, "She was super obsessed with Mr. Schue and had to go to psycho-therapy"

His jaw dropped, "Oh that is the same Suzie? She looks a bunch hotter now. and she stopped wearing those weird bandanas." He said with a nod, "Speaking of weird clothes, I haven't seen one of your moose sweaters in a while."

I slap him playfully and laugh, "It's summer, Noah! And you might not see them this year. I don't know if they make them in size 'massive pregnant woman'."

I turn my head and Noah stops me, "Just a few more shots." He says irritated. I walk towards the punch bowl and Noah stops me again, "Let me taste that first." He pours two glasses and drinks his first, "Okay, you're safe." He hands me my glass and I roll my eyes.

"Noah! You're so annoying." I say as I feel two arms wrap around me.

"He's just takin' care of my babies." He says with a big smile.

"You're having twins?" Brittany asks us.

Finn looks up at her confused, "What? No."

"Then why'd you say babies. Like there were two."

"There are two, Rachel and the baby." Puck growls.

"You're naming one of the twins Rachel?" Brittany asks, still dumbfounded.

I laugh aloud, "Yep, twins. We're overjoyed." I say with a big laugh, in a sarcastic tone.

Santana sighed frustration, but decided to play along, "I wouldn't be. Two Berry's? That sounds like hell."

Finn cuts her off, "Two Hudson's, actually." He says proudly.

Quinn walks up with a big smile, "What are we talking about, guys?" She happy because she's Queen. She's glowing. She really does shine in this position. It's good for her. She puts her arms around Puck and he kisses her forehead.

"I guess these love birds made two Berry-Hudson's." Brittany says pointing to us.

Santana rolls her eyes, "We'll explain later, your highness." She patted her arm.

Quinn brushes her hair out of her face and backs away, "Whatever. Let's dance." She says pulling Puck to the floor. Finn smiled widely at me and pulled me with him out to the floor.

He's so cute when he dances, he's not very good. But I love it. A slow song comes on, I don't recognize it at first. Finn pulls my feet up on his so he won't step on my feet. He pulls me in close, and sings into my ear.

"Even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're the candle in the window on a cold dark winters night. And I'm getting closer then I ever thought I might" He pulls me closely and I listen to his songs, "And I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars forever."

He pulls back and leans down to kiss me. I have tears in my eyes from how beautiful he sings and how amazing things are. How amazing he is being to me, and to our baby, "You're pretty perfect." I say against his lips, I feel the corner of his lips turn up as he continues to kiss mine. We stay like this the rest of the song.

The dance continues and eventually I have to stop drinking the punch because someone spikes it. Finn grilled Noah and he swore it wasn't him. Finn continues to drink the punch and his dancing gets a little more ridiculous as the night goes on. They announce for the royalty to dance together. The moment I've been dreading.

"Hands Down" By Dashboard Confessionals started to play and I sit down next to Mercedes as I see Finn and Quinn start to dance. He stays far from her but I see her laughing, they are obviously talking about something funny. Noah takes his seat next to me and takes my hand, "what, Puckerman?" I breath out.

"Munchkin" He said with a pout, "Stop. Want to dance with me?" He asked holding his hand out.

"Nope." I cross my hands watching Quinn's head tip back in laughter in the arms of Finn.

Sam walks over, "What about me, shorty?" He asks with his hand out, "Will you dance with me?"

"No!" I say frustrated, I just want this dance to be over. So I can return to Finn's arms.

Mercedes snaps her fingers, "Okay, diva." She says grabbing my arm and pulling me up, "Dance with my freakin' boyfriend before I kill you out of irritation." She pushes us on the floor and grabs Noah to dance with his as well.

Sam smiles at me, "Hey, at least you get to look at my cute lips while we dance." He says with a chuckle and I realize I'm being a baby. I hug him and we dance the remainder of the song. He's a much better dancer then Finn and he's quite the charmer too. I am glad I've become such close friends with Sam.

"Thanks for making me feel better, Sammy." I say as the song ends.

Finn grabs me away from Sam and his lips are on mine before I can say two words. The world disappears around us. All I can feel is his lips on mine, there is no music, no people. It's just us. He pulls away and we are looking at each other, suddenly the world comes back and Kurt is in my face, "Okay. Only one more dance." He's saying loudly in my face.

Blaine laughs and pulls him away mouthing that he's sorry and I see Quinn dancing with Noah. Santana pulls Brittany on the floor with her. Mike and Tina are making out in the corner and Artie has Suzie on his lap, twirling her around. Kurt and Blaine are dancing as if they are frolicking in some sort of magical field. I laugh at them loudly and look over noticing that Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury are dancing as well. For a minute, everything seems as close to perfect as it's going to be. Finn pulls me in close as "Long Live" plays. I guess they decided to make this our Homecoming theme song.

He leans down and kisses me softly, "I love you, Rachel Berry."

"I love you more, Finn Hudson."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Finn POV

After the limo drops Kurt and Blaine off at my house we only have one more stop before I give Rachel her after-Homecoming surprise. I'm really nervous. Luckily someone spiked that punch, so I'm feeling less nervous then I would be. Puck looks like he's going to fall asleep and Quinn keeps slapping him to wake up.

Quinn looks up and me as Rachel silently sleeps on my shoulder, "Where are you two going?" she asks before yawning.

"I'm taking her to Burt's cabin."

Puck wakes up suddenly and shakes his head and lays his head back down. Quinn and I both laugh. "Is it by the lake?"

"Yeah."

I hear the driver clear his throat, "I hope you have another ride, I don't drive that far out."

The limo stops outside Quinn's and I see Puck's car outside.

"Last stop. Get out!" The driver says seriously.

Dammit. Why didn't I clear this with him before. Now we're stuck and Quinn's. We all get out and Rachel sits on the curb trying to wake herself up. Puck walks over the get her up and finally ends up just sitting next to her.

"I don't know what to do." I say looking at my phone, "Should I call Kurt?" I wonder allowed.

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Come inside. I'll get changed and then Puck and I can drive you."

Puck picks himself up, "Am I sleeping over, babe?" He says, eyes half closed.

"Yes! On the couch though." She says pointing at him in a warning tone. "I'm serious. Set your alarm for 5am so my Mom doesn't catch you in my room again."

_Again? They got hot and heavy fast._ I think as Puck helps Rachel up and they walk in together. I follow behind them slowly. "I can just call Kurt." I say again.

"Don't be silly Finn, we'll take Puck's big ol' car. These losers can sleep in back." She points back to Puck and Rachel. Puck and Quinn disappear upstairs, moments later Quinn is back from her room in the grey sweats she always used to wear when we were dating. They have holes in them. Those are the sweats that reminded me that she could be down to earth. Puck walks upstairs in my old basketball shorts.

"I have been looking for those for months." I say pointing to the shorts.

Quinn laughed, "Trust me, Finn. You don't want them anymore."

I don't even want to know what that means. We jump in the back of Puck's car and Quinn jumps in the drivers seat. Rachel is so tired she has yet to say a word, she lays her head on my shoulder as we drive. "Did you bring stuff? Like an overnight bag?"

"Yeah, it's all at the cabin." I say, I was really prepared. Rachel nuzzles her head into my neck and I smile happily. Even if nothing happens tonight, this feeling is enough. I look up and see Quinn looking at me in the rearview mirror. Well, that's awkward.

We finally get to the cabin a half hour later and Puck is snoring and Rachel is doing the girl snore thing where it's heavy breaths that sound raspy. It's really cute. I shake her lightly to wake her up and she's not having it. I jump out and she falls down a little and tries to make herself cozy on the seat, "No, Rachel." I mutter before picking her up and putting her over my shoulder. I see Quinn laughing and Puck's eyes shoot open. I wave and Quinn rolls down the window. "You're a lifeguard, huh Rachel?" she says laughing. I'm confused.

Rachel lets out a yell, "Put me down Finn." I shrug and put her down and she kicks me in the shins before running to the door fixing her dress. I look at Quinn who is busting up laughing.

Puck finally speaks, "We saw your girl's ass." He says in between laughs.

"I think I'm still confused." I say thinking hard.

"Her underwear say lifeguard on the back." Quinn says rolling her eyes.

I look at Rachel who is mortified. I wave them away and jog up to the patio, "I'm sorry, babe." I say combing my fingers through her hair. She looks up at me pouting.

"Just open the door, Finn." She says crossing her fingers. I did for the keys in my pocket and all I can think about are those lifeguard panties.

I let her in the small house. It's got a mini-kitchen, and one room. No TV, No internet. It's simple, it's very me. "Your bag is in the bedroom" I say pointing down the hall. "Kurt pack your swimming suit if you want to get in the hot tub."

She disappears and I grab the sparkling cider and chocolate strawberries from the fridge. Finding vegan "chocolate" wasn't that easy. Well until someone told me dark chocolate doesn't have milk in it, then I found it everywhere.

She came out of the room in a pink swimming suit and smiled sheepishly. "Go get in yours." I looked her up and down. Her cute little pudgy belly was out just slightly and I laughed at how she just looks like she ate a lot today. It made her more adorable to me. After getting on my swimsuit I see her eye-ing the strawberries.

"Have one." I say putting my arms on her belly from behind. Rubbing her bare stomach.

She grabs two and turns round in my arms and feeds me one before eating one herself. It's bitter, but I try not to spit it out. "I'm cold, let's go get in." Rachel runs out the door ahead of me and I get in slowly. She pauses, "I can't"

"Why?" I ask confused.

She points at her belly, "I forgot." She backs away, "It's in that damn expecting book." She looks so disappointed. I start getting out, "Pregnant woman can't get in the hot tub." she frowns up and me and I'm next to her in no time. Getting cold from the wind on my wet body.

"I'm sorry. Let's go in."

"I ruined it, didn't I?"

I open the door letting her in and wrapping a towel around myself and bringing her into a hug inside my towel, "Ruined what?"

"The moment."

I chuckle and kiss the top of her head, "No, I did that when I showed your underwear off."

She slaps me playfully on the butt as she wraps her hands around me, "I almost forgot about that."

We go in and get our PJs on. She's wearing cute pink sweats and I'm opt-out of wearing a shirt and throw on some flannel bottoms. We lie in the king size bed and she reads me part of that stupid expecting book. We lay together like this for hours telling stories about when we were kids and our dreams. We never really talked about going to New York. I mean, we applied for schools and stuff. But, we hadn't _really_ talked about it.

"Finn, I know it's a lot to ask from you. Are you sure that's what you want?"

I put my finger under her chin and pull her face to look at mine. I pull her body up so we're laying face to face. "Rachel, you were meant for great things." I say honestly. "I'm not going to hold you back. And I'm not going to let you go without me." I shrug, "I can't live without you now. It's me and you, babe." I say without even thinking. It's true. It's us. "This baby only sped up the realization I would have come to anyway." I chuckle.

A tear falls down her face and I give her my signature smile. Her lips are on mine instantly. She pushes her whole body against mine and dips her tongue aggressively into my mouth. I guess she liked my little speech. I allow her to take control. Climbing on top of me, she's clawing my skin and I don't even try stop her. My hands explore her back, being cautious of her boundaries.

She pulls off her shirt and I realize her boundaries are fading quickly. My eyes light up like a kid in a candy shop. "Baby…" I say breathlessly before her lips make their way back to mine. I feel my pants getting tighter underneath her as she slowly grinds her hips against mine. She starts to pull down my pants down and I reach for the nightstand.

She stops and looks at my hand, "What the hell are you doing?" She asks sitting up.

"Getting a condom."

She bursts into laughter falling off of me. "Bu-But" She can barely speak she's laughing so hard. Damn, that laugh. It's beautiful, but I don't really get where it is coming from. "I'm already pregnant." She says slapping my chest playfully. I lean up on my elbow so I'm looking down at her with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah." I say, feeling my face grow red with embarrassment. "That…" I trail off. "Now, I ruined the moment."

Rachel put her hand on my shoulder and rubbed back and forth. "Maybe tonight's not the right night." She whispers. I nod my head and take her in my arms, "Tell me a story." She whispers after a couple of minutes.

I think for a moment and kiss her cheek, I have a story I've been wanting to bring up for a while but never had the opportunity. "Remember Sue's sisters funeral? Gene?"

Rachel opens her eyes widely, "Where in the hell is this going?" She questioned me, confused and concerned.

"Shhhh." I put my finger on her lips to calm and quiet her, "Do you remember it."

"Of course I do."

"Do you remember Coach Sylvester's speech?" She nods silently looking in my eyes, "How she was tethered to Gene?" She nods again. "Well you, Miss Berry." I smiled at her, "You're at the other end of my tether." I say biting my lip a little. "I knew it right then. I would have taken you and kissed you right there. I wanted to." I say honestly, "But, it wouldn't have been that apprpritit."

"Appropriate." She corrects me quietly.

"That's what I said." I shrug, "anyway, I'm tethered to you, Rach." I say wiping a tear that was streaming down her face, "That's a nice story to go to sleep to, isn't it?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says nuzzling her face into my chest. It feels wet.

"Hey… what's wrong?"

She looks up at me, "You're my tether too." she says, almost silently.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I knew it long before that." She states sadly.

I look down at her, "I did too." I nod. "But, you know me. I'm a little slow to realize what I already know. Sometimes I need it shoved in my face."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

I closed my eyes and hug her tightly. "I don't know how that is possible."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Kurt POV

"Blaine, get out of my way." Finn screams at Blaine. They are playing XBOX in the living room. Something about Duty.

"Stop shooting at me." Blaine shoots back.

"Then get out of my way!"

Dad is sitting in the living room with them just as entranced as Blaine and Finn are. I roll my eyes and get up just as I hear the kitchen timer ring.

I take the chocolate chip cookies out of the oven and see Rachel and Carole in the living room. "Cookies are ready." I say as I pass them.

Carole took Rachel shopping for winter clothes, now that it's getting closer. There is only a couple days until Thanksgiving so it's been freezing. When winter hits in Lima, it hits hard. Rachel's belly is growing a lot faster then Quinn's did. Or at least it seems faster. She's four months pregnant and she has this cute little beer belly looking thing going on. Pregnancy is tragic. But, it's made her step up her wardrobe. So that's been a plus.

Rachel runs in, wearing an adorable sweater dress twirling around on the kitchen floor. "Are these vegan?"

"Rachel, I saw what you ate last night." I say lifting my eyebrow.

She slaps me and tells me to shush. "I didn't tell Finn about that."

Carole walks in with a couple of shopping bags, "What was it?"

I lean over and whisper, "She ate turkey."

"Rachel." She shouts shocked, "I am so surprised."

She looks down ashamed, "I know, but the baby wants it." She said with a pout.

Carole puts her arm around Rachel, "It's okay, Rachel." She comforts her, "Any baby of Finn's would never be a vegan. It's not your fault. Blame him." She said with a laugh, and hands Rachel a cookie.

"And yes, they're vegan." I finally confirm. "Cookies!" I yell at the boys. I see Blaine throw down his controller.

"You should have had by back!" He says to Finn.

Finn stands up and walks to the kitchen, "How can I have anyone's back when you are in my way."

"Boys." Carole warns and Rachel laughs. My Dad walks in behind them pouring milk for everyone except Rachel.

Finn takes Rachel by the hand and spins her around, "You look pretty."

"You can thank your Mom for that." She says with a nod.

Finn kisses the tips of his fingers and rubs his hand on her belly. Rachel feeds Finn the second half of his cookie. It's sweet, and annoying.

I turn around to Blaine who is still steamed, "It's just a game." I whisper while handing him a cookie. It's sweet how into those games him and Finn get. I sit down at the table and Blaine explains the game to me, once again. I pretend to listen. But, my head it somewhere else. Sectionals.

Sectionals is one week away and once again, the Glee club is in shambles. Quinn and Mercedes have been at each others throats. Santana got bit in the ass by karma. Santana had always told Brittany 'it's not cheating if the plumbing is different.' So, when she caught Brittany and Artie making out in the supply closet she couldn't take it out on Brittany. Instead she's been taking it out on every man woman and child who crosses her path.

"Kurtis! Are you listening?" Blaine says hitting me. I realize I am sitting there in a daze thinking about this whole sectionals mess.

"Blaine Warbler! Don't yell at me. My life is in shambles. And by that, I mean the Glee club." I hear Rachel laugh at my dramatics and see Finn roll his eyes.

Finn walked over and patted me on the back, "Man, you need to stop focusing on it. It's Thanksgiving break."

Rachel comes over and sits next to Blaine and pats his hand, "Don't ever try to explain video games to Kurt or myself. You'll always be shut down. Diva rules." She says in the background of Finn talking.

"Finn! I can't just turn my brain off because school's not in. Sectionals is one week away and no one can even agree on a song."

Dad decided to jump into the conversation, "Why aren't you doing an original song?"

"Because, Mr. Schue wants to save that for Regionals. Where we _really_need it." I say mocking him.

Finn grabs me by the arm, "Let's go talk. I wanted to discuss something with you."

I don't fight him until he pulls me into his room. It smells like boys. Sweat and Grilled Cheese. How did I ever have a crush on someone so gross. I grabbed his arm and pulled him from his nasty room into my pristine room. I breath in the smell of lilac and lavander, "Okay, What?"

Finn looks at my confused and breaths out, taking a seat at my vanity "What is your deal, dude?"

"Whatever do you mean, Finn?"

Finn rolled his eyes and picked up my moisturizer and fiddled around with it in his hands, obviously not knowing what the hell it was, "Okay, I know you're going to go all crazy-Kurt on me." He said with a sigh. He was reluctant to speak, but I silently waited for him to spit it out. "But, you need to calm down. I know the Glee club is freaking out and stuff. But, you need to rise above that. You need to lead by example."

"Um, excuse me Finn. YOU'RE the co-captain." I say frustrated.

Finn sighs, "I am. And I know that no one wants to listen to me and my bullshit. You have to step-up where me and Rach can't."

"Rachel and I" I correct him and swallows hard, trying not to say something snarky. "Okay, what do you suggest I do?"

Finn shrugs, "Just be the anchor. Come up with constructive ideas."

"Opposed to what?"

He scrunched up his face, showing his confusion over the word 'opposed', bur figured it out after 30 seconds. "Opposed to joining in on the gossip and just yelling at everyone. Instead of calling Santana names think of a song that she can sing that will bring out her emotions in a positive way."

"Whoa." I say sitting down on the bed, I am completely taken aback. "When did you turn into Mr. Schue?" I laugh.

He smirks, he's proud of himself, "I guess that I'm just over all the high school drama." He shrugs.

"You're going to be a good Daddy, Finn." I say smiling widely at him.

Finn flashes a surprised grin, "Well, you'll be a damn good uncle."

I hadn't even thought about that. I was going to be an Uncle? I never in a million years thought that was a possibility, being an only child and all. "An Uncle?" I ask allowed, "I'll spoil that girl rotten."

Finn laughs standing up pulling me into a hug, "We don't know that it's a girl." She says after the embrace, walking me out.

My brother, right here, was growing into a man. I couldn't be more scared. I couldn't be happier.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Sam POV

"Rachel, are you sure this is okay?" I whisper as we set the table. It's Thanksgiving and my parents went to Florida for the month with my brother and sister. My Dad had work down there, but my parents didn't want me to miss school, so I'm staying at the Berry's. Mr. and Mr. Berry said it was fine that I have Thanksgiving with them, but I feel like I'm intruding.

"Of course, Sam. You're part of the family." She says with her big grin. I'm so grateful for Rachel. She's helped me be a good boyfriend to Mercedes and helped me with Calculus. She also got me out of the mess that Quinn had gotten me into. She was becoming like a sister to me.

I see Hiram walk into the room, "You're not going to the Hummel's tonight are you?" He asked handing us cups to set on the table.

Leroy walked in pouring wine into three glasses and water into the forth. "Sweetie, she can see Finn tonight if she wants."

"It's our last Thanksgiving with our baby, I won't have the oaf ruining that."

Now I really feel awful, "You know I could go to Mercedes' house if you guys want it to be just the three of you." I say again.

Hiram laughs, "Not at all Sam. If you left I'd probably be more hurt then happy. It's the tall one I can't stand."

"Dad!" Rachel screams, "Stop it. He's my boyfriend. Just stop."

"Well he should have kept it in his pants." Hiram yells back.

Leroy spits out the sip of wine he had just taken and looks up, "It's Thanksgiving. We are not fighting about this." He states setting his glass down. It's really cool that the Berry's let me drink on "Special Occasions", which has basically turned into most Saturdays. They treat me kinda like their long lost son. Probably another reason why I get death glares from Finn. "Sit down. Everyone."

We all sit down and Leroy brings out the turkey and Hiram cuts it as Leroy beings out the rest of the food. "Before we dig in, I want to say a few words." Leroy says sitting down. "Sam, you are so very welcome in our home. I'm glad in a very selfish way that your parents had to go out of town for the holidays. I think we're going to have a great time." He directs at me. "Baby," He says looking at Hiram, "I love you. You are my everything. But, seriously if you say one more mean thing about Finn I will sick the dogs on you." He said with a smile and a wink. "And Rachel, You are beyond perfect. Thank you for being in our life, and putting up with your two crazy Dads." He said reaching out and grabbing her hand. "Now, lets eat."

Rachel looked over at me with tears in her eyes and I stroked her hair before digging in. After we all ate and Rachel snuck a couple bites of my turkey and even some ham I offered to clean up as Hiram and Leroy went into the living room to watch the football games. Rachel sat herself on the counter and picked at the leftover ham as I washed the dishes.

"Your Dads' are too good to me." I say with a smile.

She laughs, "Yeah, well you've been really awesome. Look at you. You're doing dishes and you take me to school. You help out. They appreciate stuff like that."

I finished up some dishes as Rachel texted, still sitting on the counter. I heard the timer on the oven and she hopped off the counter, running into me and almost falling over. I caught her with one arm and she laughed at how clumsly she'd been lately. She opened the over and I was hit in the face with a beautiful smell. "Is that?"

"Pecan Pie." She said putting on oven mits before grabbing it out and putting it in my face.

"That's my favorite." I say, drooling.

She smiled up at me, "I know, I got the recipe from your mom. I want you to feel at home."

I put my arm around her, "You're going to be such a good Mom, Rach." I say before leaning down to smell the pie again.

She turns around and gives me a big hug, her head in my chest, "I want you to know how much you mean to me, to us." She says muffled. She looks at me in the eyes and smiles her big Rachel Berry smile, "You have been so great. I am thankful for you."

I feel something hitting my stomach as I look down at her, "Oh my God." She yells. "Do you feel that?" She grabs my hand and puts in on her belly. "That's the baby."

I can feel something moving. My eyes widen as I look down at her tiny little belly, "Wow."

Leroy runs in, his hand is next to mine in a second and he has tears in his eyes, "Oh, that is miraculous." I step back as they hug and Hiram walks in to feel as well.

After all the excitement she calls Finn to tell him that we all felt the baby. He asks to come over and she tells him that he she would come over tomorrow. I hear her talking to Carole, apologizing for not being able to make it for dessert. She's sad. I see why. It was very uncool of Hiram to do that, to not allow her to see Finn and his family on Thanksgiving.

We all sit down for dessert before we watch 'Fiddler on the Roof' Apparently it's a Berry tradition.

"This pie is awesome." I say as I grab my second piece. I look over and Rachel who has barely touched her pie, she looks distracted. "Is it too hot?" I ask her.

"No, I um," She pretends to yawn, "I'm just tired and want to start the movie" She says as she types speedily on her phone and I wonder if Finn is fighting with Rachel.

I feel my phone vibrate, speak of the devil. It's a text from Finn.

"_What's going on over there, man?_"

I quickly respond,

"_Hiram is being Hiram. Protective Dad. Don't worry about it, dude. We're going to watch Fiddler on the Roof. Maybe after I can convince them to let me take her over there on the way to M's._"

I pick up the plates and Rachel makes herself cozy on the couch and I get another text from Finn.

"_Just let me know. And save me a piece of pie._"

I notice that I had eat the last piece. Shit. I grab the piece from Rachel's plate and scoop it in a tubberware container before sitting next to Rachel on the couch. Within the first half hour Rachel is asleep in my lap and I'm falling asleep too. It's a food coma mixed with the most boring movie I have ever seen. I mean, I know it's ironic cause they're jewish, but damn it's boring.

"Finn! This is a surprise." I hear suddenly and I look up and notice it's 10pm and the TV is off. I must have fallen asleep. I wipe the drool off my face and pick myself up. I was laying over the top of Rachel and I see she has my drool in her hair. That's discusting.

Rachel stirs as I shake her, "Rach, Rachel. We fell asleep." I whisper before looking at my phone 8 missed calls. 2 from Finn, 6 for Mercedes. Then I am bombarded with a sea of "Where are you?" Texts from both Finn and Mercedes. Wow, I was out of it.

"Rachel and Sam are sleeping on the couch." I hear Leroy say again.

Rachel still is asleep in my lap. Oh, come on Rachel. Wake the hell out before Finn goes all chair-kicking monster on us in front of Leroy and Hiram.

"I'm sorry Mr. Berry. I was just worried cause Sam had said maybe he'd try and drop Rachel off on the way to Mercedes and I was just wanting to check on them." Finn says awkwardly as he walks into the room. I'm still trying to wake Rachel up. "Hey Sam, where's Rach?" He asks behind me, he must to be able to see her laying down.

"She's pinned me to this couch." I joke, "She's here." Finn walks around and his face looks calm, but his fists don't. I realize then that Rachel's face is literally buried in my jeans. Dammit, Rach.

Finn leans down and pats her shoulder, "Rachel, baby. Wake up." He says sweetly.

She stirs again and suddenly shoots up knocking Finn in the face and clawing my arm for support after she does. I hear Leroy bust up into laughter as Finn falls backwards on his ass.

"Shit! Rachel." He says loudly, trying not to yell.

She hops off the couch and is next to him in seconds, "Sorry, babe. You startled me." She says looking at his head seeing if she has hurt him.

I look down and see that I'm bleeding from her nails. "You're insane." I laugh walking out of the room to tend to my wound. After calling Mercedes and explaining what happened. She said it was understanding but said I had to go shopping with her the next day to make up for it. I got in my PJs and put on a bandaid where I got my Rachel Berry battle wound and walked back down to the kitchen to give Finn his pie.

"Dude." Finn stops me on my way.

"Hey, I was just going to get you your slice of pie."

"Whatever man." He says following me to the kitchen. "I know you're with Mercedes and stuff. And I really like that you take care of Rachel. But, you need to learn boundaries. You're not Kurt. You can't get away with cuddling her and holding her hand." He states calmly. "You know I try not to get jealous and stuff. But, I can't always help it."

I shrug my shoulders and hand him the pie, "Dude, I know you've been cheated on a lot, but I'm not going to do that to you. I am in love with Mercedes."

He looks shocked, "You are?"

"Yeah" I stutter a little, "I have been thinking about telling her for a while now. Just don't want to get shut down."

Finn smiles big, "Just go for it dude. Do what you told me to do in New York with Rachel."

I smile thinking about it, "Like romantic chick movie style?" I ask.

"Exactly" Finn says patting me on the back.

Finn thanks me for saving him a piece of pie and leaves and I see Rachel sitting on the stairs outside our bedrooms, "Hey, Rachel. What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing." She says in a small voice. "I was just wondering..." She says trailing off.

I take a seat next to her, "What's up shorty?"

"I know I'm like jewish and you're not." She says awkwardly, "But I wondered if you maybe wanted to be the babies Godfather. Or Sandak. That's what they call them in my religion." She says looking up and me, he eyes are soft, nervous. It's really sweet.

I smile at her widely, "Of course I would." I smile pulling her into a hug, "Puck is going to be pissed." I say with a laugh.

"Well, I was thinking two Godfathers, no Godmother. You know, kinda taking after me." She says with a giggle.

I laugh, "Sounds perfect."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Will POV

SECTIONALS!

I write it on the board as everyone chatters behind me about something. The tension in the room is thick. Apparently it's a tradition for all of these kids to be at each others throats the week on Sectionals.

I turn around and see Kurt trying to talk everyone down. This is pathetic. Santana is sitting alone across the room and Quinn keeps giving death glares at Mercedes. Not even sure what happened with either of those.

I hear Kurt almost yelling and it rips me from my thoughts, "Listen you guys. I don't care who slept with who, or who spread a nasty rumor about who. We are a team. Let's start acting like one."

Finn is nodding furiously and Rachel looks almost scared to look away from Kurt.

"I have to agree with Kurt, you're not really acting very much like a team."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Just tell us what songs to sing and we'll be there. I am not going to do team building exercises with you guys."

I am frustrated with the way Quinn is acting, "Quinn, I don't want to hear any lip about this. You, especially, need to act like a team."

"You are not blaming all this on me." She says offended.

Puck jumps to her defense, "Yeah, Mr. Schue. It's the whole club."

I take a seat at the piano, "I know it's the whole club, I'm not blaming one incident."

"If you're going to blame one incident, blame Rachel and Finn's sexcapades." Santana barks, "Nothing has been the same since those two shacked up."

"Santana, that has nothing to do with anything." I state.

Finn looks back at Santana, "You bit yourself in the ass with your lies and maniutation-"

"Manipulation" Rachel corrects.

"Yeah, that. So don't try and blame anything on us."

Tina chimes in, "Yeah that wasn't very fair."

"Don't gang up on me." Santana shouts, "Maybe direct your attention to trouty mouth and his sassy black girlfriend first. I'm the victim in this mess." she reminds everyone.

Sam grabs Mercedes hand and squeezes it, "Shut up, Santana. You're the victim of your own stupidity and you know it."

"Guys!" Brittany attempts to calm everyone down, "Santana didn't cheat, I did. Stop yelling at her."

"You didn't think it was cheating, because Santana lied to you." Kurt states fixing his hair.

Blaine pats his arm, "Maybe you shouldn't be involved." He says quietly and sweetly.

"That's enough. We NEED to get past this." I yell.

Rachel stands up and Finn follows her, "I know I haven't been the best Team Leader because I've been really caught up in my own world." She says suddenly. "But, for most of us, this is our senior year. I want us to win. This is three years in the making. Let's work together." She says sincerely, so quietly that everyone has to listen close. Making it so they won't speak.

"Rachel's right. We can't just keep pointing fingers. We've got to do the work if we want to win. And I think we all want to win." Finn states, putting his arm around Rachel.

"Why don't we pick a song and be done with it?" Quinn asks pursing her lips.

Finn drops his arm from Rachel and puts it up in protest, "Oh Quinn. Get off your high horse." He's louder then I expected. "Stop acting like you're better then us. Then all of us."

"Finn" Rachel whispers, "Maybe you should calm down."

Quinn sighs out, "Finn! I never said I'm better then anyone, all I am saying is that I really don't want to play friends with all of you."

"What is wrong with 'all of us'?" Mercedes mocked Quinn with air quotes.

"You, Mercedes, are an Aretha loving Diva, who doesn't know when to say when."

"What is going on here?" I stand up yelling.

The room goes silent. No one wants to tell a teacher the in's and out's of their personal life, but it is effecting everyone. Rachel goes and sits back down and Finn turns to awkwardly look at me, "Mr. Schuster, I think everyone is just on edge." Rachel says as she's sitting down, "Maybe Quinn is right, maybe instead of focusing on the problem we should just pick a song."

Finn cringes and sits down, "Whatever." He groans under his breath.

I turn around and grab the music I have picked out, it's quiet obvious no one wants to deal with the emotional tension anymore. "Well if no one cares, then you won't mind if I pick the solo's." I says abruptly, handing out sheet music.

"That's fine Mr. Schue." Mike Chang says to me as I hand his sheet.

Santana scoffs, "Yeah, no one really cares at this point."

Wow. What happened to my kids? Maybe Emma can help me with this.

After school I run to Emma's office to catch her before she leaves to take her evening shower. She's cleaning her computer screen off before she goes home. "Emma," I say walking in and sitting myself down. She smiles at me and sits across me. "Can I get your help?"

"Of course, Will." She says continuing to clean. "What can I do for you?"

"It's the kids. They have become less then complacent. Almost severely unhappy. At this point, I don't know how to make them happy." I say looking down, shaking my head.

She reaches over and touches me with her glove covered hand, "Will, you take it all so seriously. You need to remember, these kids are in high school. They are going to have drama."

"I know that, and I'm used to it. But, this is effecting the entire group."

She stands up and walks over to me, "I think you need to get through sectionals, and then you can do another team building competition. You can do the mash-up girl vs boy competition." She sits down next to me putting her hand on my thigh, "I think they are getting frustrated and staying in their comfort zone with the people they want. Force them to work with people they wouldn't necessarily work with."

I look into her big, wide eyes, "You are brilliant, Emma." I say with a wide smile, "I owe you something. I am going to take you out after Sectionals." I say standing up kissing her on the forehead. Our relationship has been confusing for the past couple years, but it's finally feels like we're getting close to being able to make it work again.

I smile and wave at her and she blows me a kiss as I leave.

The next day the bell rings and everyone is seated chattering to one another.

"Alright guys." I say holding up my sheet music. "We're scratching the Beatles medley I gave you yesterday. And there isn't going to be a group number any longer." I say.

"You're cutting it a little close, Mr. Schue." Quinn says in a snarky tone.

"What is he cutting?" Brittany says looking at my hands closely, "He doesn't even have scissors."

I ignore her, "I'll read the groups and you will spilt up." I point next to the piano, "Kurt, Tina, Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel. Over here." I point. They get up and leisurely walk over. "Finn, Sam, Brittany, Mike, Puck and Blaine. Over there." I point towards the back corner, "And lastly, Santana and Artie. In my office."

"Me and Wheels?" Santana says glaring at me.

"I didn't stutter, did I?" I say harshly. "Santana and Artie." I repeat. "I don't want anyone in a group with their significant other. I want everyone working with someone new. We're going to make this work."

I hand each group their papers and meet Artie and Santana in my office. "Okay. You two will be kicking off our set list with this song. I want you to practice all evening tonight. You have the auditorium and Em-, I mean, Ms. Pillsbury will be with you the whole time."

"Mr. Schue, We don't need a chaperone." Santana complains.

Artie looks at me with wide eyes, "I disagree. I would very much appreciate Ms. Pillsbury being there."

After a night of breaking up fights between Mercedes and Quinn, and hearing Coach Bieste breaking up fights between Sam and Finn, who I didn't even know were fighting, I think we've finally got everything put together. Or, as much as we possibly can.

The next day we're in the green room listening to one of the other teams perform a Beatles medley and I thank my lucky stars that I changed our songs. Quinn is fixing Rachel's green dress, and I smile thinking I might have actually made progress with splitting up the groups.

"Thank you, Quinn."

"Whatever, I just didn't want the audience to see your granny panties." She says quickly back. Okay, maybe not.

Puck tucks in his shirt, "Why green? I couldn't look less hot right now."

Finn rolls his eyes, "Shut up dude. I'm the one who looks like a damn green giant."

"Enough. Artie, Santana. Take your places." I point outwards and go around to take my seat.

I see Artie wheel himself out and start singing Ben Folds "You don't know me". Santana walks out, looking flawless and smiling widely. They sing together and Emma did a great job on the choreography. Very simple and silly. At one point Santana even takes a seat on Artie's lap and they seem, if only for a moment, that they are enjoying themselves. After the song Santana begins to wheel him off the stage and right before she's completely off the stage she says loudly into her mic, "Ladies and Gentleman, we are the New Directions."

Finn and Sam walk out behind them, smiled at the audience awkwardly and the music starts to 'Float On' by Modest Mouse. Finn starts it off, "I backed my car into a cop car, the other day. Well he just drove off, sometimes life's ok."

Sam follows, "I ran my mouth off a bit too much, oh what did I say. Well you just laughed it off, it was all ok."

Mike and Brittany dance out together as Sam and Finn sing the chorus together. Puck and Blaine walk out next, singing the next verse, "A fake Jamaican took every last dime with a scam. It was worth it just to learn some sleight-of-hand. Bad news comes don't you worry even when it lands." Puck sings pointing to Blaine to take the next part.

"Good news will work its way to all them plans. We both got fired on exactly the same day. Well we'll float on good news is on the way"

They all sing the chorus together, the boys having not very much choreography so Mike and Britt take over the stage. They look amazing. I smile widely at the boys as they sing and dance on the stage. I am proud, they did this on their own. The whole audience is on their feet as the song ends and Emma sits herself next to me and squeezes my hand.

"They are doing great, Will" She says smiling widely at me. I wonder how long she's been here.

After they finish their set Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn walk out and turn away from the audience. The music begins and and Kurt and Tina walked towards each other holding their microphones. "I never loved nobody fully Always one foot on the ground. And by protecting my heart truly. I got lost in the sounds, I hear in my mind. All these voices, I hear in my mind all these words, I hear in my mind all this music" Those two sing in unison. It's beautiful.

Rachel and Quinn sing the chorus together, swaying to the music softly, "And it breaks my heart. And it breaks my heart. And it breaks my heart, It breaks my heart."

"And suppose I never ever met you

Suppose we never fell in love  
>Suppose I never ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft<p>

Suppose I never ever saw you" Mercedes belts out.

Kurt smiles at her, before he continues, "Suppose we never ever called. Suppose I kept on singing love songs just to break my own fall. Just to break my fall. Just to break my fall. Break my fall. Break my fall."

Rachel sings the next lines alone as the others dance around her as she sings, "All my friends say that of course its gonna get better, Gonna get better, Better better better better, Better better better."

They all sing the rest of the song together, Mercedes belting out the last note. Holding hand with Kurt as she does. I smile and stand, applauding them. Emma is yelling "Glee kids, Hooray." I laugh thinking that all the kids here are 'Glee kids'.

As we wait for the results everyone seems happy, relieved that it's over. There is a sense of completion in the air. The tension is finally gone. We finally worked together. I just hope we're past all the madness that was this last week. All the kids hold hands wait to hear who has won. The announce us as the winners and my heart skips a beat. Puck hugs me and I get knocked back from the surprise of it. Everyone is laughing and hugging and I look in the audience and see Emma jumping up and down clapping rapidly. This is a great group of kids.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Rachel POV

It's Christmas time. Finn loves Christmas, and even though I have never been one to celebrate it. I'm really excited to this year. Finn promised me our kids could be jewish and I still intend for that to happen. But, I wouldn't deprive Finn of his favorite holidays. We're going to have to learn how to make it work. Hanukkah and Christmas. Chanukkah, I guess?

I knock on the Hummel/Hudson's door. Burt opens up and give me a weird look, "Hey Rach, You need help with that massive candle stick?" He asks me referring to the menorah in my hand.

"Sure" I say handing it to him. I walk inside and he sets it by the window next to the tree. "That's actually the perfect place for it. I mean, if you don't mind. If you do, we can keep it in Finn's room." I say while I take off my boots and coat. I look down at my massive belly and sigh, nothing fits me anymore. It's awful. I can't even wear the cute Christmas sweater I bought to wear for Finn last year before we had broken up.

"Of course we can have that here. When does it start?" Burt asks as I hear Finn running down the stairs. He's not very subtle about anything he does.

"Tomorrow night. We're going to do it at both houses, I think." I say biting my lip. "It's fun." I smile as Burt plugs in the lights so the Christmas tree will light up.

"It's Hanuakkah already, Rach? I thought it was tomorrow. Sorry. I'm not ready." Finn says freaking out. His hair isn't done and he's in his sweats.

I laugh, "Calm down. It's not until tomorrow. I just wanted to bring the menorah."

"The ma-whata?"

"The big ass candle stick." Burt says.

I laugh as Finn takes me into his arms, "You ready for Chanukkah?" He asks me sweetly, with his signature smile. It still makes me melt.

"I'm ready, babe."

The first night of Hanukkah we spend at my house. Finn gets dressed up in a button up and it's really sweet. We make potato pancakes because Finn has never tried them and wait for the sun to go down. My Dad prays as we light the first candle. Daddy lights the first candle every year. After it's lit and the prayers are said we sat quietly in the living room on the floor in front of the candle. Finn is obviously awkward, not knowing what to do or say. I scoot myself in between his legs and lay my head back on his chest and close my eyes. We sit there and Finn slowly rocks me and she sit.

Daddy and Dad give Finn and I a gift each to open. The first gift is always a small one. I got leg warmers and Finn got socks. Finn was adorable with his reaction, "Oh man, you guys read my mind. I've really been needing socks. All mine are getting holes in them from football." My adorable and sincere boyfriend.

Afterwards we go to his house and repeat the ceremony. I allow Burt to light the first candle and I read the prayers. It's really fun and interesting sharing this experience with another family. Afterwards we don't exchange gifts, we'll be doing all of that on Christmas. Kurt and Blaine made brownies with Olive Oil because oil is such a big part of Hanukkah history. I am floored at how amazing everyone is being about this. Finn and I are pretty lucky.

The next couple days fly by and suddenly it's Christmas Eve. After lighting the fifth candle Sam walks down the stairs in the dark, "Sirs." I feel Finn's arms tense around me. "I'm going to spend the night at the Jones' but I wanted to give you this." He held up two wrapped presents. My Dads' opened them , He gave them matching ties. One gold with blue starts and one blue with gold stars.

"This is perfect Sam." Dad says hugging Sam. Daddy wipes a tear and hugs him as well.

He hands me a small box and I reluctantly open it. Finn won't remove his grip on me. It's a small box and when I open it I notice that it's earrings with feathers on them. Nothing too fancy, just really pretty basic earrings. I smile up and him and he leans down to give me an awkward hug. "Merry Christmas, Mamma." I have a feeling these earrings mean more then I know. But, I'll ask him when Finn isn't right next to us.

I hug my Dads' goodbye and tell them I'll see them tomorrow night. "Thanks again for letting her be there on Christmas morning. It's really important to my mom." Finn says with a smile and I grab my bag which Dad immediately takes from me. "And me. Thanks again, sirs."

Dad smiles at me and hugs me. "I'll walk you out." Daddy hugs Finn and me before we walk to the truck. Dad beats Finn to the truck and opens my door for me. I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek. "Drive safe Finn." He warns, "I love you, BerryPie." He says hugging me tightly. "I know Carole will be checking, so if I find out that you slept in any other room, besides Kurts I will find that boy and kill him, you hear me?" I swallow and nod before shoving him away and closing the door.

We drive in silence. Finally Finn hits the steering wheel in frustration, "That dude pisses me off." Finn yells.

"He's my Dad, Finn. You can't do that."

"I'm not talking about Hiram." He yells. "I'm talking about Sam."

I'm surprised, "What is your deal?"

Finn purses his lips, "My deal? You know he did that to show me up."

"Did what?"

"Got your Dads those gifts. Now when I give them their gifts tomorrow night, I'll look like I'm just copying him." He sighs.

I smile, "You got them gifts? That's really sweet."

"Well it doesn't matter now. The son they always wanted already gave them the perfect gifts. Mine are just second best." Finn frowns. He's being ridiculous, "This is about Thanksgiving still isn't it?"

"Well stop picking Godfathers for our kid without talking to me." He says as we pull up to his house. He's hurt, I can see it. I frown at him as he looks over, "Don't give me that face. I love you, but you're just doing whatever you want and not talking to me about anything." He pouts.

"Kurt is going to be the uncle, Puck is your best friend and Sam is mine."

Finn's mouth drops, "Sam is your best friend?"

"Well besides Kurt, yeah."

"Why can't you have girlfriends?"

"Why do you have to be so jealous?" I say grabbing my bag and he grabs it from me, "and why won't anyone ever let me carry anything?"

"Because you're pregnant. And because you cheated on me."

"WHAT?"

"I'm jealous because I've been cheated on twice." He whispers.

"Finn Hudson." His name flows out of my mouth like liquid. "We are not having that discussion. That was last year and you know I made a mistake. We've both made mistakes. We can't keep holding them against each other." I'm hurt that he even brought it up. I feel a tear fall down my face.

"I know, I'm not. I'm sorry. I ju-just. I love you. I was being honest. That is wear my jealousy issues come from." His voice is shaking. I put my hand on his face and rub his cheek with my thumb. "I love you."

"I love you, too. But I'm still really appalled that you brought that up."

He looked at me confused, "shocked, appalled means shocked, but in a bad way."

"I'm appalled too, then. I shouldn't have said that." He whispers. He gets out and jogs over to my side lifting me out of the car and I wrap my legs around him and he carried me and my bag in.

"We're home for Christmas." Finn yells out setting me down and kissing me. He runs my bag up to Kurt's room and I take my boots off in the landing. Kurt, Blaine, Burt and Carole walk in from the kitchen with milk and cookies. "Are those for Santa or me?" Finn asks walking back down the stairs.

"There for you, Sherlock." Kurt says hugging his brother and then me. We light the fifth candle before we open our first present.

"Only one present tonight." Burt explains.

"Oh, whatever could it be?" Kurt said sarcastically, Finn and Blaine laughed.

We open our gifts and I pull out a night gown with a snowman on it. It's really nerdy looking and I smile awkwardly at it. Finn opens his, he has flannel PJ's and Kurt has some silk silver ones. Blaine pulls out some stirped pants and a matching t-shirt. I don't get it. Why was everyone laughing and why do we all have Pajamas.

"Okay, everyone go put on their PJs." Carole says clapping her hands. I grab my nightgown and start to head up the stairs. "I hope that fits, sweetie. I could find maternity Pajama pants." She said with a frown. I smile awkwardly at her and walk to Kurts room. Kurt and Blaine walk into the bathroom and change together. I can hear them giggling as the change. I take off my clothes and throw on a tank top and short to wear under this very awkwardly shaped nightgown I hear a knock and Finn opens the door.

"You okay, babe?"

"Yeah, I just… I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why are pajamas funny?"

Finn laughs and takes me in his arms, "They aren't funny. We just knew what we were going to get. We always open one present on Christmas eve, and it's always Pajamas that we're supposed to wear that night."

"Oh, so it's just like how I always know the first gift of Hanukkah is going to be socks or something."

Finn laughs, "Exactly."

He leans down to kiss me and suddenly my tongue is forcing it's way into his mouth. His hands are on my lower back pulling me close and my hands are gripping at his hair. Pulling him closer and closer to me. He pulls back suddenly, "My parents are waiting" He says breathlessly. "But, god, do I want you."

I force myself away from him and throw on my nightgown, "You sure you still want me?" I say spinning around in the awkward nightgown.

He laughs, "It's a little less, I'll be honest." He nods, "But not by much." He says with a smile.

We make our way downstairs and watch "A Christmas Story" Which is hilarious. I hadn't seen it before. We take pictures of us all in our PJs and I make my way to Kurts room. I head hits the pillow and I'm instantly asleep. Suddenly, I hear Finn's whispering. "Babe, wake up."

"It's Christmas already?"

"Not yet. We're switching rooms." He whispers. "Blaine is going to sleep in here with Kurt and you're coming with me." Without warning I'm in his arms and he's carrying me to his room. I see Blaine's shadow and feel Kurt kiss my head as we pass. He lays me on his very small bed and I sit up and lift off my night gown. It's really hot in Finn's room.

"You don't waste time." He chuckles quietly taking off his shirt and getting under the covers.

"No, it's 100 degrees in here." I say turning off the heater on the floor.

"Oh stop it." He laughs.

I lay down over the covers and turn to face him, "How is this going to work? Won't Burt and Carole catch us?"

"No, Kurt wakes up first on Christmas, cause he's so excited. He'll wake us up before he wakes up our parents and then we'll be downstairs before they even wake up."

I lay next to him to kiss him, "You better be right." I whisper before changing me tune, "So… Finn… You still want me?" I whisper seductively.

Suddenly, his hands are on my body and the blanket is gone, "more than you know." He says in between kisses. I know in an instant that if we do what we both want to do, I'm not going to be able to be quiet. I put my hands on his chest to stop him.

"You know we can't." I whisper. "Not with your parents right below us."

Finn nods, kissing my forehead, "Who would think it'd be so hard to laid by your pregnant girlfriend." Finn jokes. I should be offended. But, I just laugh and hit him playfully. He gets up and turns on his fan. "You're burnin' up." He says before getting back in bed.

"You take perfect care of me." I smile up at him in the dark. I see his features from the moonlight and I think about how amazing it will be to finally have all of him. I look at the clock and notice it's after midnight, "Merry Christmas, Finn."

"Merry Christmas, Berrypie." Finn says before laying his head on chest and looking down and my belly. "Merry Christmas Baby Berry." He whispers to my belly. "I can't wait to see your little face." I wipe a tear from my cheek as he looks up at me.

"Baby," I whisper, "Will you tell me?" He knows what I'm asking. I asked not to know the sex of the baby, but he wanted to know. He has known for over a month and has been really good and not telling anyone, not even my Dads'. Not even Kurt. I think he might have let it slip to Puck though. "It would be a really nice Christmas present." I smile down at him.

He lifts himself so he's towering over me, looking deep into my eyes. He's trying to decide if he should tell me seeing as I had been so against it before. I run my fingers through his hair. I really want to know. I'm ready to know.

"It's a baby boy." He whispers. I smile widely, a little Finn. A mini-Finn.

"That. Is. Perfect."

"Really?" Finn smiles down at me.

I look up at him and see a tear fall down his cheek, "Of course it is. I can't wait to have a little you." I laugh.

"I love you Rach." He rubs my belly, "I love you baby boy."

"I love you both too."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Finn POV

"Finn!" I hear Kurt whisper while he shakes me.

"What?" I say groggily and open my eyes. "It's freakin' 5am."

I feel Rachel stir, "We've gotta get up." She says, yawning.

"My Dad will wake up any minute, Finn. Get your ass up." He says swatting my backside. I jump up and see Blaine walk in lazily. His hair is curly and matted where Kurt's is done perfectly. They are so different. Kinda like Rachel and me. She gets up and Kurt screams, "Whoa, Diva. You best put your nightgown back on." He says throwing her gown at her. I look at her and notice her tank top is not even remotely on correctly. Her pink bra is showing and she looks like she was in the middle of a hurricane.

Blaine turns around awkwardly and Rachel starts adjusting her tank top and shorts before throwing her nightgown back on. "You need a bigger bed baby." She says awkwardly. She smooths her hair in the mirror and rubs the mascara from under her eyes. She looks fresh-faced in no time and turns to Kurt, hugging him, "Merry Christmas." She whispers before breaking the embrace and grabbing my hand. We all walk out of the room as Burt walks up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Burt asks rubbing his eyes.

Kurt runs to hug him. "Merry Christmas, Papa." He yells loudly, excitedly. I can tell he's trying to think on his feet.

Burt laughs, "Yeah, Kurt. You too." He releases him to pat me on the back and begin walking down the stairs. "Why were you all in Finn and Blaine's room."

"It's not Blaine's room." I protest.

Rachel squeezes my hand, "Kurt and I were waking the sleepy heads up."

"But, it's five am." Burt says yawning again and pouring two cups of coffee. Rachel walks in behind his getting a casserole dish out of the fridge and preheats the oven. "What are you making Rachel?"

"French Toast Casserole."

"Is that vegan?" Kurt asks allowed.

She shakes her head, "I need to start learning how to cook for non-vegan people at some point." She shrugs. "I made vegan muffins for me." She smiled widely at me.

After a hour of opening random gifts from my parents. Burt gave us a crib and gave Kurt and Blaine matching guitars. I guess the shop is doing really well. We also got tons of clothes, baby and adult. and Kurt got a gift card to H&M so he can go there when we're in LA. I don't get what his obsession with that weird store is. Finally, it was time for us to give Mom and Burt their gifts.

My mom almost cried when she opened the blanket Rachel made her, and Burt was really excited about the box of Slim Jims, even though Kurt scolded us for it. Kurt got the 'designer towels' that said "Barole". Which I didn't get at first, but after they explained it I thought it was pretty cool.

We ate breakfast, that casserole thing was really good and then we all got ready for the day. There was a fresh layer of snow so Rachel, Kurt and Blaine made snowmen while I set up Kurt's present in his room. A custom shoe rack, he would die when he saw it. When they came back in Rachel was soaking wet and her hair started to curl from moisture. "Baby, get dried off so we can give Kurt and Blaine their presents." Mom and Burt were napping on the couch so I was trying to be really quiet.

We walk up the stairs and Kurt screams once he sees it, "It's perfect, Finn."

"Rachel painted it." I say as he hugs me. He gives Rachel and bug hug and she hands Blaine a small box. "It's nothing big, just a little something for you."

He opens up the box and holds in the striped ties. "Warbler ties?" He laughs, "They are perfect." Rachel hands him another box.

"Here is a couple shirts you can wear it with." She said, "I know you're not as used to wearing street clothes all year round." She jokes. "This is the best of both worlds."

Blaine hugs Rachel before Kurt escorts us into my room where the TV is on. "What's this?" I notice there is a picture and my mom and the TV is paused.

"This is a little home movie for you and Rachel to watch while we finish up your gift." Kurt smiles and Rachel and I sit down on the bed.

She lays her head into my neck and smiles on my skin. "Are you having a good Christmas?" She asks.

"Yes." I say smirking down at her, "When do I get my present?" I ask lifting an eyebrow.

She laughs and scoots backwards on the bed, I follow her. "Shh. The timing of your present is yet to be determined."

"But, I get it today, right?" I ask.

"Of course. What about me, huh?"

"Tonight, after we light the menorah." I say with a smile before pressing play on the remote.

We cuddle together as we watch a mini-me play drums and talk about bugs and dinosaurs. That must have been a phase. Afterwards we see a mini-Rachel singing "Colors of the Wind" dressed like Pochantas.

"I remember that." I say shocked. "The 4th Grade play. I was one of the trees." I can see myself looking bored in the background pretending to sway. Rachel shakes her head and laughs.

"Oh no." She buries her head into her hands when I see the next video. "Who recorded this?" I hear Rachel screaming and see her in that weird green dress she wore at that party we had last year. "IT TASTES LIKE PIG." She yells.

"How do you know what pig tastes like, babe?" I asks confused.

She laughs and hits me, "I said pink, Finn." After a couple more random videos came on Kurt burst in with a smile on his face.

"Your present awaits." He says with a bug grin. He takes us downstairs and then to the basement door, no one goes down there cause it's still not finished, but it has a lot of space. This present must be huge. We walk down hand in hand and my mom is standing in the middle of the room with Burt. The basement is somehow finished.

"What?" I wonder what is going on.

"You didn't." Rachel gasps. My mom walks up and hugs Rachel, as I look around. There is a king sized bed in the corner and pictures of Rachel and I all over in frames. Next to the bed there is a the crib that Burt bought us, all put together. There is a sign above the crib that says, 'All Because Two People Fell in Love.'

"Wow." I finally manage to get out. "This is... unbelievable." I'm shocked at how much work this must have been.

Mom walks over to me and puts her arms around me, "Kurt thought the whole thing up."

Burt nodded, "I know me and your Mom are pretty old school usually. But, I think a family should stick together. And it'll only be for a couple months until you go to New York."

"I'm confused... what are you saying?" I ask.

Rachel looks back at me with big eyes, she looks almost nervous, "We want Rachel to move in, honey." She says sweetly. "And if she doesn't want to, then we need a bigger room for when the baby is here anyway."

Rachel shakes her head, she looks... humbled. "You guys are so sweet to do this, though I think Finn and I should discuss it more in depth before deciding any permanent changes." Rachel nods and then hugs Kurt.

"This really is amazing." I say to Kurt as he hugs me.

Burt starts to walk up the stairs followed by Blaine. "Alright, we'll leave you." my mom says blowing me a kiss and hugging Rachel again. Kurt hugs us both again and we thank him about 18 more times before he finally makes his way downstairs.

"Wow." I say sitting on the bed. "Wow again. This bed is epic." I say laying back on it. I hear Rachel giggle very lightly and sit next to me rubbing her belly.

"I don't know if this is a good idea." She whispers.

I sit up and look at her, "What is?"

"I feel like they just gave us this room, but I don't want you to fill pressure to have me move in. We can switch off nights with him." She says pointing to her belly.

"Stop." I say sternly, "I think it's perfect. I don't want to spend nights away from you. From him. A family should be together." I say quietly. "We're a family."

She looked up at me, her eyes looking between my two eyes, quickly. She's trying to read me, and I'm also trying to figure out what the hell is going on in her head. I usually can read her so easily, but not right now. "Are you sure?" She finally spits out.

"I am more then sure." I say sincerely. "I don't want to spend a night without you now, as it is. Once, the baby comes I'm definitely won't want to."

"Well then," she begins. Then her face drops, she gasps and grabs my hand to touch her belly, "You feel him?" She looks at me, one eyebrow raised with wide eyes and a big smile on her face. I do, I feel the baby kicking like crazy.

I smile big, and surprised, "He's excited about our new place." I say chuckling.

"Our place." She whispers. "Christopher." she says, I look up at her confused.

"I'm Finn." I say.

She laughs loudly, looking up at me with her wide Rachel Berry 100 watt smile. "I want to name him Christopher. After your Dad."

"Okay." I say simply. She is perfect. That name is perfect. This place is perfect. My lips find their way to hers immediately. I can't stop kissing her. My hands are on either side of her face and their is a sense of urgency in me. I hear someone knock now, I know it's Kurt. Rachel pushes me back and smiles at me.

"Come in." She says a little short of breath standing up. "Come feel the baby. He's kicking like crazy."

Kurt comes running downstairs quickly, "Rachel Berry!" He yells. "Did you just say he?" He says pointing at her as if he's making an accusation.

"I did." She grins again.

The next couple hours are spent discussing baby names and we tell the family that it's a boy. When Rachel says 'Christopher' to my Mom she starts to weep. I have never been around so many crying people in my life. This pregnancy brings the tears out of people. Once it's almost night fall Rachel and I get all packed up to go over to the Berry's and I worry about what they are going to say about Kurt's 'gift'. They won't be too happy. But, of course they won't be very happy about my gift to Rachel, either.

"Merry Christmas! Thanks for everything." Rachel says as we head out the door. She's wearing this adorable sweater dress and boots. How is it possible that she can still look sexy when she's pregnant? I seriously want her more and more each day. I wonder if that's creepy since our son is like... growing in her. Well, after that thought I want her a little less.

We walk out to the car to drive to the Berry's. "Okay, are you ready for your present?" She asks as we get in the car.

"Yes please." I say a little surprised as I get in my side of the truck. "Right here?" I ask.

She smiles up at me reaching in her bag and she pulls out a key and hands it to me with a seductive grin. "What is this, baby?" I say looking down at the key in my hand. It has a key chain on is that says 52. "Is this a hotel key?"

"My Dads' aren't expecting us home tonight." She says quietly.

I am excited, and all at once my entire plans for the evening are shattered. My face drops. "So, I told them I'm staying at your house for one more night and Kurt is covering for us. I thought it would be a nice night, really alone." She grabs my hand, "Baby?"

"Rachel..." I sigh. "This is amazing of you. like, perfect." I know my face still isn't pleasing her, she looks concerned.

"I thought you would be happy."

I bite my lip, "I am, I just wanted to give your Dads their gift and I wanted to give you your present." I say trailing off.

She giggles, "Can't you give it to me now?" She shrugs. "Or at the hotel, it's a really nice room." She nods with a smile.

"Well I kinda wanted to talk to your Dads' first."

There was a brief pause and finally looks up at me, "Finn... does your present come in a tiny box?" She asks. How did she know that.

"Um, yeah."

"Finn, you're not proposing to me tonight, are you?"

How did she know that? What did I say? Why is Rachel so smart? "...no"

"Oh."

"Why did you think that?" I say with my voice cracking.

She looks out the window awkwardly, we're still in my driveway, "Well you said you wanted to talk to my Dads first. So I just assumed. Sorry that was stupid of me."

Wait. Is she upset? I am having a terrible time reading her today. "Rachel, look at me." She turns to look at me awkwardly. "I was, I mean, I am." Fuck, I'm screwing this up. I'm in a freaking truck, and I am asking Rachel Berry to marry me. In a truck. I freaking broke up with Quinn in this truck. Am I really about to do this. I am shaking like crazy, "I'm sorry, Rach. This is all wrong." I say seriously. "I want to marry you. But, I wanted to ask you in the right way." my voice cracks. I'm so nervous. I feel like I could throw up.

Rachel looks up into my eyes and scoots closer to me and puts her finger on my lips, "Shhh. Finn. Yes. Just, yes."

"But I had this whole speech, and I was gunna say things like, I want us to be the Hudsons, and I can't wait to make you my wife, and stuff like that." I sputter out.

"Shh..." She puts her arms around my neck, "Of course I'll marry you, Finn." She whispers.

"Really?" I whisper.

"Of course." She ran her hands through my hair and pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I don't want to rush into it, Finn. But, I do want to marry you. So, how about we just be engaged for a while?" She asked.

I couldn't decide if I was happy she said yes, or upset she wanted to wait. "Okay babe." She looked at me like she was waiting for something. What could she be waiting for. "Oh! The ring!" I say remembering. She doubled over in laughter as I fumbled in my pockets for the box. I open it up and show it to her, she covers her mouth in what I hope is excitement on her face, "This is why I was shoveling those driveways the last couple months." She smiled up at me widely and her lips found mine.

"Finn," She whispered against my lips. "Just because we're waiting to get married doesn't mean we have to wait for _everything_."

She didn't have to say another word. I was on my way. When we got to the hotel. My palms are sweating. We walk to the room hand in hand and I'm holding her bag. I see a note on the bed with my bag on the bed. The note claims it's from Kurt but I have a feeling Blaine wrote it.

_Finn and Rachel,_

_Get it!_

_-Klaine._

I show it to Rachel and she laughs before nodding and saying it had to be the work of Blaine. I excuse myself to the bathroom to get into my pajamas. I leave off the shirt again and just throw on some basketball shorts. They are a little tight, Kurt packed the ones I never wear. When I walk out of the bathroom Rachel is on the bed in the shorts and tanktop from the night before. The bottom of her belly is showing just a tad and she looks very nervous. I hopped on the bed, hoping that being playful would ease her nerves. I looked at her smiling face and realize that it did.

I lie down next to her on my side, leaning over her, putting her hand on her belly. She lays backwards and looks up at me. "Hi" I whisper as she brings her hands up to my face, the rubs her thumb back and forth on my face. "I see you put on the ring" I say leaning down to kiss her softly.

"I love it. I love you." She said pulling my head closer to kiss her. My tongue grazes her lips to ask for entrance which she grants almost instantly. For a moment we just kiss. It's soft and sweet and intimate. After a couple of minutes I find myself being pushed back and she climbs on top of me. I looked away for a second to think of the mailman before returning my focus to her. He boobs had gotten a lot bigger with the pregnancy which was really awesome. I caught myself staring at them and tried to return my focus to her eyes. She was smirking at me when I did. She grabbed my hand and moved it to her chest. I smiled widely before grabbing her head with my other hand and bringing her down to me.

I let my lips crash into her with sheer urgency. She moaned into my mouth as she grinded. I tried not to grip her too tightly. I was still scared she was too fragile. She pulled off her tank top quickly and started pulling at my shorts. I was letting her make all the moves. I wanted to ravish her, but I didn't want to go too far. "Touch me more." She whispered into my mouth. I obliged. I put my hands on her back trying to undo her bra with one hand, unsuccessfully at first. Finally after about 12 attempts it undid and she let it fall. I am surprised at how much bigger they had gotten since the last time I'd seen them. It was a drunken night, but the image was burned in my mind.

I kissed her cheeks, her neck, her chest. I kissed her everywhere, she began to moan my name as I started pulling her shorts down lightly. She leaned up and pulled them down and I pulled mine down as well. She was in this purple thong and I lifted my eyebrow and pulled her back up to me. Her lips were back on me and her hand on my package. Rubbing me up and down. She pulls him out of the slit in my boxer briefs and I can't contain my excitement, "Holy Shit, Rach." I breath before returning to my hungry mouth to hers.

I bring my fingers down to her clit and rub it softly as she shakes in pleasure as I do. She moans in my mouth and I have to thing of the mailman another time to control myself. "I'm ready" She says reaching down to push her underwear to the side, which I actually find ridiculously hot. I reach down to slid myself inside her reminding myself silently that I don't need a condom. Don't want to embarrass myself like that again. She pushed herself up and down once or twice and I closed my eyes tight trying to make it last longer. She pushed her lips againist mine and I wrap my arms around her. "Oh, Rach I can't hold it much longer." I sputter out.

"Go baby." She whispers and I feel myself release inside her as she moans my name loudly and rides it out with me. We stay like that for a moment until she topples over, lying herself next to me. She shook a little bit, probably from the air in the room on her mostly naked body. I sit up to grab a blanket and wrap it around her before cleaning myself off. After I take care of that I lay back down next to her, snuggling under the blanket with her.

"Hi." She says looking deep into my eyes.

"Hey." I smile back. After a couple moments, I kiss her nose and then her lips, "You. Are. Amazing."

She giggles and snuggles close to me, "You weren't too bad yourself." She teases. "Wow. That really makes you tired." She yawns.

"Sleep, baby." I say combing my fingers through her hair. Before I know it, she's sleeping in my arms, and I am happy. Very, very happy.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Santana POV

"Rachel! Shut the hell up!" Quinn screams behind me as Brittany grabs my hand tightly.

"Quinn, Can we not fight?" Rachel begs, "I just want to make sure we pick the right songs."

I roll my eyes and look at Mr. Schue who is obviously at a loss for words, "Listen ladies," I start, "Let's not play games, we all know you two are fighting for the same man." I hear the muffled laughter before I continue, "But, how about we just face the facts."

"What facts?" Quinn spits out.

"The fact that neither of you are nearly as great as me or Brittany."

Brittany drops my hand and stands up, "San and I deserve a solo."

Quinn turns around, "Yeah, right." She spits, "You aren't even in the running." She says to Brittany.

I hold my finger up to Quinn, "Hows abouts yous shut your blonde piehole before I shut it for you, Q." I say loudly.

"Whoa." Mr. Schue finally steps in, "Everyone sit back down." He says standing up. I see Rachel look thankfully at him and Quinn rolls her eyes at me, before grabbing Puckerman's hand. "We're not playing these games. We're going to work together. Whether you like it or not." Mr. Schue says loudly before writing "REGIONALS" on the board. "We're not going to have Sectionals the second. We will work together on this." Mr. Schue claimed.

After discussing the songs we might sing for an hour, the bell rang and Britt whispered in my ear, "Meet me in the janitors closet." I watch her wink at me as she walks out of the room, and see Rachel walk swiftly to Mr. Schuester with Finn along side. She starts to say something snotty and I tune out looking over to Quinn.

"Puck, stop it." She whispers straightening out her cheerios uniform. "I am not trying to fight with her, she just gets on my nerves." She spits through her clenched jaw.

"Is it true, Q? Do you want to be with him?" Puck asks quietly, almost begging her. Wow I've officially lost all my respect for him. He is not even remotely attractive to me anymore.

"No, I love you. Now stop." She says right before storming off and Puck sighs and sits back down.

"Come on, Puck." I motion for him to walk with me, "How abouts we talk it out. You look pitiful and it's making me sick." Puck knows, probably better than anyone that I do mean well. But, I'm still going to make a hell of a lot of fun out of you no matter what.

I text Brit as we walk:

"_Let's skip the scissoring today. I've gotta help Puckasarus get out of his Quinn slump._"

"Wanna go to the library?" I ask opening my locked to throw all my books in there and I see Puck staring at the picture I have up in my locker of me and Berry at the pool. "What?"

"I don't remember this happening." He says grabbing the picture to get a closer look.

"eh, I was drunk. But I look hot and I like Brit's face in the background." Brit is in the back laughing hysterically at Rachel's lack of good dance moves as we are dancing to an Usher song. I take the picture from him and notice someone else in the background, Quinn. She's looking over at Finn who appears to be clapping or something. He's also genuinely happy. And Quinn looks like she's in pain or something.

"She'll never get over him." He sighs.

I bite my lip and close my locker abruptly, we walk and I try to think of the best way to phrase the thoughts running through my mouth. "Probably not." I purse my lips, "But I guess people could say the same thing about you and her." I link my arm with him as we walk into the library. He obviously hasn't been in here all year with the way he's looking at it, as if we're on a different planet. We take our seat at one of the tables and he seriously is pissing me off with how sad he is, "Listen, she's got it bad for him. He was her first love and shit. And you were her first time and she had a kid with you. You two have a freaking connection. So get the hell over it."

"But, she wants Finn."

"She wants you both." I finally say, "She wants you and him. And instead of being an adult and making a choice, she lets you boys make the choices for her." I say bluntly. "Listen, mohawk, you're hot. You could get whoever you wanted. If you're sick of being tossed around, dump the blonde goddess and go for someone else."

I see his eyes light up, "Not Berry." I sat rolling my eyes, "She's pregnant. And you could do much better."

Puck laughs, "Whatever. I wasn't thinking that. What if I followed in that little divas footsteps? Maybe found me a love from Carmel."

"I don't know where you're going with this." I say checking my phone.

"_Okay, San. But, if we don't get it on soon, I'll have to get it somewhere else. ;)_"

I purse my lips in frustration and look back up at Puck who is in the middle of telling me his master plan, "Okay start over. WHAT?"

"Okay, it's like this. I go over to Carmel. I pull a Jesse St. Douchebag and get one of those hot pieces of ass to fall in love with me. It's win win. I'm making Quinn jealous, making her realize that I'm just as good as Finn, if not better. AND I'm helping us out cause I'm getting their set lists and shit." Puck is genuinely proud of his idea. His eyes are wide and bright, he never gets like this.

I hear the dwarf's voice behind me, whispering "I'm serious Finn, stop leaning over me. You're pushing my belly into the-" there is a crash and I look to see Rachel and Finn and a pile of books on the ground in front of her.

Puck sees them to and beckons them to come over, moving a chair out for Rachel. "Come on. You don't have to eavesdrop."

Finn fumbles around picking up the books they dropped and setting them in a pile in front of us before sitting next to me. "Sorry, I heard my name so I wanted to know what was going on."

"Noah, you aren't going to make a Vocal Adrenaline girl fall for you. It's evil." She says nodding her head.

I laugh, "It is a little evil."

Finn rolls his eyes, "Listen, you don't need to prove to Quinn you're better then me." He says awkwardly, looking away.

"Shut up, dude. I already know I'm hotter then you." Puck says in defense.

Rachel reaches to grab Noah's hand, "All Finn is saying is that putting random girl through torture just to piss Quinn off isn't worth it."

"Yeah, something like that." Finn nods.

I roll my eyes, "Okay, troll and frankenteen have a point." I shrug, "I mean, even if it would help us to win."

I see Rachel's eyes brighten when I say that and I see her mentally talk herself out of it. "Just don't, Noah."

"Maybe you're just paranoid, dude. Quinn isn't into me like that anymore."

Rachel laughed, "Yeah she is. But, she loves you as well, Noah."

Puck grinds his teeth in frustration, "I'm getting a whole bunch of mixed signals here." He says pulling his hand away from Rachel. "I just want to ensure that she's not going to go all crazy Quinn on me and leave me for someone random... like Karofsky of something."

I laugh loudly and see everyone look at me, "Trust me, that one ain't happening." I say still laughing, "But, you can't make sure she doesn't leave you."

"Yeah, stuff like that is always uncertain." Rachel adds. "You just need to be with who you want to be with and do your best to make it work out."

Puck stands up, "Whatever, I have to get to practice. You coming Finn?"

"Really, Puck? You're just going to peace out?"

Finn gets up and kisses Rachel's forehead, "No, we really do have to go." He says, "Rachel, I'll come get you after. You just going to be in here?"

"Probably. I have a bunch of homework to do."

After they leave I run my fingers through my hair as I think, I notice Rachel grabbing her stomach, "Rachel, you sure are getting huge. When are you due?"

"March 14th" She says cringing, "The baby is kicking my rib cage or something." She is obviously in pain.

"Want me to take you home?"

She tries to stand up, "No, can you just help me get to the nurse?" She says trying to stand up. I help her up and that is when I feel it.

"Berry. Did your water just break on my GOD DAMN SHOES?" I scream.

She doubles over and her claws are in my arm, "Santana." She whimpers, "I need to go to the hospital." She cries.

She puts her arm around me and we start to walk. I see Artie in the hallway flirting with Brittany. "Wheels" I scream, "Hows abouts you stop and help me with Yentle. If I sit her on your lap, will you be okay."

"Yeah, I used to sit on his lap all the time." Brittany says grabbing Rachel's hand to set her down.

"Yeah, that's fine." After Rachel sits down Artie realizes whats going on, "Why is she wet?" He asks looking squimish. "Her water just broke and now she is in my lap?" Artie says incredulously.

"Shut it, half man half robot." I say wheeling them to my car quickly. Brit is walking beside me holding Rachel's hand. Once we get to the car I make Rachel take off her coat so she can get on it.

"I'm not due for a month." She pants. She's dialing Finn's number over and over.

"He's not going to pick up." I say helping her into the car. "He's at practice. Brit, call Quinn and tell her what's going on so she can get Finn and the boys."

"Why Quinn?" Rachel almost screams.

"She's at Cheerios practice which is right by the football field."

"Quinn!" Brit says getting into the passenger seat waving at Artie as she wheels himself away, "I need you to go get Puck and Finn. Rachel's baby is coming."

I hear Quinn's voice freaking out, but can't make out what she's saying, "Whatever. Just do it."

Rachel is on the phone again, "Carole, I can't get ahold of Finn or my Dads'" She's crying now. "I'm on my way to the hospital." I hear Carole chattering quickly and Rachel is bawling. I think she's scared crying. "We weren't ready, Carole." She says still bawling. "I thought we still had a month."

After the longest drive of my life, which was really only 10 minutes, but 10 minutes is a long time when all you can hear is a Berry's voice bawling and her sniffling out of her big beak. We finally made it to the hospital where we see Carole and some black guy. When we get out of the car I realize that the hot black dude is one of Rachel's Dads'.

After 20 minutes of paperwork Kurt and Blaine burst through the double doors. Kurt is hugging Rachel and jumping up and down with excitement. After Rachel gets into her gown and into her room. Quinn shows up with Finn, Puck and Sam in tow. All of which look very nervous and they are still in their uniforms. Puck is still holding his helmet. Rachel laughs at Puck before Finn takes her up in his arms.

"Okay, we can't have this many people in here." The nurse says pushing her way through all of us. "three visitors at a time."

Rachel grabs Finn's hand to make sure he doesn't go anywhere, "Can we have four?" She asks, "My other Dad will be here soon and I want Carole, Daddy and Finn in here too." She pleaded.

"That's fine, but if anyone else comes in, someone has to leave."

"Thanks for nothing diva." Kurt jokes as he hugs her and we all shuffle out.

We sit in the waiting room reading magazines. After the first couple hours Finn comes out gives Blaine money to go get pizza for everyone and he tells Kurt that Rachel is asking for him. He sits next to Puck who pats his shoulder, "How you holding up?"

"You guys don't have to stay here. It's awesome of you, but really you can go home."

"You were there with us two years ago." Puck smiles at Finn.

I sigh, "Yeah, if there is going to be free pizza I'll stick around. Britts and me love our free food." I smile.

Carole comes out with Hiram and Kurt, "Sam, Finn, and Puck. In you go." Kurt says sitting down next to me. Finn looks haggard and yawns as he walks back in.

"What's going on in there Kurt?" Quinn asks.

"She's taking forever to get completely dilated." Kurt says and Hiram goes with Carole to get coffee. "So, she's in a lot of pain. Nothing is happening really. She's listening to music."

"gross" Brittany says under her breath.

Quinn rolls her eyes before responding, "How much longer do they think?"

"a couple hours or so."

We all know it's going to be a while. We decide to get comfortable. By the time Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury show up with hot chocolate for all of us, we are all half asleep and probably in a food induced coma. After another hour we hear Rachel screaming and Finn saying "My hand is on fire." We all laugh but everyone is really nervous. It's so loud that Puck and Brit both shake awake. Moments later we hear crying and laughing coming from the room and after about a half hour Hiram and Leroy come out and beckon Kurt and Sam in. Everyone goes in the room in groups. Finally it's time for me and Brittany. We walk in and see the tiniest little baby in Finn's enormous arms. Rachel is sweating and has a huge grin on her face. Finn looks up at us and Carole ducts out. Leaving a spot for someone else to come join us in the room. To my surprise Quinn steps in.

"Meet Chris." Finn holds up the tiny black haired thing grinning from ear to ear.

"Christopher Berry Hudson." Rachel interjects.

"You decided to hyphenate his last name?" Quinn asks.

Finn shakes his head, "Nope, Berry is his middle name."

Brittany walks up to Finn and Christopher, "Hi baby." She says waving to little thing. I follow her and smile at the wide eyed little thing.

"Oh, I can't lie, that little thing is cute." I say honestly. It has thick black hair, wide brown eyes and a really pretty olive completion. "You're lucky he got Berry's completion, Frankenteen." I say looking at little baby in Finn's lanky pasty arms.

"He has her eyes too." He says not missing a beat.

"Hopefully he'll have her rhythm too." Brittany jokes.

Quinn walks up and tickles Chris's cheek with her finger, "He's kind of perfect." Quinn smiles.

"Thank you." Finn whispers back. "Anyone want to hold him?"

We all opt out and Finn puts Chris in Rachel's arms. Both Rachel and Finn have had the biggest smile on their faces the whole time we're in there. I listen to Rachel and Finn fight about who's hair he has.

"You guys both have great hair." Quinn states, "So who cares who's he has."

"Just be happy he got Finn's beak." I say and neither of them even pretend to get mad. They are too happy to be angry.

We say our goodbyes and Finn barely even looks up at us as we leave. I can't believe Rachel and Finn are parents.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Rachel POV

"No, Rachel. I don't want you to strain yourself." Finn says holding Chris. I'm laying in bed in our new room in the Burt and Carole's basement. "Just relax today baby. The doctor told you that you can't come to Regionals. You'll be all better for Nationals." He says laying Christopher in his crib. I look at him pout. "Bye-Bye, C. I'll see you in a few hours." He says to Christopher who is completely out.

"I want to be there though." I say, sticking out my bottom lip.

Finn chuckles and sits next to me leaning down to kiss my forehead, "You've only been home from the hospital for three days. You need your rest."

"You're right. And I don't want to be away from Chris, anyway." I put my arms around his neck and pull him down to kiss him. He smiled under my lips, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more. I'll miss you both." He smiled and continued to kiss me. After a couple minutes he got up and I decided to go back to sleep. It's better to sleep when Chris is sleeping because he wakes up so often.

I awoke to the sound of Chris cooing and smiled to myself. I picked him up and fed him and sang him back to sleep. I got a call from Mr. Schuester as I was finishing the last verse of the lullaby I was singing.

"Hey Mr. Schue." I answer the phone in a whisper and set Chris down, turning on baby monitor and walking up the stairs to the kitchen to make myself lunch.

"Hey Rachel. They are about to go on." He says. I hear chattering around him and I smile widely.

"I am excited." I tell him while I start to pop popcorn.

"How's Chris doing?"

"He's good, I just got him down for a nap." I say shaking the bag and pouring it in a bowl and sitting on a couch with the baby monitor next to me and holding the phone between my shoulder and my ear. "What are they wearing?"

Mr. Schue laughed, "The girls are wearing purple dresses and and the boys are wearing black suits with ties to match the girls dresses."

"Awe, I want to where a purple dress." I pout.

"Okay, Quinn's walking out."

I hear the music start and I hear Quinn's voice begin to sing. Her voice is beautiful. Soft and light, I can just imagine her belting it up there on stage.

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful, Stop me and steal my breath. And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky, Never revealing their depth. Tell me that we belong together, Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above."

The music to the chorus begins and my heart sinks a little when I hear Quinn and Finn sing the chorus together. Finn is flawless, but that was supposed to be me up there.

"I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life." I smile knowing Finn is singing that song for me. I have never been so confident in our relationship. I decide to go downstairs and put my phone of speaker so Chris can hear his Dad singing.

"And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead. I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said." Finn sings the bridge alone. and Santana, Quinn, Puck and Finn sing the last two verses together.

"I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your… I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

I hear applause and I step out of the room so I don't wake Chris up with the noise. I hear Mr. Schue say that everyone is on stage now.

I listen as Sam and Mercedes sing "Come on Get Higher" By Matt Nathanson and I smile widely at how pretty the song is. I know Mike and Brittany did a ton of choreography so I know everyone looks amazing up there. I hear Kurt and Blaine sing the bridge and I laugh at how sweet it really is.

Finally, they begin to play their last song. As soon as I hear the beginning chords I almost start to cry, "Aerosmith?" I ask in a whisper.

"Finn's choice." Mr. Schue says back. I am delighted to hear Blaine starting the song, his voice goes perfectly with it. He doesn't sing the entire song, the whole club sings at one point and it's pretty perfect.

I hear the entire crowd go wild as the song ends and I wish I was there to wrap my arms around him.

"Amazing." I breath.

"It was really great." Schue says back. "I'll have Finn call you after they announce the winner."

"You're the best."

"We miss you, Rachel."

With that we end the conversation. Christopher wakes up and I play with him for a while. I am so amazed at how he has all the best of Finn in him. His mouth, his cheeks, his perfect little nose. Before I realize how much time has gone by Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Puck walk in the house. I am a little overwhelmed. I wasn't expecting everyone. Finn grabs Chris out of my hands and kisses me and I hug all the boys. "What's going on?" I ask with a bright smile.

Puck hands me a throphy he had been keeping behind his back.

"First place, bitch."

"Noah." I scold him for saying 'bitch' in front of Chris. "Oh my god, you guys. You did amazing." I say hugging them all again.

Kurt grabs Christopher from my arms, "Come here my perfect little nephew." He said with a smile. "Can I play with him for a little bit?" he begged.

"Of course. I just want to give him a bath by 8." I say with a shrug.

Sam and Puck stay for a while longer tell me every detail before they eventually left grabbing some cookies while heading out the door. Finn sits on the couch and I bring him some milk and cookies and take a seat on his lap.

"It was great, Rach. We really did it. How'd we sound?"

"You sounded amazing." I say honestly, "I wish I could have been there."

"We still have nationals." He said stuffing his face with a cookie.

"In LA." I say with a big smile. "You know, I'm really liking this whole living here thing." I say looking at the clock, "Sleeping next to you every night is perfect."

"You're a cheeseball." He says with his mouth full of cookie.

"You are." I push his head to the side and he wraps his arms around me, "I love you and the cheesy things you say." He says sincerely.

"I love you more."

"I know you do." He jokes.

We cuddle for a moment on the couch before Finn goes to get Chris and we give him a bath together. Finn is so cute with him, he loves playing with Chris. Finn is still such a kid at heart. After we put Chris down he looks up at us like he's waiting for something. "He wants you to sing to him, you do it every night." Finn says to me.

"How about you sing to him tonight?" I offer.

Finn begins to sing and I lay down in our bed and watch him as he sings down to our son. It's Bruce Springsteen. I close my eyes and listen to Finn's voice flood my ears as I fall asleep.

"You make up your mind, you choose the chance you take. You ride to where the highway ends and the desert breaks Out on to an open road you ride until the day You learn to sleep at night with the price you pay. Now with their hands held high, they reached out for the open skies. And in one last breath they built the roads they'd ride to their death. Driving on through the night, unable to break away. From the restless pull of the price you pay. Oh, the price you pay, oh, the price you pay, Now you can't walk away from the price you pay"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Sam POV

"Happy Valentines, baby." I am leaving a message for Mercedes. "Come over to Rach- er, I mean, the Berry's tonight around 7. I'm making you dinner and then we'll watch a movie. I love you, Cedes." I hang up the phone and see Leroy walk into the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Mr. B. How is Hiram doing today?"

Leroy looks up at me with a weak smile, "He's still upset about Rachel not discussing the housing arrangements with us before. But, she promised to come over with Christopher tomorrow night for dinner."

He hands me a cup of coffee and puts some bread in the toaster, "We're going out tonight though for Valentines. Is Mercedes still coming over?"

"Yes, is that still okay?"

"Of course. Of course."

Hiram walks down the stairs and gives me a smile and a "Good Morning, Sam." We sit in silence for a while, "Are you going over the see Rachel today?"

"Yeah, are you wanting to come?" I extend the offer.

"Oh." Leroy starts and gets cut off my Hiram.

"No. She needs to come to us first."

Leroy shakes her heads, "Baby, you can't be so stubburn."

"I sure can." He says getting up and kissing Leroy's forehead, "Happy Valentines Day." He whispers before going back up the stairs.

I spend my morning doing homework and laundry and sending dirty texts to Mercedes who is sitting in church right now. Which makes it that much hotter. Once one rolls around I text Rachel telling her I will see her soon. She texts me back almost immediately.

"_Is Daddy or Dad coming with you?_"

"_No, sorry Mamma._"

When I get to Hummel's I walk in and see Finn pacing in the living room with Chris in his arms. "Hey man." He whispers and smiles at me. "Rachel is in the kitchen." He says before shushing Chris lightly and humming under his breath.

"What's he singing?" I ask walking into the kitchen where Rachel is baking cookies in the shape of hearts. She hugs me with a big grin.

"Hi Sammy." She looks in the front room, "I think he's singing Don't Stop Believing'. Chris loves it." She says returning to her cookies.

A reflection on her finger catches my eye. A diamond. On her ring finger. "Rachel?" I ask looking up at her as she pushes her hair behind her ears, revealing that she is wearing the earring I gave her on Christmas. "What's that?" I say pointing to her finger.

"Oh!" She's caught off guard. "Uh-Um," She stammers, "It's my Christmas present from Finn."

"Are you engaged?" I asked surprised. It's been two months since Christmas. Had she just not told anyone.

"Um, ye-yes." She says avoiding eye contact with me.

"Why didn't I know?"

She finally looks up at me looking to see if Finn is listening or can hear us. She notices he's still pacing with Chris and looks up at me with wide eyes, "No one knows." She whispers, "We didn't want to spring all of this on everyone at once. And we're taking our time, so it's not like we need everyone to know." Her eyes are pleading with me to not freak out.

I look around the room confused, "Then why are you wearing it?"

"I wear it around the house when no one is around. I think it's pretty." She grins taking it off and putting it on the chain around her neck and tucking the chain under her shirt.

"Damn Rach." I bring her into a hug just as Finn walks by to take Christopher downstairs. He rolls his eyes and he walks past to the downstairs. "Just take your time." I whisper after Finn is securely downstairs. I help Rachel frost the cookies and after a half hour Finn is back upstairs.

"Are you going to be at dinner tomorrow night?" He asks me.

"Are you?" I look at him incredulously.

He gives me a look, "Um, why wouldn't I?" He asks before kissing Rachel on the forehead and grabbing the milk out of the fridge and pouring himself a glass.

"It just didn't sound like they were expecting you." I shrug wishing I hadn't said anything.

Finn drinks his milk and ignores me for the next little while. Rachel and I talk about all the Glee gossip. I tell her that Santana yelled at Artie to get off her girl at Regionals and Rachel laughed at the image that left her with. Kurt and Blaine almost missed the performance because they were making out in the green room and that Lauren showed up requesting to join the team and Quinn slapped her in the face.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this, Finn?" she asks inbetween laughter.

He takes a cookie and Rachel attempts to slap her hand away, but instead gives up and lets him take it, "It didn't seem important. What chu doing with Mercedes tonight?"

"She's coming over for Dinner and a movie."

"Will my Dads not be home?" Rachel asks nonchalantly.

"Nope, they are going to be out for the evening."

Finn looks annoyed, "Have you officially moved into the Berry's then?"

"It's just easier then going back and forth."

I don't know what has come in between me and Finn this year but it isn't getting any better. I am in a really committed relationship with Mercedes and Rachel had just had his baby. Why is he so jealous? Or whatever he is. Rachel puts half of the cookies on a plate and wraps it up, "Take this for your evening." Rachel says with a smile. Finn sweeps her up into a big hug and leans down to kiss her and she giggles and hits him playfully. "Finn, Sam is right there."

Finn puts his hands up and steps back, "Sorry Rach." He looks down at her hand noticing she took off her ring. "Where's you-" He realized I was sitting right there before he finished.

"Sam knows." She whispers handing me a cookie and handing Finn another cookie. "He saw the ring." She says looking down.

"Good." Finn snaps, "I want people to know. I want to shout it from the God Damn roof tops." He says sincerely.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Finn, we're not fighting about this." Wait, so this was Rachel's choice, to keep it secret? "Especially in front of Sam." She says between her teeth with a warning tone.

I stand up awkwardly, "I can head out. I just wanted to see Chris, and I guess he'll be sleeping for a while." I say with a shrug. "Thanks for the cookies."

"Come on, man. He'll be up to eat in an hour. Stick around." Finn says changing his tune quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel awkward. I haven't been sleeping well." He turns to Rachel, "I'm sorry to you too, Rach."

She smiles up at him with her big smile, "Well, if you'd just let me get up with Chris once in a while." She says lovingly, "Just because I'm still recovering doesn't mean you have to do everything." She says reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"Why don't we go watch a movie til Chris wakes up?" Finn offers.

We turn on Valentines Day and Finn falls immediately asleep on top of Rachel. She giggles at him and his light snoring. "I'm sorry about him." She whispers. "He's not sleeping. Freaking out about college. He really just became a Dad."

"What do you mean?"

She thinks for a moment, I guess trying to figure out how to explain what she wants to say, "A woman becomes a mother the moment she's pregnant. And a man doesn't become a Dad until they see the babies face. So, I think it's a lot more overwhelming for him. He wants to do so much, be the Dad he could never have. You know?"

"That's actually really cool of him." I say honestly. "He's doing great so far."

She smiles down at him stroking his hair as he sleeps, "He's been truly wonderful."

A small noise comes from the baby monitor wedged in Finn's hands and he jumps up, "The baby." She says getting up to walk down stairs.

Rachel grabs his hand and pulls him back on the couch, "I'll go." she strokes his face. "Go back to sleep, Finn." She says grabbing the baby monitor from him and turning it off as she walks to the stairs. "Come on, Sam."

I look at Finn who is making himself comfortable and we walk down the stairs quietly. Christopher is laying in bed looking up at the ceiling with his whole hand in his mouth.

"Hey there buddy." I say as Rachel picks him up and hands him to me.

"You guys can hang out for a minute before I have to feed him." She says adjusting her shirt, she looks like she's in pain.

"You okay?"

"It's gross Mom stuff." She says with a light smile. "So tell me the real story behind these earrings?" She asks pointing to her ears as Chris grabs my finger and tugs it towards his mouth.

"Oh, we never talked about that, huh?" I say smiling down at Chris. "Well, they were my Mom's. When I was little I would look up at her and I always remember seeing these particular earrings. They were in all my favorite memories, her putting me to bed, dancing with her at a family Christmas party." I said laughing, "So when I found those, I noticed them immediately. They are almost the exact replica of the ones she would wear. I wanted your baby to have those same memories."

Rachel smiled up at me with a tear in her eye, "You're the best Godfather ever." She says before laughing, "Don't tell Noah I said that."

"I wish Finn didn't hate me so much."

She shook her head and looked down, "He doesn't hate you. He loves you, it just bugs him that Daddy and Dad like him more then him."

"They wouldn't like me if I was sleeping with you though."

"What?" She said abruptly and obviously confused.

I laughed, "They are going to hate anyone that you're with. At least at first. He's sleeping with their little girl. In their eyes, he's making you mature, making you grow up."

"I don't know why we never thought of it like that before." She said honestly.

Chris started to stir and Rachel took him from me. "I'm going to feed him, I'll be up in a minute." She says giving me a one armed hug.

"I love you, Mamma."

"Love you too, Sammy." She says with her big grin.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Puck POV

It's finally time for Glee club and I'm exhausted. I think about ditching for a minute until I remember it's Rachel's first Glee club meeting since she's been back. She was only gone two weeks but it felt like it was longer. Although, Quinn has been a lot more civil since Rachel has been gone.

As I make my way to Glee club I hear a moan coming out of the eraser room as I walk past it. I smirk to myself "Someone's getting laaaaid." I whisper to myself. That dude needs to keep his voice down though, if I was a teach they'd be busted.

I make my way in the room much after the bell and I'm shocked to not see Berry and her man not already there in the front row. I take my seat in the back next to Quinn kissing her cheek before turning my attention to Mr. Schue who is obviously wondering the same thing. "Everyone have a good weekend?"

"Yeah, it was great." Brittany chirped. "San and I went to a musical about hills."

"The Sound of Music?" Quinn asked trying to contain her laughter.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

Mr. Schue rocks back on his heels awkwardly, "Honestly you guys, I didn't really expect to plan anything for today. I assumed Rachel would be telling us all about Christopher and the million ideas she had for Nationals." He said with a laugh. "Does anyone know where Rachel and Finn are?"

"I just texted Rach." I say and Quinn glares at me. I text her a couple more times and she finally texts back and it hits me. They were the people in the eraser room. After a couple more minutes Finn and Rachel finally walk in and Finn can't contain his smile. He sits in front of me and I lean down to whisper "you dog." in his ear.

"wanky." Santana says loudly.

Rachel blushes, "Sorry, we got held up."

"Oh, Gross!" Quinn blurts out.

Rachel doesn't even flinch. "Who wants to see pictures of Chris?" Rachel says cheerfully standing up to hand Will pictures that gets passed around. There are pictures of Chris in the hospital. A Picture of the three of them on Valentines Day all of them wearing red shirts. There is a picture of Finn sleeping on the couch, drooling and shit with Christopher laying on his belly.

Quinn is tense and awkward, I know she's thinking about Beth. I've been thinking about Beth every since Chris was born too. "He's beautiful Rachel." Mr. Schue says after the marathon of pictures finally gets all passed around.

Finn is glowing, I don't know if he's proud or if he just got it on in the janitors closet. Finn sits down next to me and fist bumps me as Will and Rachel start discussing writing original songs for Nationals, "I know we didn't get a chance to write the songs for Nationals with the baby and all the drama that week, but I really want to work hard on this guys." Rachel says seriously.

"Dude." Finn whispers to me, "Rachel doesn't have a gag reflex." He says quietly, but I think Quinn gets wind of what he's talking about.

"Finn Hudson!" Quinn yells.

Mr. Schuester looks up at us, "Guys, we're trying to talk about Nationals, here."

"Finn is being awful." Quinn complains.

Santana breaths out and rolls her eyes, "Yeah, Frankenteen and Yentle are pretty freaking gross but just get over it, Q. We have something more important then that."

"Why are you sticking up for them?" Quinn shoots back.

Santana shrugs, "Because we're a freaking family. Brittany keeps saying it, and after Chris was born... I guess I realized again how true it is." Santana blurted out. "So let's act like it or whatever, okay?" Santana said trying to sounds more like herself.

Brittany looked over at Santana with a wide smile. She looked so in love with her. She leans over and kisses her cheek and Artie turns and looks down. Tina patted Artie's back. I look away at how sad Artie is. When one person hurts, another is happy. It's hard being happy for one couple when it's breaking someone else's heart.

I look up at Rachel who has a tear in her eye and smiles and Brit and San. "Well with that said, let's start our song writing. Yes?" Rachel says with a smirk.

Quinn stands up, "I'm not your family." Quinn says with frustration heavy in her voice. "None of you look out for me. You're too busy looking out for Finchel."

"Finn and Rachel need it." Mercedes attitude makes it's way into the conversation. "When you needed it, we were there." She says. "Lean on Me, remember?" Mercedes states quietly.

Finn looks up at Quinn with sad eyes, "What's going on, Quinn? Is there something you want to talk about?" He says with concern on his voice.

"Wait. Really?" Rachel says all of a sudden. "She just freaked out at the both of us and you're worried about her?"

"Yeah, I'm with Rachel. Why are you sticking up for Quinn. She attacked you." I say raising an eyebrow. My jealousy is taking over, so is Rachel's. This is a bad combination.

"Whoa." Mr. Schuester attempts to step in but I'm too upset to listen. I stand up with frustration in my eyes.

"How about Fuinn can sit here and play little eye sex games and stick up for each other. I'm out." I say storming out. Grabbing Rachel's hand to pull her out with me.

"Rachel!" Finn calls after us.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I hear Sam say.

"That was insane." Quinn says behind me.

Mercedes speaks over the top of all of them, "Is there crazy powder in the water fountain."

"Noah." Rachel whispers as I pull her down the hall. "You're walking too fast."

"I'm taking you home." I say, still angry. "Come on."

I see her texting, I'm sure it's Finn she's contacting. Finally, she stops pulling hard on my hand forcing me to trip over my own feet, "No, Noah! I'm a mother now."

"What does that have to do with my girlfriend trying to get on top of your man, and him being so stupid to just let her."

"Finn isn't stupid, Noah." She breathes. "He has a good heart. He can't help himself. He wants to take care of Quinn. Not because he wants her. Not even because he wants her to want him. Because he loves her, like he loves you." I see Quinn's eyes peaking behind the door, she's obviously listening. I try to stop Rachel from talking but she's Rachel... so of course she doesn't. "He wants his friends to be okay and happy. and maybe you're right, maybe Quinn still has a thing for Finn. I can't blame her for that. But, she's with you. You and I both need to grow up and get past these stupid jealousy issues." She says throwing her hands on either side of my face. "We're stopping this insane cycle here and now, Noah. You hear me?"

"Rachel." I say.

"Do you hear me, Noah Puckerman?"

"Yes, and so did the whole Glee club." I say pointing behind Rachel and Finn is standing there with a stupid grin on his face with open arms begging for Rachel to come to him. "Go Rach." I Whisper giving her a light pat on the rear.

"Noah!" She scolds me in a joking tone before running back into Finn's arms. "I love you." I hear her say.

Quinn walks up to me with pursed lips, strolling a little, "Maybe I should stop with the cycle too?" Quinn asked. She pulls me down for a hug and kisses my cheek, "Let's go back to the way it was before?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course, Quinnie." I say pulling her close and tight to me.

Rachel and Finn are walking back down the hall hand in hand and Kurt is telling them how their drama couldn't touch a highly rated TV series. Rachel just laughed and pushed him back. Things still are going to take a while to get Rachel and Quinn back on speaking terms, I think. But, we're getting there.

"I love you, Q." I say looking down at her hand in mine.

"I love you too, Puckasaur." She said with a wink.

We go back into the room and pack up before the bell rings and we all walk out to the parking lot.

Rachel looks back at me, "Next time you come over to see your Godson, you know Quinn can come."

"What do you think, Quinn? Would you like to see Chris again?" I ask.

"He gets bigger every day." Finn states with a nod.

She looks up at Finn, "To be honest, seeing him" she pauses awkwardly, squeezing my hand, "reminds me of Beth. It's been kinda hard for me, lately." She states biting her lip, looking up at me. Her eyes are glossy from the coming tears.

"I understand, Quinn." Rachel says sweetly, "When you're ready." She says before hugging me and Sam and letting herself into Finn's truck. Finn waves at us and gets in himself. I see him lean over and kiss Rachel sweetly. I'm glad my best friend is taking care of Rachel. She's really become like my little sister.

Quinn asks me to take her home and I do so. We're silent the whole drive. I want to bring up Beth, but I know it hurts too much. We'll do it in our own time.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Finn POV

"I don't want to leave him." Rachel pouts, looking down at Christopher in his crib.

"Come on, Diva. He's a month old. The God fathers got it." Puck says from the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Rachel promised Sam and Puck a night of babysitting the first night we went out without Christopher. She promised me we would go after he turned a month. In all honestly, I don't want to leave him either. But, I stay strong, for Rachel.

Puck stands up and picks up Chris who goes into his arms willingly, "Seriously Berry-Hud. Go!"

"I'm not married yet." She says. Our little 'secret' had spread to Puck and Kurt at this point. But, Rachel still wanted to wait until we were in New York to actually break the news. I wasn't sure if this had to do with her Dads or what. But, she sure as hell wasn't budging on it. She hugged Sam and whispered in his ear to make sure they didn't leave. Puck handed Christopher to Sam and Rachel hugged Puck and reminded him that Christopher wasn't a toy, he was a little human. Puck laughed and swatted her butt as she walked away and I glare at him before turning to my baby boy in Sam's arms.

"I love you." I say simply. "We'll see you soon."

"Mamma and Daddy will be right back." Rachel says with her big grin, tickling Christopher's belly as she walks by him.

"Mommy and Daddy" I say correcting her.

"I like Mamma." Sam say with a shrug.

I roll my eyes, "of course you do. But, Hudson's call their mother's 'Mommy'."

"Dude, that was the opposite of hardcore" Puck laughs.

"You're right. Let's get out of here, babe." I say to Rachel grabbing her hand and leading her out.

We walk out and wave at my mom and Burt and Rachel calls her Dads to tell them where we'll be. It's so sweet of her to still keep them updated even though she's not living with them anymore.

"Breadstix?" She asks as I open the truck door for her.

"Something a little different today." I say kissing her cheek before closing the door and getting in. I drive her to the bowling alley she looks over me and gives me a knowing look.

"Our first date was here." She says as if she's remembering it. "And I kissed you." She laughed.

"You can kiss me tonight too, after very turn." I say with a wink as I jump out. We bowl a few rounds and we laugh at how bad Rachel still is. She gets a couple lucky shots in though. She takes off her shoes and slides around in her socks playfully before sitting herself on my lap. "Another round?" She asks.

"How about some pizza?" I ask. She nods and I go order a half-vegan pizza which has this weird soy cheese that doesn't look right when it melts. We eat in silence and I try not to think about Chris. But, I can't stop. I'm in love with that little guy. I miss him so much.

"I miss Chris." She admits with a pout.

I laugh loudly, "Me too." I say sheepishly. "Can we talk about him?"

She giggles and slides over to sit on my lap, "of course. Like his little Hudson nose?" She says with a wide grin.

"Or his Berry voice and eyes."

"Berry voice?" She asks surprised kissing my cheek and wiping some tomato sauce from my lip. I'm disgusting. I don't know how she puts up with how gross I am.

"Yeah, haven't you heard him sing?"

"He doesn't sing." She protests.

"What is that noise he makes every morning, it's way to pretty to be crying."

She takes me in her arms, "That's how babies talk."

"Well Chris doesn't talk, he sings."

She nods her head, "I guess he does." She says with a shrug. "You know how much I love you?" She asks looking deep into my eyes running her hands through my hair.

"Yes. Because I am pretty sure I love you the same way you love me. A whole lot." I say scrunching up my nose. I do this when I know I'm being cute.

"Dammit, Finn. You're so cute." She says placing her lips on mine. The kiss goes from sweet to wanting, urgent. I know she can't do much more then kiss, though. She's still healing. I let my tongue trace her lips and she lets it enter. I explore her mouth and our tongues begin to dance. My hands are exploring her body and then I hear someone whistle and we both break the kiss laughing.

"Hudson!" I head and turn quickly. It can't be, can it?

"St. James?" I say surprised. What the hell is Jesse doing here?

"Hello, Rachel. Finn." He says to us walking across the alley. "Rachel..." He looks her up and down and I feel my fist clench. "Have you gained weight?"

"Jesse!" She squeals grabbing my hand as I begin to walk towards him.

"I will beat your God damn face in." I growl.

He laughs, "I've dodged your attempts before." He says with a smirk and my lips curls up over my teeth.

"I just had a baby." Rachel whispers.

"I hope it wasn't mine." Jesse snorts and Rachel releases my hand, to me, this is her permission for me to punch Jesse in the face.

He backs up, "Whoa, man. Just kidding. We never did the dirty, I mean, except that once." He says with a smile. My fist immediately knocks the smile off his face and he lands back on a rack of bowling balls that scatter everywhere and bring the attention of every person who is working that night. Rachel's hand is on my arm pulling me backwards and suddenly she's in front of me and Jesse gets up and goes to hit me back.

"NO!" Rachel screams at him and I want to push her aside but her nails are digging into my arm. One of the dudes from the concession stand is running towards Jesse to grab his arm but he's one second two late and I get knocked in the nose and I fall backwards onto the floor. Rachel comes down with me.

"You're kidding me right?" I say loudly getting up and helping Rachel. I sit her down and look her over quickly to make sure she's not hurt, she's not, just shaken up.

"All of you need to leave." the kid says as the manager walks up and grabs my arm to escort me out.

"You saw that asshole push her right?" I say looking at Rachel who is shaking perfusely. "You fucking saw it? Right?" I am screaming.

Jesse is getting pushed out the front door and Rachel is trying to grab all our stuff as quickly as possible. "Come on, man. Stop fighting me." The manager say.

"I am waiting for my girl." I say and he stops trying to push me and lets me go help gather our stuff. I hear Jesse yelling something and as soon and we have all our stuff I walk in the direction he is. I walk past him with Rachel under my arm, ducking out of Jesse's way. I open the truck door and she gets in quickly and shuts and locks the door.

"Scatter!" The man from the bowling alley shouts. "I called the police."

"Leave, St. James." I say quietly. "Leave town, leave Rachel alone." I growl at him.

"Stop wearing plaid, Finn." Is all he has to say as he backs away from me. Well, that and the middle finger. I roll my eyes and get in the truck to crying Rachel.

"Are you hurt?" I ask wiping away a tear.

"No." She cries. "I'm mad." She says looking down. "He ruined everything."

"That's what he does? He's like a fucking hurricane."

She rolls her eyes, "Watch your language, Finn." She says lightly putting her hand on my face. "What is next?" She said with a shrug.

"How about we go home and see Chris and then make out on the couch after everyone goes to sleep?" I say with a grin and a wink.

"Sounds perfect." She says lightly kissing both of my cheeks and the bringing her mouth up to my ears, "You were so handsome, you might get a little more then just kissing." She promises and my eyes widen with excitement.

"Let's go."

When we get home Rachel tells Puck and Sam the whole story and Puck pats me on the back, "That d-bag deserved a good punch in the jaw." He says with a nod.

"I'm normally not a fan of violence but..." She trails off, "Jesse was being quiet rude. He called me fat."

"You're not fat." Sam says rolling his eyes at Jesse's idiocy.

Puck agrees, "Yeah, mamma. You're almost the same size you were the night you got pregnant."

"Stop noticing my girlfriend's body." I say to Puck.

"Stop having smoking hot girlfriends." He says with pursed lips.

I try to suppress a laugh, "Whatever dude. Just stop."

"I still have three pounds to lose." Rachel says trying to change the subject back.

"Baby, you look perfect." I say picking her up, "You don't need to lose anymore weight." I says kissing both cheeks. She really did look perfect. Sure she looked different, had a little more curves. But, they were in all the right places. "Also, never stop breast feeding." I say in a hushed voice. Puck and Sam of course hear it.

"That's my cue. Later, Mamma." Sam says pulling Puck with him who slaps Rachel's ass on the way out and winks at both of us.

"Finn, you're gross."

"What? I just like it, okay? It makes them..." I get whacked before I can finish my sentence.

We head downstairs and Chris is sleeping peacefully, he smells of baby soap and I know Sam must have bathed him. We sit there for a moment watching him sleep and Rachel hums a tune to him as I stroke his head and face. I freaking love this little dude. He's going to be the raddest little kid I know. We both give him kisses before heading up the stairs to turn on a movie. I check to make sure everyone is asleep and I notice Kurt's light is on and open the door and see he isn't home. I decide to text him to see where he is.

"_Cover for me. I'm at Blaine's. We're dunk. shhhuhhhuhhh!_"

"I think Kurt and Blaine are drunk!" I say showing Rachel the text.

She laughs, "Luckily neither of them can get pregnant."

I try to ignore her comment and lay myself down on the couch and ask Rachel to join me. She does so quickly and her body fits in my arms so perfectly, I never want to let her go.

"I love you." She whispers in my ear.

"I love you too." I say with a smile.

We cuddle for a few minutes watching a movie that I don't really care about, after a while I feel myself drifting off to sleep and feel Rachel rustling around on my chest. "What's up, babe? Are you not comfortable?"

"I'm comfortable. I just wanted to get ready to show you how much I love you." She says looking up at me as she unbuttons and unzips my pants. I watch her travel down to the edge of my jeans with a seductive smile.

"Thank you, Grilled Cheesus."


	24. Chapter 24

****Chapter Twenty-Four

Kurt POV

Blaine drives up to the house and parks on the street. He lets me out very chivalrously and we walk hand in hand to the front door.

"Oh!" I sing, "I need to check the mail." I gasp letting go of his hand and running to the mailbox. I hear his laughter behind me but don't care. I sort through the mail and I walk back up to him and I allow him to open the door for me and just walk past him, "junk, junk, bills, junk." I say before I get to the letter I've been waiting for. "It's here." I whisper and hand it to Blaine.

"From Juliard?" He asks with wide eyes and a hug grin. "Well, open it." He says shoving it back to me.

"I can't" I say covering my eyes and peaking through the little gaps between my fingers, "You do it." I say with a smile.

He rolls his eyes "fine." He begins to open it as I see Finn come up the stairs.

"Could you hush, I just got Chris down?" He says glaring at me.

"Put a cork in it, Finn! I just got my letter from Juliard." I spit back.

His eyes widen and he grabs the letter from Blaine before he gets a chance to read it, "What's it say?" He says reading, "Dude! Congrats." He says handing me the letter before giving me a hug. He obviously doesn't realize I hadn't known what it said.

"You're accepted?" Blaine says taking the letter from my hand. This letter is getting thrown around more times then Brittany. Okay, that was rude, but I'm nervous. "Oh my God! You got a full ride." Blaine says with his mouth dropped.

"Is that like the plane ride there or something?" Finn asks with his oh so popular dumb jock look.

"No!" I say breathlessly, "That means I got a full scholarship. Like Mom and Dad don't have a pay a dime." I say. I grab the letter back and read it myself. I can't believe what I'm seeing. I, Kurt Hummel, have been accepted to Juliard with a full ride to major in musical theater. I am speechless. I throw myself onto the chair.

"Hey why is there a letter to Chris?" Blaine asks and Finn pulls it out of his hand.

"That's not to Chris, that's to me." Finn says. "My middle name is Christopher, they must have gotten it mixed up in the application." I notice that it's a letter from NYU. I see another one on the counter in front of me.

"No," I hand him the letter in front of me that has Finn's name on it. "This one is to you."

He looks confused, but opens the one marked with his name first. He reads for a long while and I have half a mind to rip it from his hands. "What's it say?" I almost scream.

"I got accepted." He says handing me the letter. "But, I have to go there to perform in order for me to get my full scholarship."

"Perform?" Blaine asks confused, "Perform what?"

"Football. They want to see how he plays with their team they've already got. They are hurting for a quarterback apparently." I say handing the letter to Blaine.

Finn is already ripping Chris's letter open, he laughs, "This is so cute." He says.

"Don't say cute, Finn." I say. "It's really gay."

I wink at Blaine and we both laugh. "It's a letter accepting Chris to full time daycare at NYU at no addition cost, but allowing students to watch him as part of their internship."

Blaine nods with a smile, "That is really neat."

"Has Rachel heard from Juliard yet?" I ask suddenly.

He shakes his head, "Nope, she's at her Dads now though. Maybe she got one."

As if on cue, Rachel Berry walks in with a letter and a smile. "I got it. I'm in."

"Do they plan this stuff?" Blaine asks laughing, "How did you all get your letters at once?"

"My letter had been sitting on my Dads counter for a week." Rachel says throwing it down and jumping into Finn's arms. "Dad was just so mad at me still, he wouldn't tell me." She paused and looked around at our smiling faces and then realized, "Wait, letters?" She asks looking up at Finn.

"Chris and me got accepted at NYU." He said handing Rachel the two letters and she was glowing with excitement.

"And I got into Juliard." I say jumping up and putting my hands on my hips as if I deserved a metal.

She squealed and put her arms around both Finn and I and jumped up and down, "That is amazing."

After calling Carole and my Dad and telling them Finn and Rachel went downstairs to feed Chris and I sat comfortably on Blaine's lap. "So much excitement." He said smiling up at me.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Of course." He lied.

I think for a moment, "I think that you're feeling a little left out."

"Still waiting on my letters." Blaine sighed.

I nod, "You'll get them." I say kissing his forehead. "Soon, I'm sure." He had applied at multiple schools all over, but the two he was hoping for where in or around NYC and I hoped for those too. I couldn't imagine being split apart from him.

After some cuddling and making out I let Blaine on his way and started calling all the glee-clubbers to tell them of my great news. When I talked to Puck he just about screamed. "YOU ARE ALL REALLY GOING?" He sounded pissed. I knew he didn't like the idea of being away from Chris. He'd grown quiet fond of him. After talking to Sam he said he and Mercedes had been there with Rachel when she opened the letter and Sam sounded sad as well. I know he was still waiting to hear about a internship in Washington D.C. If he got that, he'd be kind of close to us.

Mercedes would be in Nashville Tennessee by this time next year. She'd gotten an early acceptance in November and Sam tried to apply as well but the school she was going to didn't really accept skinny white guys with voices that were just "so-so".

I told Santana and she told me that she and Brittany we're going to the community college the next town over and that Quinn had gotten accepted to go to school to become a realtor. Everything seemed to be going somewhere they wanted to go. Everyone except Blaine. I thought for a moment about going to his house and comforting him again. I think he needed more then I originally gave him.

"Dammit" I hear Finn say running up the stairs looking at him knuckles, "These scabs reopened."

"A constant reminder the Jesse St. Suckface was here." I respond.

Finn growls and puts his hand under the kitchen sink and turns cold water on it. "I will seriously kick that guys ass if I see him again."

"No you won't, Noah." Rachel says to Finn.

"Noah?" Finn and I say in unison.

"Well, if you're going to act like him..." She says rocking Chris. "Say 'hi' to Uncle Kurt." Rachel sings turning Chris to face me. He gives me a gummy filled smile and I reach to grab him. She lets me have him.

"So, when are you going up there, Finn?" She asks reading through his letter again.

"It says next week, it's only a couple days." He says. "I'll have to miss some school."

"That's understandable." I interject as I bounce the baby up and down on my knees and make ridiculous noises. He giggles every time I make it, so I keep them up.

Finn wraps a paper towel around his hand and comes to sit next to Rachel and she crawls into his lap and pouts, "I'll miss you."

"Can I bring you with me?" He asks. "Can't I bring both of you?"

"We can't afford that, baby." She says logically.

"Chris won't cost extra, can I at least bring him? He got accepted too." He says with a nod and I roll my eyes.

"No way." She protests, "I'm the Mamma, baby stay with the source of food. Plus, who would watch him while you were playing? huh?"

"A bum. I'm sure I could pay a nice friendly bum a couple bucks." He says with a laugh.

"Whatever. You're not taking him." She says with a smile and kisses his nose.

"You two are gross." I says before I lift Chris's little shirt to blow raspberries on his belly.

Rachel giggles, "I know he loves that, but I think THAT is pretty gross." She pauses and smiles at him, "But I do love the little laugh he gives when you do it."

Finn kisses Rachel, "He's got your contagious laugh." He says.

"Ugh, Finchel foreplay at it's worst." I groan.

"SHUT UP KURT" They both say and we all laugh, except Chris who gets scared for a minute. I have to give him 3 raspberries before he goes back to laughing.

The next day as I walk into school along side Finn and Rachel Blaine runs up to me, "Guys!" He yells, I never see him like this.

"I got in."

"Where?" Rachel asks with a smile.

"University of California, Berkeley."

"Whoa!" I yell. All excitement in my face and voice drops. "California? As in, the farthest place from New York in the US?"

"Kurt, I thought you'd be-" I cut him off.

"What? Happy? Yep. Congrats. Way to leave me in New York with the Finchel love bunch and without the person I am in love with." I can't stop the tears, I know I'm being ridiculous but I can't help myself.

"Kurt," I hear Finn's voice and feel him pat me on the back, "It'll be okay."

"No, Finn!" I yell, "It won't" I storm off in a huff not even looking behind me.

Blaine POV

"Whoa!" I hear Puck say from behind me, "What crawled up his ass?"

"I got into UC Berkeley."

"Cool, what does that matter?" Puck shrugs.

"It's in California" I hear Quinn whisper.

I feel the hushed voices around me and I feel terrible. I want to go after him but my feet won't let me. "He's just upset, B." Rachel says to me, "He'll get over it." I feel her tugging at my hand, "Let's get to class."

The day drags on and after texting Kurt numerous times it becomes apparent he wants to continue to ignore me. I find him in the lunch room with Mercedes and Sam and ask to sit down and he just walks away. I follow him this time and grab his arm, "Kurt." I say, just once. He turns around, tears in his eyes.

"San Fransico State University." I say lowly.

"What about it?" Kurt spits back.

"It was your safety school remember? A great theater arts department in the friendliest city in America." I say pulling him to a side empty classroom.

"So?"

"You got in, last month. Remember?"

"So?"

"Come with me." I say quietly.

He looks stunned, "I know it's a lot to ask, I know you wanted Juliard. And maybe after two years we can move up to New York, but I didn't get accepted at any of the New York schools and I don't want to split up from you." I say quickly

"How do you know that?"

He sighs, "I got my rejection letter last week, I didn't know how to break it to you."

His face softens and his arms are around me at once, "I am so sorry, Blaine." He says kissing my cheek, over and over again, "I didn't realize."

"I know you didn't." I say simply and lean in to kiss his lips.

"I love you, Blaine Warbler."

"Then prove it," I say trying not to tear up, "Come to California with me."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Rachel POV

"Come on, Finn. You'll be okay." I say at the gate. He's got his bag over his shoulder and he's holding Chris for dear life. "It's only two days." I say for the fourteenth time today.

He pouts and kisses Chris's cheek and whispers something too low for anyone to hear with all the chatter around us. He hands Chris to Noah who is standing behind me and gives him a fist bump. "Take care of them for me."

"I will." Puck says kissing Chris's forehead.

"We both will." Sam says from my other side. I can see Finn resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Sam. He really needs to stop with this. Sam is basically my brother at this point. He can't carry on with this. But, I can tell he's trying.

I collapse into his arms, I've been trying not to show weakness but I can't help a tear from falling down my cheek when I realize he's leaving. Even if it is just two days. That's two nights too. We haven't spent a night apart since Chris has been gone. I wipe my tear before looking up at him, "I love you." I whisper. "Go make me proud."

He gives me his award winning lopsided grin and wipes the remaining liquid on my face away with his thumb before leaning in to give me a kiss, that turns into about 12 before I pull away. "Go!" I say giving him one last embrace. "Before you miss your flight."

He smiles at all of us and starts to run into security. I'm laughing at how funny he looks. He stops in his tracks as if he's forgotten something and turns around quickly "I love you." He yells at me.

I mouth 'I love you more' back at him and take Chris into my arms. We stand there for a just a couple more minutes before making our way out to Puck's big SUV that Kurt looks so awkward in.

"Took you long enough." Kurt says as I jump in the back and buckle Chris in.

"Shut it, Kurt." Puck says before booting him out of the front seat and making him and Blaine sit in back and insisting that I take the front seat.

"Where is Quinn today?" I ask. "Don't you normally go to the gym together on Sundays?"

"I told her I was busy being a God Father for the next couple days." Puck say with a shrug.

The rest of the day is spent spring cleaning the house and trying to think of song ideas. Mr. Schue says the best place to write from is from a place a hurt and I'm in pain now. I miss Finn. It's hard knowing that he's not just 15 minutes away. I can call him and he'll be there. He's in New York, making sure we can get there. I know this. Just after I feed Chris around lunch time and put him down for his afternoon nap, which seems like that's all he does, Kurt knocks on the door. I open it and put my finger over my mouth telling him to be quiet, grab the baby monitor and walk with him up the stairs to the living room.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Puck and Sam are back." Kurt says pointing to the kitchen where I see my two favorite people making themselves right at home, making themselves sandwhiches and eating the brownies I had made for dinner.

"Guys." I moan, even though I don't really mind that much. I just bake so much because it calms me. And I always feel stressed ever since Chris was born. Maybe it's because I feel this lack of control that I crave in everything I do. And I can't control him. I can't control what happens to him, or anything. "That was for dinner." I say stomping up the stairs.

"Yeah, well make more." Puck says back and hands me a brownie. I sigh before I take it.

"She's going to need more then one." Kurt says, before I have a chance ask why Sam is handing me two more brownies and Kurt is turning me to face him. I notice Blaine is sitting on the stairs awkwardly. "Diva, I've got some great news. But you might take it the wrong way."

"Kurt. You're freaking me out." I say before Puck stuffs a bite of brownie in my mouth and I begrudgingly chew it. "Okay what?" I say with my mouth full. Which is very unlike me, but I'm getting impatient.

"Blaine and I are moving to San Francisco together." He smiles at me widely.

I smile back, "That's amazing." I say before feeling the real shock of what he said in my gut. "Oh." I say, just once before stuffing another bite into my mouth and I feel Sam's arm around me.

"Blaine got into a great school there, and so did I. It's a great oppurtunity for both of us, and-" he trails off and breaths out.

"We don't want to be apart." Blaine interjects finally showing his face in the kitchen.

I nod but they have to be able to see my sad eyes. "I am really happy for you." I say sincerely, "I'm just going to miss you."

"That went better then expected." Puck says sitting on the counter.

"Shut it, Puckerman." I yell.

"There is the reaction I was expecting." Puck says with a smile.

I reach up to hug Kurt and Blaine after many more congratulations and mulling over the details of whether they'll be living in dorms or getting an apartment together off campus I finally realize it, "Wait, does Finn already know?"

Puck snorts, "Nope."

Kurt looks at me with wide eyes, "You've got to help me break it to him. I know he was depending on knowing people in New York." He says grabbing my hand. Suddenly, I hear Chris screaming at the top of his lungs from the baby monitor.

"I'll get him" Sam says, rinsing his hands off quickly in the sink before heading down the stairs.

"He's going to be heart broken" I whisper.

Kurt cringes, "I know."

"Shh, Chris, Shhh! Mamma and Uncle K are having a very important conversation about how your Daddy is going to have a shit fit." I hear Sam's voice in the baby monitor and Puck busts into laughter.

"Did he really just say 'shit-fit' to my 2 month old son?" I say looking around. "That happened, right?"

Kurt and Blaine are trying to contain their laughter and Blaine can't any longer. Finally I give in. I'm doubled over in no time trying to speak but no words are coming out, "shit-fit?" I say again. "Really?" I say between laughter.

I turn off the baby monitor before I hear any more ridiculousness coming from it and I'm kind of grateful for Sam. He made me laugh, and all this commotion is making me forget how much I miss Finn.

After a couple hours of talking about how to break the news to Finn, and me making another batch of brownies, Carole and Burt get home with all the fixings for a BBQ. Sam and Puck are elated and they help Burt grille while Carole and I make the side dishes and Kurt and Blaine play with Chris.

With all this constant company around me if really is hard to miss Finn. But, I still do.

Later that night, while Sam is giving Chris a bath I get decide to sort my closet to keep my hands busy and I get a text from Finn.

"_I'm safe, in bed. Watching SportsCenter. Missing you."_

"_Had a busy day with the boys and your parents. I miss you more then words can describe._"

"_Wish you were here. How's my little monkey?_"

"_He's good. Sam is giving him a bath._"

"_:( That's my job._"

"_Don't worry, it's still your job. Just has a substitute for a minute._"

"_Don't let Sam take any of my other jobs. ;)_"

"_Finn Hudson! Not in a million years._"

I realize that I'm not doing anything but sitting on the bed waiting for Finn's texts when Puck walks in to say goodbye, "Oh this is what we call cleaning the closet?"

"I got distracted." I say reaching up to hug him.

"Ew, don't sext."

"I wasn't!" I say truthfully.

"Sure, Sure." Puck says with a wave. "See you tomorrow my little jewish Princess." He laughs and sticks his head in one last time "and a dirty princess at that."

I laugh and throw a pillow at him before going upstairs to find Sam. "Almost done."

"All done." He says handing me a clean baby wrapped in a towel with frogs on it. "Thanks for letting me give him a bath, I know I'll never get the chance to with Finn around."

"Yeah, he's a little cut and dry with his responsibilities." I say kissing Chris's head lightly and smelling his fresh and clean skin. "Thank you, though."

"Of course." He tickles Chris's belly and kisses my cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

The next day goes by quickly. I drop Chris off to spend the day with Daddy and Dad and I do homework in between classes to keep myself busy.

"_Headed to Glee. Miss you though._"

"_Headed to practice. Miss you more._"

Quinn sings a soft love song to Noah and Sam rolls his eyes and leans over to Mercedes to tell her she sang that to him while they were dating. Mr. Schue gives us the weeks assignment. "Favorite Artist." And everyone is so excited. I text Finn the assignment and to work on it if he can. Everyone knows mine. Barbra. I try to think of a song I haven't already sang for the club that she's sang.

Mrs. Pillsbury burst in the door in a huff. "Emma. What is wrong?" Mr. Schue asks walking up to her and she walks past him and directly to me.

"Rachel, you Dad called. Chris is sick."

My world feels like it's crashing down on me and I can't think there is so much chatter around me and hands on my back urging me to get up. I feel someone grabbing my hand and pulling me but I'm in a daze. It isn't until I'm in Noah's car that I realize what is going on. "What?" I almost scream.

"Didn't you hear Mrs. P?" Noah asks holding me hand.

"I-I-I don't know." That feeling of control, whatever little bit I had left is gone. I feel sick. I need my son. I need Finn. Oh, God. Finn. He's going to flip his lid. "Tell me what she said."

"Chris has a high fever. Your Dad took him to the emergency room because it wouldn't break."

A fever? A fever? Had he felt hot this morning? I can't remember. I'm a terrible mother. "Okay. Okay. What do I do?" I ask Noah with wide eyes that are welling up with tears.

"Let's just get there." Noah says to me, still holding my hand.

Once we're at the hospital I run into the ER and see my Dad immediately. He's biting his nails. "Where is Chris?" I ask taking his hand away from his mouth.

"They are down the hall."

I run to the area My Dad pointed and Daddy is standing next to the small incubator that Chris is in. "They are doing tests, and trying to cool him down."

I can't help but feel tears fall down my face, "Mamma's here, baby." I say to Chris through the glass.

After what feels like an eternity the nurse comes to tell us the fever is an indication that Chris has an ear infection. They've given him antibiotics and they'll know they are working when the fever has gone down.

She takes him out of his glass crib and gives him to me and he does feel very hot. But Daddy ensures me that it's less then it was. After a couple hours they let us go home with a couple prescriptions and ideas how to keep him cool.

Noah takes us home and Carole takes Chris. "I was worried sick about you, babyboy." She says hugging and kissing him.

"He's sleepy." I say. "He's on some medication. So, if he seems odd, that's why."

I feel like a zombie. Noah is there with me, his arm around me the whole time. He's been very attentive and I'm grateful. But, Finn still doesn't know. What do I say to him. I feel the phone vibrate in my hand. "It's Finn." I say, holding up the phone to show Noah. "I need to tell him."

"Hey baby." I say with a shaky voice.

"Babe. They loved me. I'm getting a full scholarship for me and Chris. Baby! Aren't you proud? Baby? Say Something."

"That is amazing Finn." I say honestly. "I knew you could do it."

"I'll be back tomorrow night. Are you going to be at the airport to pick me up?"

"Of course. What do you have to do tomorrow?" I ask trying to figure out what I will ruin for him once I tell him about Chris's ear infection.

"Oh, just the tests for class placement."

"Okay, I have to give Chris a bath. I love you, Finny. I'll see you tomorrow." I say quickly.

"You okay, babe? You seem a little..."

"I'm great." I lie. "I just need to give Chris his bath. It's getting late." I muster up the fakest smile ever. "I am so proud of you."

"I couldn't have done any of this without you, Rach. I love you."

"Bye." I say before hanging up the phone.

Carole and Noah are staring at me with wide and confused eyes. "He has to take his tests tomorrow, if I told him he'd rush home. And there is nothing he can do. All he will do is sit and worry."

Carole nods, "I understand, sweetie." She says pulling me in to hug me. "Chris will be fine." I hug her and notice Chris is out cold. I feel his face and the heat seems to be dropping. I pick him up from Carole's arms, "I'm going to take him to sleep." I say as I walk downstairs. I feel Noah following me and I don't stop him. I really don't want to be alone. I lay Chris down in his crib and blow on his face a little, as if that would help cool him down. I take off his shirt so he is just in a diaper hoping that will help too.

"Turn around, Noah." I say as I get into my pajamas. Not the ones I wear when Finn is around. I put on big sweat pants that Finn will wear to football practice and one of his white shirts that I got from the laundry. It smells like him. Noah turns around and hugs me again and I feel myself crying into his shirt. I collapse into him and he sits us on my bed. I cry and cry until no more tears can come out.

"Shhhh! It's okay, Rach. It'll be okay." He says over and over until finally I cry myself to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Quinn POV

I've been in class for twenty minutes before I realize that Puck isn't going to show. I text him multiple times and have no response. After two classes I'm starting to get worried. "Where's Puck?" Mercedes asks me in Art History.

"I wish I knew." I breath under my breath as the teach walks in. She gives me a sad look and we turn our attention to Ms. Jensen. I pretend to listen, but my head is full of worry. After class, Mercedes and I see Sam in the hallway and Mercedes runs up to kiss him and I ask him if he's seen Puck.

"Not since yesterday at Glee, when he took Rach to go see Chris" Sam says before taking Mercedes hand and walking the opposite way. I look to my right and see Kurt opening his locker.

"You seen Puck?" I ask walking towards him.

"Not since last night, at the hospital. I slept at Blaine's last night." Kurt said with a shrug, "Carole said Rachel cried all night long."

Is he with Rachel? Finally Puck texts me back after two hours of him ignoring me.

"_Sorry, I slept in. I probably won't be in today._"

"_Why? Where are you?_"

"_I'm at Rachel's._"

Without thinking, I pick up the phone and dial Finn's number.

Finn POV

I am FURIOUS. Chris is sick and Rachel didn't tell me? and Noah Puckerman slept at my house last night with MY girlfriend, MY fiance.

I've called Rachel twice with no answer, finally I decide to text her.

"_Rachel Berry! Answer your phone right now? Is Noah Puckerman in MY BED? Is MY son okay?_"

I could scream. I want to scream. This is terrible timing. I have those tests in an hour. Dammit Rachel! Dammit Puck! Dammit Quinn!

My phone rings and it's Rachel.

"What in the hell is going on?" I answer the phone with frustration.

"Baby," Rachel is crying, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. Chris has an ear infection. I didn't want to worry you." She says quickly.

"I'm his father, Rachel. You can't keep stuff from me." I almost scream.

"I know," she breaths, "But, you have your placement tests, and..."

"I'm getting on the next flight out of here. I need to be with my son." I say packing my bags.

"No, baby. There is nothing you can do. He's on medication, he'll feel better soon. You need to take your tests." Rachel pleads with me, "I was just trying to protect you. Please, Finn. I love you, but you need to stay there. You'll be home tonight." She's crying now.

"Rachel, I don't care who you're protecting." I spit, "You need to be honest with me." I say a little softer. I'm still mad, but it's wearing off hearing her cry, and knowing she did it out of love.

"I love you, please don't be mad."

I hear Puck in the background, "Is this yours?"

"Get away, Noah." Rachel yells at him.

"Why is Puck there?" I ask, my voice becoming harsh again. "Did he sleep in our bed with you last night?"

"He's here cause you told him to take care of us. I was really upset and I wanted you, but you weren't here. He just comforted me."

"Comforted you how, Rachel?"

Puck POV

"He just held me while I cried." Rachel said into the phone. Man, Quinn sure does know how to cause I mess. I am looking through Finn's clothes to see if there is anything I can bring myself to wear. Everything is useless. Finn has the style of a washed up farmer.

"Finn, don't yell at me."

I can hear Finn yelling on the other line, "Did he of did he not sleep in our bed?"

"No, Finn. He didn't." She paused looking at me. I know she's lying, Rachel Berry never lies.

"He slept on the floor, Finn. Calm down." She yells and leaves the room. Chris is laying on his stomach on the bed looking like he is trying to swim. I feel his head and he feels cooler then he did in the middle of the night when he woke up crying. It was weird waking up with Rachel Berry curled up in my arms. She's definitely like my sister. I wasn't even remotely turned on. But that might have been the crying baby in the background. I really hadn't meant to fall asleep in her room. It just happened.

"_Quinn, you are over reacting. Oh and thanks for starting World War Finchel when they have enough to worry about._"

"_I'm not overreacting. You're driving me insane. You aren't Chris's Dad. Stop acting like it._"

That is the final straw. I'm not going to keep fighting with Quinn anymore. I pick up Chris and grab the bottle Rachel warmed up for him a couple minutes before Finn called. "Let's get you fed, huh?" I say to him kissing his forehead. "The cutest little Jew ever. I'm totally going to teach you how to womanize." I say laughing, "Don't tell your Daddy though."

Rachel POV

"Finn, please stop." I whisper. "I want you to go take those tests and do good." I say seriously, "I don't want to fight anymore. You were right. I should have told you."

"Yes, you should have. I deserve to know." Finn says in a proud manner.

"His temperature is down almost back to normal. He still cries pretty hard but as soon as I give him his medicine he'll fall right back to sleep. He's okay, Finn." I say trying to comfort him. "All you can do for him now, is do the best you can on those tests so you can get into good classes."

"No more sleep overs with Puck." He says.

"You have my word." I promise him, "I love you."

He sighs lightly, obviously still mad, "I love you. See you tonight."

Kurt POV

I set my book bag on the table in the kitchen before going downstairs to find Rachel and Chris sleeping in bed together and Puck cuddled up on the rocking chair. I hit his arm to wake him up and after his eyes are open he takes a swing at my gut. I back away quickly and kick his shins and motion for him to get out of the room.

"Me? No, you get out." He whispers back.

"You've made quite enough drama today. I'll take over. Just leave." I say back to him.

Puck rubs his eyes and yawns, "Dude, it's fine."

"It isn't fine. Quinn's pissed, Finn is going to punch you in the freaking face. Leave before he gets home."

"Shit! What time is it?" He looks at his watch. "Rachel." He says shaking her, "You've got to leave to go pick up Finn in 20 minutes." He says loudly. That's when I realize Noah Puckerman isn't trying to hurt anyone, he really is genuinely trying to help. It's surprisingly sweet.

Rachel shoots up, unaware of Chris and he rolls over and begins to cry from the sudden movement. I quickly pick Chris up. Rachel is a mess without Finn. A straight up mess.

She jumps up and starts changing her shirt right in front of me and Puck. I hand Puck Chris, "Take him upstairs and cheer him up." I say as he walks out of the room, "Diva." I yell, "You're freaking out."

"I know." She says running around the room looking for another top to put on, one that isn't covered in spit-up. "I can't take Chris to the airport. I don't want him to leave. He's still not feeling well." She says. "Can you watch him?"

"Who's going to drive you?"

"Noah."

"Worst idea you've ever had." I declare. "How about Chris stays with Blaine."

"Is he here?"

"No, but I can call him. Or you can call your Dads."

"Noah is already here. Why can't he stay with him?"

"Do you want to piss Finn off more?" I ask.

Rachel rolls her eyes and throws on the shirt she found in the laundry and starts to brush through her hair, "If we start acting like me being friends with Noah is a problem then it's just showing Finn that his special brand of crazy is okay. When it's not."

"Finn's not crazy."

"He's crazy jealous, of Noah. Who is just a friend. AND of Sam, who is just a friend."

I roll my eyes, "Okay, but I'll come with you to the airport since you're obviously too frazzled to drive. Noah can stay here."

We walk upstairs and ask Noah to stay with Chris, and not to give him a bath. "If my Dad of Carole gets home, feel free to pawn him off on one of them." I insist.

Once we get to the airport we pull the car up to pick up and shortly after see Finn walking up. Rachel jumps out and throws herself around Finn and he drops his bag picking her up and his face his buried in her hair. I see his shoulder going up and down and I don't know if he's crying or laughing. Once he gets in the car it's apparent he'd been crying and they both climb in the back seat. I'm two seconds away from making a comment about not being a taxi driver, but I refrain.

Quinn POV

I can't believe I'm outside of the Hummel/Hudson house to apologize to Rachel freaking Berry. But, I am. I knock once and wait for Carole or Rachel to come to the door. I notice both of their cars are outside. I look on the street and notice another vehicle I hadn't seen at first.

That's when I hear his voice, "Quinn?" He's holding Finn's baby in his arms when he opens the door.

"You're still here?" I ask in a snarky tone.

"Rach and Kurt went to go pick up Finn."

"Where is Carole?" I ask letting myself in, "Her car is outside."

"It's Tuesday, Burt drives her to work on Tuesdays." Puck says matter-of-factly. How does he know little details like that? It drives me insane.

"I came to apologize to Rachel for causing the commotion." I say sitting myself down in the front room.

"No one sits in here." Puck says waving for me to come over to a much more comfy living room. "Well, stick around and Finn and Rachel will be here soon. You can apologize to them both."

Puck hands me a brownie and I take a couple nibbles, "This isn't bad. When did Carole become such a great baker?" I ask.

"Rachel made those." Puck says taking a big bite before putting Chris in this bouncy toy that sits him up. Puck feeds him a little of the brownie.

"Can he have chocolate?" I ask.

"He's not a dog, a little won't hurt him." Puck says back.

I brush off his dog remark and continue to nibble on the brownie until I hear someone walking through the door. It's Finn. Rachel behind him and Kurt carrying his bag.

"Where is he?" He asks. Puck points to Christopher playing on the bouncy toy and Finn has him in his arms immediately. He's oblivious to me for about a minute, or at least he acts like it. Once he gets all of his kisses to Chris in he turns to me, "What are you doing here?" he asks. It's not in a rude tone, just wondering.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Rachel asks, she IS being rude.

"I came to apologize for starting the drama this morning." I say standing up and brushing the brownie crumbs off my dress, "It wasn't my place."

"It sure wasn't." Rachel retorts, "But, thank you." She is being sincere, "And thank you for letting me borrow your boyfriend. Chris and I really liked having him around with Finn gone."

"I would say, 'anytime', but I don't know how long we'll be together after today." I say honestly. I know that wasn't cool of me to say and I see the hurt in Puck's eyes. "So, have at 'em." I say as if I don't care. I do. I really do care about Puck.

"Quinn?" Puck asks, "Are you-"

"Well, I better be going." I cut Puck off and walk out the door. I can't imagine seeing his face like that for one more instant.

"Quinn!" Rachel says back at me and I feel pressure on my arm so I look back to pull my hand from her grip, "Don't do that. That was a very very disgusting way of breaking someone's heart." Rachel says in my face. "You've got quite enough broken hearts under your belt Quinn. Don't do this to Puck when he was just being a good guy."

"It's my own fault." Finn interjects, "I asked him to take care of Chris and Rachel. You know Puck, he stays good to his word." Finn says, his eyes searching for answers. For me to forgive Puck. But, why? Why does he care? He sounded just as hurt on the phone with me today.

"This is my fight, Finn." I hear Puck say and he walks around the corner and I see his sad, big eyes looking at me. "Quinn, if you're going to fight with me, break up with me, we're not doing it in the Hummel/Hudson kitchen." He says reaching out his hand for mine, "Let's go." I take his hand and he leads me outside. This is the strong and amazing Noah Puckerman that makes me go weak in the knees.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Sam POV

I feel a weight lifted off my shoulder when I see Rachel back in the hallways of McKinley the Monday after all the madness. Finn and her both ended up taking the whole week off to be with Chris. I guess this scare with Chris really took a lot out of them. Being parents seemed to have transformed them into two completely different people. Like, more adult versions of themselves. Although they still fight it's a lot less and Finn's jealousy even seemed toned down. Mercedes and I had gone over there on Saturday and Finn actually gave me a hug. It had been a while since he'd offered up any kindness like that to me.

I smiled when I saw Rachel's bright little smile making it's way to me, "I have a great idea for Nationals."

"We probably won't want to sing a song about being a Mom on a high school show choir competition." I say laughing.

"How did you-" she cut herself off, "Yeah, you're probably right." She said with a frown.

"It's okay, Rach. The whole team is writing a song, we can work on it together." I say patting her shoulder as we walk together into Glee.

I see someone with long brown hair standing by the piano, she has a strong resemblance to Rachel when I go to point that fact out I notice a chill in the air and a stone look on Rachel's face. The woman is ruffling through papers and I notice that Quinn looks sick. Worse than when she came down with mono. and Puck's head is in his hands.

"Shelby?" Rachel says and I make my way to sit next to Mercedes.

"Rachel." The brunette woman says with a smile, "How are you?" She goes to hug her and Rachel backs away.

"Who's she?" I whisper.

"That's Rachel's Mom, and the woman who adopted Puck and Quinn's baby."

"Duuuuude." I say in a low voice.

"Why are you here?" Rachel asks obviously not being able to move. She seems upset, almost mad, but not.

"Mr. Schuester is out for the day, I asked Mr. Figgins if I could fill in." She said with a smile. "I got an interesting call from Mr. St. James."

"Jesse?" I ask.

This Shelby lady looks at me confused, "and you are?"

"I'm Sam." I say, I'm not really new so I don't know why I say this next part "I'm the new kid."

"The new kid of two years" Mercedes corrects me.

Shelby turns her attention to Rachel, "Is it true? Did you have a baby?" She looks delighted.

"I did." Rachel says, still not knowing how to feel or what to do.

Shelby smiles, "I'd love to see pictures." She states before the bell rings and Finn comes running in.

"Sorry I'm late, I-" He sees Shelby, "The hell?"

Rachel fumbles through her backpack and gives her a picture. "awe, he has our eyes." Shelby says grabbing her chest.

"I don't know why you came here, Shelby." Rachel states a little quieter then before, but we can all still hear her. We could probably hear a pin drop. Everyone is awkwardly silent. "But, this baby has enough grandparents." She whispers with a head nod.

Finn's hand is on Rachel's back, "Let's sit down?" He suggests.

"I wasn't wondering if the child needed another Grandparent." Shelby says behind Rachel and Finn as they walk to their seats in the front row. Rachel sits by Kurt who reaches out for her hand. "I was wondering if you were looking to give him to a better suited home."

"That was highly inappropriate" Kurt spits out.

"Oh hell no she didn't" Mercedes says at the same time.

I see Puck and Quinn's mouths moving, but can't hear what they are saying, but it was obviously in protest.

Santana's hand is up and her head is shaking, also in protest.

Finally I just say what everyone in the room is thinking, "What the fuck?"

Everyone looks at me, with the exception of Finn and Rachel who haven't said a word. Finn looks around, and he's confused. He leans down to Rachel, "what does she mean by that?" He whispers.

"Finn, sweetie." Rachel says rubbing his thigh, "She's asking us to give him up for adoption."

"Beth could use a little brother." Shelby says with a shrug.

Finn hasn't moved, I don't think anyone has even breathed.

"We're okay, Ms. Cochran." Rachel says in the sweetest voice she can muster.

"The hell we are." Finn says. "That has got to be illegal in some way." Finn is loud and surprisingly rational for how upset his voice sounds. He hasn't gotten up and stormed out yet, though. Another sign of that adult thing I was talking about.

"Finn, baby." Rachel say quietly.

"No, No. That was highly inappropriate and unprofessional, Ms. Cochran." Blaine says in a smooth tone. "Finn is probably right. I am sure it's illegal in some way."

"And quiet frankly we don't need a substitute." Kurt adds.

"We have a lot of work to do, Shelby." Rachel nods, "If you'd please leave us to it."

"I'm sorry, you're all children. I do not take orders from you." This Shelby lady is pissing me off.

"Ms. Cochran, we may be children, but we're children that are asking you to get the hell out of our choir room." Finn points to the door.

"You can't just ask people to give you their baby." Puck stands up while he talks, "It's kinda weird. and really rude."

"I take great care of Beth." Shelby retorts.

Rachel stands up slowly and takes Shelby's hands, "I'm sure you do, Shelby. But, you crossed a line." She says shaking her head, "Chris is very much taken care of, and he's very much ours. Finn and I are a lot older then Quinn and Puck were when they had Beth. And, we are very ready to take care of him. We have been taking care of him." She looks back at Finn, then to Kurt, then to Puck, then to me. "We have a large support system and we'd really appreciate if you'd respect that."

Shelby drops her hands from Rachel's and looks as if she's going to cry, "Can I keep this picture?" She asks, "He is technically my grandson."

Rachel nods, "sure." she says simply.

Finn is shaking his head, I know he's not necessarily okay with what just went down. "Tell St. James to stay away from us, and our lives. None of this was any of his business."

Shelby turns and nods and walks out of the room.

"That was all kinds of intense." Mercedes says fidgeting awkward.

"She be crazy, yo." Artie states throwing his hand up into some sort of gansta sign.

"She just-" Rachel starts looking down at her hands, "She wants everything too much."

This sparks something in Puck, I can see it in his eyes. He doesn't say anything, though. He just nods.

"I don't get it, she was trying to adopt him as her grandson?" Brittany says looking around.

Santana grabs her hand and suppresses a chuckle, "I'll tell you later Britts."

"Should we get to song writing, then?" Tina asks, "I think we have a lot of material now."

"We're not going to write about that crazy bitch." Puck says getting up to grab a thesaurus.

"I agree." Rachel says winking at me, "We can do better. So let's do it."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Finn POV

I'm running, I'm running into the locker room. I have my football uniform on even though I know it's not football season and I'm running from a heard of wild dogs. Wild dogs in wheel chairs that are directed by Coach Sylvester. Okay, I have to be dreaming. I know it now. I run into the locker room and see the shower is running and I know it's for me. I take off my gear and hope in and I hear Rachel singing so I hum along with her. I notice she's in the locker room now because her humming is getting really loud I look around the corner and I don't see her. I finish up washing my hair and go to grab a towel. There isn't one. Awesome. I look around again and cover myself with my hands to go look for a towel. I can still hear Rachel but can't find her. "Rach. At least hand me a towel." A small hand hands me a towel and I begin to dry off and look to where the towel come from. It's Quinn. She smiles awkwardly and waves.

She lifts one of her eyebrows and looks me up and down, "This is going to be awkward when you wake up." She says. I'm looking at her with wide eyes and I'm almost terrified.

"I said, WAKE UP!"

I shake myself awake half expecting for Quinn to be standing over my bed. She's not, the room is dark and I look to my side and notice Rachel is still sound asleep. I feel my head and I'm drenched in sweat. What is wrong with me? I get up slowly and look at the clock. 5:42am. Well I need to wake up in an hour or so anyway. I yawn and stretch and check on Chris. He's sleeping with his whole fist in his mouth. Man, that kid is weird. I lean down and kiss his cheek before grabbing two towels and heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

As I turn on the water I leave it cold. That dream got me antsy, and I don't even know why. Dream Quinn was right. This IS awkward. Why was she in my dream? Why had she looked at me like that? Why did it turn me on?

Dammit Finn! I am sexually frustrated and I don't even know why. My mind has resorted to dreaming about Quinn. That is low, sleeping Finn. Really low, dude.

"Baby" I hear Rachel's sleepy voice through the bathroom door, "You okay?"

"Yeah," I squeak out, "You can come in." I say and I hear the door open and I hear her yawn. I squeeze shampoo into my hand and start to wash my hair.

"Why are you up so early?" Rachel asks he mouth full of something. I look out of the shower curtain and notice she is brushing her teeth.

"Bad dream. Why are you?" I ask as I lay my head back and let the water run through my soapy hair.

"I don't know." She sounded weird. "I could feel that you weren't there. It woke me up." Rachel says and I can hear the light pout that is probably forming on her face.

"Did you bring in the baby monitor?" I ask sticking my head out of the curtain.

"Of course." She says holding it up.

"Well then get your ass in here." I smile lifting an eyebrow.

"Finn!" She says almost as if she was scolding me. "I can't."

"You can't get clean with me?" I ask innocently.

She walks over to me and kisses my lips and I find myself wishing I had brushed my teeth before getting in the shower. "We can't do that right now." She whispers.

"We can't do that ever." I growl.

"I take care of you." She says proudly.

She does, she tries. But, she hasn't been able to give me what I want. Which is her. I know she's still healing and I don't want to hurt her. But, damn do I want her. Maybe that is why I had that strange dream, I must be feeling deprived. But, no matter hoe deprived I feel I would not want _that_ from Quinn. I can't imagine it would be that good, not to mention not worth losing my Rachel for.

"I know baby." I say dipping my head back into the shower. "Sometimes I just want you, you know?"

Rachel giggled, "That's really sweet, Finn." She says with a smile in her voice. "And you will have me again. Just a couple more days."

My eyes perk open with excitement and I stick my head back out of the shower again and see Rachel is taking off her tank top, "a couple more days?"

"Yes!" She says standing there in just her bra and shorts. Her body is flawless. "I need just a couple more days to get ready."

"Ready?" I ask confused.

"Yes, ready. Don't ask me questions anymore and stick your head back in. I'm changing."

"We're, like, basically married Rachel. I can't see you change."

"No, Finn Hudson. You can't!" She says pushing my head back in. I finish washing my body and just when I lean down to turn off the shower I hear the curtain open and I turn around quickly.

"Rachel Berry!" I say attempting to cover myself.

She hands me a towel and giggles, "We're practically married, Finn." She mocks me, "I can't look at you in the shower." She says winking at me. "Someone's excited?" She asks me.

"Well all that talk about a couple of days from now." I say getting out of the shower and drying myself off. She wraps her arms around me resting her hands over the towel on my ass. "You know, just got me a little excited."

"Mmmmhmmm" She says raising and eyebrow like Quinn had in my dream. I lean down to kiss her and turns away and moves her hand from my ass and grabs my toothbrush. "This first. Kissing later." She says with a wink and kisses my cheek.

Just as I start to brush my teeth we both hear Chris start to stir and she goes to get him. I walk in after a couple minutes to get dressed and Rachel's feeding Chris. I lean down and kiss her cheek and get dressed in my usual jeans and a t-shirt with a plaid button-up over the top. I don't know why Puck always makes fun of my look, it's classic.

We still have a while before we have to leave for school since we got up so early so I go upstairs turn on some cartoons and eat some cereal in front of the TV. Rachel brings Chris up to me so she can get ready and Chris and I play for about an hour.

"You ready for school?" Rachel asks walking up the stairs. Why does she have to wear those short skirts? She's driving me crazy.

"Yeah, let's go." I say getting up and handing Chris to Rachel. "Put him in the car. I'll get you some toast." I say sweetly.

I notice the time is still a little earlier then we normally go, but I shrug it off. After we drop Chris off at daycare we still have a good half hour. "What are we going to do for a half hour?"

"I promised you kissing didn't I?" She said with a wink. She hoped out of the car and I am overcome with excitement. I hop out and follow her as she takes me into the auditorium where she sits herself on the piano stool and pulls me down so I am kneeling next to her. I lean up to kiss her and she giggles, "Coco puffs?" She asks me.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry." I say awkwardly. She leans down and kisses me, softly, sweetly. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in tightly and I let my tongue enter her mouth. She opens her legs to wrap them around me and I feel myself wanting to explode. And then, I do.

"Ohhhh." I belt out turning my head and trying not to let her notice. But, of course she does.

Suddenly a memory flashes into my mind.

_"You know, You can kiss me if you want to." Rachel says with wide eyes looking into mine. _

_"I want to." I don't know why I am so attracted to Rachel, but all I have been able to think about is her lips on mine since we sang 'Don't Stop Believing' the week prior. _

_I move towards her and we're in close proximity and I put my hands around her waist and push her backwards. I'm on top of her and I feel myself getting more and more excited. Our lips touch and I feel her eyelashes flutter open on my cheek and then close again. I open my eyes to look at her and the reality of the situation has sunk in and all of a sudden I arrive early, like I always do. I stand up quickly and pull down my shirt over the top of my jeans. I am ashamed and embarrassed and I see that she is hurt. I feel terrible but I have to get out of there. _

"What's wrong, Finn?" Rachel's voice rips me from my thoughts.

I look down, that feeling of embarrassment and shame back, "I, um, I, uh. I sortof, you know. I-I-I"

Rachel's finger was on my lips, "It's okay, Finn. I caught you off guard." She said hugging me and kissing my cheeks.

"We had our first kiss in here." I whisper.

Rachel nods, "Yes, I'm surprised you remember."

"Of course." I say looking back into her eyes, "You know that what just happened to me? That's the same thing that happened that day." I say feeling awkward.

She looks almost relieved, "I thought you were upset cause of Quinn and stuff." She says looking away, "Cause you were with her."

I think for a moment, "Oh yeah." I laugh a little, "That hadn't occurred to me. She was the furthest thing from my mind." It was true. I was engulfed in Rachel. After that day I did nothing but question things with Quinn.

She smiles widely, "Why are you so perfect?"

"You really think so? Even with my little... problem."

"It makes you that much cuter. It makes me happy and almost proud that I can do that to you, that I have that effect on you." She says with a smile.

I smile back at her bringing her in for another kiss, "Of course you do, you're my everything."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Rachel POV

It's been a long week again. We found out we're playing for the Junior Prom again this year. It stresses me out. We have so much to do, with Nationals and finals and Kurt still hasn't told Finn the news about him going to San Francisco. I was planning on telling him tonight after our stay-date.

Kurt is going to watch Chris for the night and we moved the crib into his room this morning. Finn rented movies and I bought groceries to make dinner. I'm really excited. I am in a daze after school, closing my locker and aimlessly walking down the hall thinking about the night ahead of me. I'm going to give myself to Finn for the first time since we've had Chris. I've been taking care of him the best I can but he's very obviously very anxious to do it too. But, it's different, it's more then that.

"Rach" I hear my name behind me and I turn to see Finn running up to me, "Hey, can Sam drive you to pick up Chris and home?"

I'm a little taken aback by this, "uhm, of course. But, why?" I ask grabbing his hands and getting on my tippy toes to kiss him.

He looks at me nervously, "I have to pick something up from Quinn's."

I feel like I've been knocked in the gut, that was honestly the last thing I expected. I force myself to swallow and look at him waiting for him to speak, I know that if I say a word my tone will come out harsh. I don't want that.

Finn pulls me into a near by classroom and I have a flash of the last time I pulled him into an empty classroom, I have to shake my head to erase the memory from my head, "Listen to my whole story before you go all chick-batty on me, okay?" He asks and I just nod before he continues. "I had been having these dreams, all week of Quinn and she was always making me feel really vocable."

I think for a moment and correct him in a calm voice, "vulnerable, Finn. I think you mean vulnerable."

"Yeah, that. Anyway, I was always exposed. Like, last night I was singing and I missed the note and she was just staring at me. And one night she saw me in the shower, and two nights ago she was looking at me while I cry." I notice he speeds over the shower scenerio, but I try not to focus on it. "So, I was racking my brain to figure out what it meant. I couldn't talk to Puck about it. And, I didn't want to upset you. So, I talked to Sam and I guess Santana overheard me and she jumped in and between the three of us we figured out that I had unfinished business with Quinn."

I feel my face flush and I want to cry or storm away. I close my eyes to hide the tears that I am sure are welling up inside of them. Finn wraps his arms around me and continues, "So we couldn't figure out what it would be. I am so in love with you, and I've pretty much realized at this point that what I had with her wasn't real love." His words are starting to comfort me, but it's still not quite there. "But then I thought back to that dream I was crying in. I was crying over something, over a blanket. That's when I realized it, Rach." I open my eyes and his are wide looking straight at me, "I gave her my baby blanket when she was pregnant with Beth, and I realized. That's not hers, that's not Beth's. That's Chris's. That is ours." He says to me kissing both our cheeks, "I need to get this for Chris. It's his." He says it again.

I nod just once, "Okay, Finn. I understand." I know my voice sounds devoid of emotion, but it's because my mind had just gone through an intense emotional roller coaster with his story. I lean up to bring his lips to mine, "I love you." I whisper against his lips before kissing him deeply, "Don't be long, I have a very good night planned out for us." I say as seductively as I can muster.

The obviously excites him, he picks me up and I wrap my legs around him as we kiss, this is highly inappropriate but necessary. I feel as though I need him now, especially after my head went through that emotional tornado.

He slows down our kiss as he sets me back down, against my will might I add. He kisses me lightly for a little bit longer before pushing away, "You've got to go get Chris, remember?" He reminds me and I pout a little before agreeing.

He walks me to Sam's car where Mercedes and Sam are waiting for me, Sam seems a little more patient then Mercedes. After driving me to the daycare to pick up Chris and back home I invite them in and they decline, it's their date night as well. I walk in and Kurt is there to take Chris, I ask him if I can feed him before I pass him off to the babysitter. He says that's fine and I spend a half an hour with Chris downstairs, kissing him and singing to him. I try to hold back tears but I can't any longer, it's all just too much. Finn being at Quinn's, Chris spending the night away from me, even if it's just up the stairs.

I put myself back together and take Chris to Kurt who takes him gladly and I go back down stairs and start to get ready, checking my phone frequently. It's been an hour at this point and my stomach is in knots. After I finish getting ready I walk up the stairs to start dinner, keeping myself busy with everything. I'm making mashed sweet potatoes, a big green salad and a steak for Finn and a pot of steam and mixed seasoned veggies for me. After everything is made and just cooking, I begin to make cookies. Finn still isn't home. I check my phone again and finally decide to give in and text him.

"_Everything alright? Dinner is almost finished._"

I continue to make the cookies and after fifteen minutes they are in the over and the steak is coming out. I look at it in disgust as I move it to a different plate and put that weird seasoning Finn always puts on it, _maybe I'm supposed to season it before,_I think just as I hear the front door open and Finn walks in with a bouquet of roses and a small box.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I couldn't call." He holds up his very broken cell phone and gives me a half-hearted grin.

"Baby" I squeal out of concern, "What happened?"

Finn shrugs and I find my way into his arms, "Quinn threw it across the room when I went to call you."

I roll my eyes at Quinn and kiss him on the cheek, "Baby, tell me what happened."

He tells me the story as I put together the dinner, he tells me how he went over there and explained everything. He explained the dreams and the realization that he needed the baby blanket for Chris. She proceeded to show him the baby book the she had made for Beth. The book had said something about Beth having two fathers' that loved and wanted her and the baby blanket being sewed into a page. It also had the cover of some book that Puck got Quinn about "raising a baby on $5 a day". It said that all three of them wanted her, but in the end Quinn knew that she would have a better life in someone else's hands. All of which is a sweet story. Then, he explained that things got rocky when Finn insisted that seeing as he was never Beth's father that he should have no part in her baby book and that the blanket belonged to Chris. When Quinn continued to resist Finn went to call me and that is when the phone got smashed.

He explained that the next hour was a blur of yelling and screaming and accusing him of never loving her. He also explained to her that he should have never been so hard on her, that their first break up was also very much his fault and that he had detached himself from her upon meeting me. He even told her of the first kiss we had shared while they were still together. Which drove Quinn even more crazy. It ended with Finn all but ripping the blanket out of the book and Quinn explaining that she has some sort of complex that makes her need human attention and that losing Finn's had weighed strongly on her.

After the story, and dinner the cookies are done cooling and we frost them together, I put frosting on his nose and lick it off and I show him I made him a little football cookie.

"This is perfect." Finn says pulling me in and smearing frosting on my cheek. I smile back widely and rub my cheek on his face so we're equally dirty. He spanks my butt and kisses my nose. I feel the tip of his tongue on my skin and I know that he's probably tasting the left behind frosting. "Can I have one now?" He asks sweetly.

"Of course" I say giving him a cookie and biting into one myself. I start to clean up and we hear muffled cries from upstairs and I literally have to pull on Finn's arm so he won't go up stairs, while mentally reminding myself the same.

Afterwards cleaning I walk down the stairs to find Finn putting the movie in 'Life as We Know it'. I smile and jump on the bed and into his arms. "I'm sorry you had such a rough day." I say kissing him softly.

"Nah, it's okay." Finn says laying backwards and yawning.

"If you're too tired to-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Finn says lifting his finger to my lips. "I'm never too tired for that." He says with a wink.

I don't waste any time. I get up to turn off the lights and I'm pulling my shirt and skirt off before I hop into bed, he in turn is pulling off his shirt off and unbuckling his pants. Yeah, we're a little starved for this.

I jump on him and he turns over pushing me on my side and then on my back. He pulls off his jeans, showing me that he's just in his boxer briefs, white, almost see-through boxer briefs. "Mmmm" I breath with a smile as he towers over me. He kisses my stomach, my legs, my neck my shoulder. My everything. I need his lips on mine then, so I pull him up to me. His tongue finds mine and they dance. My hands find his package and I begin to caress it over the shorts and groans quietly into the crook of my neck before putting his lips back on mine. He looks away to control himself and when his eyes lock back on mine they have determination in them.

"You know what I'm going to do?" He asks in a husky voice. It's masculine and amazing.

"What?" I breath out, my voice is panting and not at all sexy.

He rips off my underwear, literally rips them. I didn't really love them anyway, "I am going to make you..." he pauses, I think he doesn't know what word to use.

"Make me come." I breath out, biting my lip.

"Yes." He says with a smile before bringing his lips back down to mine and forcing his tongue into my mouth. I pull off his boxers as he does so.

After just a couple moments, he pushes himself into me and I am grateful I am on the pill because I don't want anything separating him from me. I moan out and Finn puts the pillow over my mouth. Not in a rude way, in a 'there are other people in the house' way. I pull it down so it doesn't cover my eyes and bite into it. He thrusts into my harder and I feel Finn's hand move down to rub me above my entrance. Whatever that is, feels amazing. I throw the pillow down, "Please don't ever stop." I whine.

He smiles, "Can you come? Can you come for me?" He breathes out.

"Yes, I can." I whisper back. "I'm going to." I say as I feel his hands pace increase and he thrusts harder and deeper into me.

"Rachel, I have to..." I feel him release inside me and the walls the surround him convulse.

"Oh, Finn." I say quietly as I dig my nails into his back. I know I am drawing blood and I don't really care. This is amazing.

He lets his weight release onto me and I pull him close, "baby" he whispers. "I'm about to swear, don't be offended." I laugh and nod my approval still breathless from the events, "That was so fucking hot." He whispers and I cannot contain the laughter and he rolls off of me, a perma-smile stuck on his face.

"It was spectacular, Finn." He says with a laugh, "Like, amazing." I continue on. "I seriously am in awe of you, Finn Hudson."

Finn turns on his side and shiver a little from the sudden breeze that occurs now that I'm not wrapped in him. He covers us both with a blanket and pulls me into his side.

"Rachel, can I keep you forever."

I giggle, "Please do."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Blaine POV

I tuck in my shirt for my suit and spin in the mirror a couple times before deciding for change my tie from the purple tie I'm wearing, to the same black tie I wore last year. Junior Prom? Again? I sigh and walk down the stairs so my parents can dote over how adult I look and how they can't believe I'm almost graduated. I leave to go pick up Finchel and the other half of my couple, Klaine and we make our way to Breadstix.

"Over here." I hear Santana call us over once we've walked into the restaurant.

"Sorry we're so late, Rachel's Dads made us take like fourteen different pictures." Finn complained.

"Whatever. They are all going to look amazing. Especially the one with me and my little nephew." Kurt says with a grin. "It was so cute, Rachel got him all dressed up in a baby suit."

"Ew. Stop talking about babies." Santana says in disgust as she pretends to gag herself.

Brittany nods her heads in agreement, "Yeah, babies are gross. All they do is poop and eat and throw up on everything. I bet that's why Quinn gave her baby away. Although, I think she probably thought it was going to be a lizard."

"What are you talking about Brittany?" Artie asks as he wheels in with Sam and Mercedes not far behind them.

Everyone looks stunning. Mercedes in a blue sequined dress and Sam has a tie to match. Rachel and Finn are both wearing pink, Finn with a pink vest and Rachel in a baby pink dress, much older then the dress she wore at prom last year. Kurt and I are in identical tuxedos expect Kurt has on the purple tie that I opted against and Brittany and Santana are both wearing red dresses. Brittany's is fluffy and almost princess like, while Santana's is sleek and sultry. I see Mike and Tina walk in wearing dark green and Tina has hair extensions to match.

"Where is Quinn and Puck?" Tina asks, "I thought for sure we'd be the last one's here?"

"They got in a fight about his tie and he had to run home to change." Finn answers me looking at his phone. "We'll just meet them at the dance."

We order and talk and laugh for a couple hours. It's so good being around everyone in a less formal setting. Not singing and dancing, not yet. Just being around each other. I really have gotten to know these people, and I've fallen in love with them. Kurt reveals that we have all gone a whole year without getting slushied and we all realize that's true.

"I think it's cause of Nationals last year." Finn states, "We really showed everyone that we were good, good enough to go to New York."

Rachel kisses his cheek and looks at him with those big loving eyes, she would creep me the hell out if I dated her. I wouldn't be able to look into those eyes without thinking she was going to eat me alive. I know she's the sweetest girl ever and I really do love her like a sister, but she is bat shit crazy. Or as Finn says, 'chick-batty'. It's phrases like that, that make me realize being gay is a blessing.

We make our way to the dance where we start the night off with "Dancing Queen" and the set list rolls from there. Finn and Rachel sing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" and Kurt and I show off our rendition of "Candles" The night is a hit and it only get awkward once we realize Quinn is up for "Pretty/Unpretty" with Rachel and she's still not here. We skip over it to do "I'll be" and luckily she walks in. She's wearing a beautiful black dress that she doesn't seem too happy about and Puck is wearing a blue tie, which makes me think that she hadn't planned on wearing that. I notice a pink flower in my hair and I wonder if after she found out Rachel was wearing pink that she changed.

Rachel and Quinn sing their duet and it is beautiful and basically flawless. Quinn won't look at Rachel the entire time and Rachel begins to sing her version of Adele's "Rolling in the Deep" and Quinn all but storms off.

"Is she okay?" I hear Kurt ask Puck and he declines to answer.

"Finn" Puck says walking towards him, "What the fuck happened last week?" Puck asks him a little too loudly and I notice that they have gotten Coach Sylvester's attention.

"With Quinn?" He asks, knowing the answer, "She broke my God damn phone when I was trying to get my old baby blanket back from her damn book."

"Not what I heard, man." Puck says flatly.

Sam walks up, "Why don't we talk about this in the hall? You're ruining Rachel's song."

"I'm about to ruin Finn's face." Puck's voice becomes louder with frustration. I grab Puck and Sam grabs Finn before they do or say anything else.

Once we're in the hall Finn is fuming, "What is your deal, man?"

"She told me you told her about all the dreams you've been having with her and you wanted to have sex with her and when she wouldn't you tried to force yourself on her." Puck screamed. "So she had to break your phone to distract you."

"First of all, that is all off." Finn screams back, "Secondly, your woman is fucking nuts."

Yep, Quinn is way more nuts then Rachel. "Shut the fuck up dude." Puck yells back, "Then what really happened?" Puck says in Finn's face.

Sam makes his way between them and looks behind me, I notice Kurt, "Go get Santana, I need her help?"

"What the fuck?" Finn and Puck say almost in unison.

"She can help me explain. Just back the hell off." Sam is requesting harshly. I pull Finn backwards a bit and he lets me. "Okay, Finn was having dreams with Quinn in them, but they weren't like you were thinking, Puckerman." Sam says loudly, "And he really did go over there to get the baby blanket for Chris because he'd remembered in the dreams the blanket was in them."

Puck's face doesn't soften, "I'm not buying it, dude. There is more to it."

"Yeah there is," Finn agrees, "Quinn freaked the hell out at me." Finn said honestly, "She screamed at me, told me I never loved her, cried and eventually begged that we spend the night together."

I hear a small gasp and it's Rachel, her song is done and she came to check on Finn, "You left that last part out when you told me about it."

Finn looked down, "I didn't want you to hate her." he whispered, barely loud enough for any of us to hear.

"So here I am, I have the choice to believe the woman I love or my best friend." Puck barks, "Fuck you, dude."

"Noah!" Rachel cries out.

"Puck!" Santana yells, "I was there with Sam, I heard about the dreams. Trust me, they were like the least sexy dreams ever." Santana said with a disgusted look. "Seriously, like, even Berry could have sexier dreams then those."

"Dude, I love Rachel. I have no interest in getting into your girlfriends pants. I've got a smoking hot fiance that will let me into hers anytime I please."

"Gross." Kurt shrieks. "Finn, stop talking about that."

"Wait." Santana says holding her finger up, "fiance?" She asks with confusion. "You liked it and put a ring on it?" She asks in her very Santana like way.

Rachel burst into laughter and pulls off her necklace, revealing a diamond ring on the end, "We've been trying to keep it a little secret, not to spring so much on everyone at once." She says with a smile, "But, yeah, we're engaged."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah" Puck interrupts the coming excitement. "So you didn't hit on Quinn?"

"Not in the slightest." Finn exclaims, "I swear to God."

I hear the music for True Colors and I urge everyone to come back in, we're all supposed to be up there with Tina. And only Brittany and Quinn are. We jump on stage and start to sing along with the music. I see Puck give Rachel and look of sadness. I know he knows that Quinn was lying. He didn't want to admit it to himself. She moves from Finn's side to Puck's. She grabs his hand as we sing.

I see tears developing in Quinn's eyes and I grab Kurt's hand for support. The weight of this Glee club is heavy and I begin to see how hard it is to watch the drama from this perspective. When you love people, the way I love these people, you feel like you're getting ripped apart as you see them hurt.

The song ends and Quinn begins to storm off but her arm is grabbed by Rachel. Quinn is stopped dead and turns around to smack Rachel's face, I feel myself reaching to stop her hand and I'm two seconds too late. Quinn's hand runs meets Rachel's face in front of the whole school. The music to "Misery" starts and that's my cue.

"You make a habit out of slapping me at Junior Prom, do you?" Rachel says sternly.

"What are you talking about?" Puck asks Rachel as Finn comes to her aid.

"You didn't know?" Rachel asks, "She slapped me last year too." I hear Rachel's voice echoing through the auditorium. The mic is right in front of her I grab it and try to start my song from the chorus and try pushing them off the stage but it isn't working.

I see Finn's fists tightening out of the corner of my eye. I know he won't hurt Quinn but he's so furious. Apparently this slap from last year is news to everyone except for Rachel and Quinn.

The music turns off and I'm cut off and Mr. Figgins is walking up to me holding out his hand for the microphone, "Mr. Anderson?"

I hand him the microphone and awkwardly walk off the stage grabbing Rachel's arm as I do. Since, I catch her off guard she is walking backwards behind me. I look behind and notice Finn is following us both and Quinn is grabbing his arm. This is madness. Mr. Figgins is trying to quiet everyone down, but the room is already silent. People with their mouth dropped and their hands over them.

I turned to Mr. Figgins for no longer then a minute to hear him start to speak, he was saying that they were going to announce the Prom Queen and King early and when I turned back around to try to escort Rachel and Finn further out of the auditorium I noticed the Finn's arm was around Rachel's waist and she was lunging at Quinn. Quinn was getting held back by her arms by Puck and Sam attempting to stand in the middle. I see Coach Sylvester coming our way and I am trying my hardest to tell everyone to get in the hall.

"STOP RUINING MY LIFE." Quinn is yelling.

Rachel's face is beat red and I can see tears welling up in her eyes, "LEAVE ME AND FINN ALONE."

I connect eyes with Finn and he knows it's out of control too, he just doesn't know what to do. I mouth 'comfort her' and he gets what I'm saying. He puts his other arm around Rachel's shoulders pulling her so she's right against his body and leans to whisper into her ears, I don't know what he's saying but she finally stop fighting him by the time Coach gets to us. Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schuester are running up to us as well.

Puck lets go of Quinn because he feels Mr. Schuester's hand on his arm. He must have thought it was someone else because he turned around looking like he was going to fight him.

All of a sudden Quinn's fist is in contact with Rachel's nose and the contact pushes both Finn and Rachel backwards. Finn loses his balance and they are both on the floor.

"Q!" I hear the blonde coach yell, "Get the hell out of here."

Finn shakes his head as he tries to get up and piece together what happened and Rachel's head is in her hands. "Are you bleeding?" I ask getting on my knees.

She looks at me and I see that she must have turned because she has a cut on her cheek from where Quinn must have been wearing a ring, "My nose is over, but..." She touches the blood and Kurt is talking to Mr. Schue, trying to explain.

They are announcing King and Queen behind me but everyone's attention is on us.

"We need to get the hell out." I say to Kurt.

We walk everyone into the hall and Mr. Schue asks Brittany, Artie, Santana, Sam and Mercedes to stay and figure out the rest of the set list for the evening. They agree and turn around and Sam seems reluctant at first but after a minute of Rachel refusing to make eye contact with anyone Sam gives up and follows the rest.

Quinn is long is with the scary blonde coach and Puck decides to go look for her, "I'm going to take her home so you don't have to worry about her."

"I'd really just like to go home myself." Rachel says looking at my shoes. She's been staring at my shoes for about two minutes. Ms. Pillsbury urges Rachel to talk to her, but she won't.

"Finn, just take me home." She says finally looking at something that isn't the floor. She looks up and Finn and her face is covered in tears and blood. I grab my handkerchief and hold it to her face to help clot the blood.

"I-I can't, Rach." He explains, "Blaine drove us." He reminds her.

"It's fine. I'll take you." I nod and she takes the handkerchief from me and excuses herself to the restroom explaining that she'll meet us in the car.

About a half hour later Rachel and Finn walk out to my car and Rachel's face is clean of make-up, tears and blood and her hair is even out of it's do. She looks like she's getting ready for bed. She has a gauge the size of a dime on her cheek and I wonder what ring Quinn was wearing that would have done that to her, and also how did she learn to punch like that.

Rachel and Finn cuddled in back the whole ride and Kurt gripped my hand tightly. After dropping them off Kurt walked them to the door and Kurt and Finn talked for a few moments. When Kurt got back in the car we began to head back to school to help the rest of the club finish the Prom and Kurt looked at me with tears in his eyes, "I don't know if I can leave him."

"What are you talking about, Kurt?"

He sighs and looks at his hands awkwardly, "Finn. I don't know if I can leave him."

I think for a moment, wonder what he's implying, "Are you trying to say that-"

"I don't know if I can go to San Francisco with you, Blaine."

My whole world came crashing on top of me with that one phrase. "He doesn't even know yet." I say in protest, "Maybe we should talk to him, first. Let him in on the discussion."

Kurt's eyes well up in tears and he's almost bawling now, "I love you so much, Blaine. But, he's my brother."

I pull over and put the car in park and get out from the frustration welling up inside me. "No!" I yell, "You don't get to do this. Finn has Rachel. I need you." I say as he gets out to grab me. I am pacing back and forth. I feel like crying, but the tears won't come out.

Kurt is crying so hard, "It's my brother, and my nephew. Finn isn't ready to go be there alone. He doesn't have a grip on everything yet. I can't leave him alone."

I shake my head in frustration, "Finn is fine. It's not like they will have more nights like tonight, it's not like Quinn is out there." I am so confused, my volume is increasing, "Stop it. Stop looking out for your family and everyone in Glee club. It's your turn. It's our turn, Kurt!" I am yelling, I can hear myself yelling and it doesn't even sound like me. "It's our turn to be happy." That comes out in a whisper and I feel the tears fall down my cheek.

"I am happy." He whispers back and my eyes are closed but I feel him coming closer. "You make me so happy." His hands are on either side of my face.

"Then prove it." I say letting my eyes flutter open.

"Stop asking me to prove it." Kurt says a little harshly.

I look down at our shoes for a moment, feeling shame for the words that are stuck in my throat, "Then stop treating me like I'm second best. Second best to Finn." The jealousy consumes me all at once, I see the hurt in Kurt's eyes but I can't retract my statement, it's too late.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Kurt POV

My head is reeling as I stand on my front porch and watch Blaine drive away. His last words to me still lingering in the air.

"Please Kurt, just think before you do this."

Blaine is right. I know he is right. I need to stop taking care of Finn, and think about myself. But after this evening... I can't help think that Finn needs me. Yeah, Blaine acting jealous was surprising and beyond inappropriate, but he was right in that I need to think about myself.

Here is the problem, is going with Blaine thinking about myself? Or is it thinking about Blaine? Now I am really confused. I hear a crash from inside and Finn yell shit and I decide to walk inside.

"Finn?"

"I broke another glass." Finn exclaims and when I get to the kitchen I see a glass shattered. Finn has this idea that the way to warm up milk is to put a glass in the microwave for a minute, but then the glass gets too hot and he burns himself and shatters the glass. Every single time. It's things like this that make me want to stay by Finn's side.

After helping him clean everything up in silence I pour some milk into a small saucepan and turn the burner on low and wait for it to heat up. "Where is Rachel?"

"Sleeping. She zonked out the second her head hit the pillow. I fed Chris and got him down too." He says hoisting himself up on the counter as we wait for the milk to heat. "Can we make it chocolate milk?" He asks sweetly and I laugh and get out some chocolate chips and throw them in, letting them melt as the milk heats. "How was the rest of the dance?"

"I wouldn't know. We didn't make it back."

"Gross, dude." Finn says with a weird look on his face.

I chuckle and sigh, "No, not that." I think before I speak, not quite sure if I should get into all of this now. But, it's clear neither of us are planning on getting sleep any time soon. I'm haunted by Blaine's words and Finn is obviously having issues from the events of that night. "I kind of have a problem."

Finn poured himself the milk from the sauce pan and we made our way to the living room, "Okay, shoot."

"Blaine didn't get into any schools in New York." I say right off, I decide to not lead into it. "But he did get into this amazing school in California." Finn's eyes grew wide with obvious confusion so I decided to continue quickly, "He asked me to come along, one of my backup schools is right next to the school he wants to go to. And we could get an apartment together." I pause looking at Finn's expression, he seemed genuinely excited for me,"It's a huge step for me, for us, for Klaine." I joke a little, "I want to so bad Finn, but I don't want to give up New York or leave you alone in New York."

Finn thinks for a moment, he hadn't realized how me going to California meant me not going to New York, "Oh." He breathed out as I held my breath for his reaction, "Well, I think you should decide whether you want to be with Blaine or go to New York." He said with a shrug, "I don't think I should have anything to do with your decision. I won't be alone and I know I seem super nervous and you probably don't want to be away from Chris... but Kurt, you got to do what's right for you." Finn said sincerely, patting me on the back.

I let his words hang in the air for a while before I spoke, "I know in my heart that I will get to New York either way." I whisper, "But Blaine..." I can't think of the word I want to say, how to describe to Finn what I'm thinking or what I want.

"He's your family now." Finn says with a nod, "I know how that feels."

I feel the tears welling up in my eyes, "When did you get so smart?"

Finn pulls me into a hug and laughs a little, "I learned everything I know from my brother."

Finn and I stay up talking most of the night about the plans for the next year and his dream of wanting to play for the New York Jets and how he has been practicing really hard to be the best Quarterback he can be. I tell him that I really do see a future with Blaine and that seeing Finn with Chris kind of shows me that I want to have a family too. We laugh about how everyone found out about their engagement tonight and he tells me that they don't plan on telling Hiram and Leroy until next Christmas.

"That is a long time, Finn." I say getting us both some cookies. I eat a lot more cookies with Finn around. He's a cookie monster.

"I know, but I want to prove myself to them first and show them I can take care of their daughter in the big city. A lot of change is happening in such a small time, I want them to feel comfortable with it." He says shoving a cookie into his mouth and then yawning with his mouth full.

"Go to bed, giant brother of mine." I say smiling at him.

Finn nods and gives me another hug, "Go, be with Blaine." He whispers before we release the hug and he makes his way downstairs to his little family.

I spend the next day thinking about everything Finn and Blaine said and decide to tell my Dad my decision. He's not happy when I telling about the living with Blaine part but he's happy I'm going my own way and making decisions. He's decided to buy me, Blaine, Rachel and Finn tickets to come home for the holidays. He's handling it pretty well. I guess Finn knocking Rachel up really has shown my Dad that things could be worse.

That night Rachel made a big Sunday dinner and the Berry's came over with Sam and Mercedes. I invited Blaine over and Puck came over as well because we're doing some Jewish thing after dinner that I don't understand. I don't know how but somehow our Glee family has turned into our family as well. When Puck came over I overheard him telling us that he broke up with Quinn after prom and that she told him the truth of what happened the night she broke Finn's phone. Puck seemed actually distraught.

"Noah, you're so much better off." Rachel says walking past them on the stairs.

Puck sighs and grabs Rachel's hand to stop her, "I know, Rach. But... I really did love her." Puck says and his words coax Rachel into Puck's arms comforting him.

"I know you did, Noah." she whispered and Finn and I decided to walk away.

After the biggest dinner we had ever had in our house, Puck and Hiram blessed Chris. Apparently it was really overdue but since Hiram was being a little bitch for so long he was never able to do it. Hiram requested that Puck do it with him, but wants Finn to learn everything for Rachel and Finn's next child. Which is a good sign that Hiram is actually acknowledging that they'll have more kids together.

After the blessing I take Blaine to the side and he seems haggard, like he's been carrying the weight of our fight with him all weekend. He begins to speak and I put my finger over his mouth, "Shhh! Blaine, you can't get rid of me that easily." I joke, "I'm in. 100% in." I say honestly. "You're stuck with me. I told my Dad and Finn and September 1st it's just me and you and the Castro." I say with a wink.

He picks me up immediately and spins me around and for just a moment I feel like we're in a movie. Blaine has this way of making me feel like a movie star. "Kurt Hummel, you have made me so happy."

"I love you, Blaine Warbler."

"I love you too, Kurt. But... You've got to stop saying that, people think you don't know my last name." Blaine said with a laugh.

I giggle and kiss Blaine softly, "Who cares what people think?" I ask with a grin.

Once Monday comes around I feel like I'm on a cloud, I know I've made the right choice. Nationals is in two weeks, Graduation in one and then there are three months of summer before moving to the most accepting city in america with the love of my life. What could be better.

I see Rachel and Finn walking down the hall hand in hand and I smile seeing how sweet my brother is to one of my best friends. I notice Santana and Brittany out of the corner of my eye laughing and holding their pinky fingers together. Once I get to my locker I see Samcedes all over each other in front of his locker and laugh to myself. Who would have thought this is where we would be, after this year, who knew we'd be here?

Suddenly I have a brilliant idea for a original song for Nationals.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

Finn POV

I've been trying to write a freaking song all week and all I can write are songs about Chris. No one wants us to sing about our baby at a high school show choir competition. I somehow find myself in the auditorium wrinkling up my fourteenth sheet of paper and throwing it across the room. I need a release to help me think. I look to the side of the stage where the drumset normally sits but it's taken apart. I grab my things and walk to the choir room in frustration. It's only Tuesday and every piece of me is done with this week.

I walk into the choir room and I can hear crying coming from the room, It's Quinn. Of course it's Quinn. I hesitate for a moment, trying to decide if walking away is the best thing to do or not and she sees me, I guess she made my decision for me.

"Finn?" She asked wiping her face, "What are you doing here?" She sniffled.

I walk in and set my stuff by the drumset, "I wanted to come do some drumming." I say biting my lip a little. "Are you upset about the break-up?" I pause and keep my distance from her. I don't want her to go all chick-batty on me.

"Yeah, it's more then that, Finn. It's everything." She says and her words whip me into a trance, a memory comes flashing back to me.

_I opened the door to Quinn in her Prom dress tears in her eyes, I want to comfort her but the first words our of her mouth are, "Finn, are you kidding me?" She says walking through the door and flipping off her heels. _

_"Let's go to my room." I urge in a whispering tone. Once we get to my room I sit on the bed and she stays standing, "I guess we didn't win." I say with a shrug looking up at her awkwardly. _

_"No, Finn. Of course we didn't." She says her face cold and stern, "Everyone can see you still have eyes for Rachel. You're not fooling anyone, including me." she says still looking at me intently. "Did you hear her sing that Christina Perry song?"_

_"Katy Perry?" I ask confused. _

_"No, Finn. Jar of Hearts." She snaps. _

_I think for a moment, of course I remember it, the vision of Rachel singing that song is burned in my brain, "Yeah, that song was really sad." I agree. _

_She walks over to sit next to me grabbing my hand, "It's time, Finn. Just because we didn't win Prom King and Queen we can still take our relationship to the next level."_

_I look at her surprised and squeeze her hand tighter, "Quinn…" I whisper shyly, "I don't know if that's a good idea."_

_"How come?" She asks with wide, questioning eyes. _

_I look down for a minute, close my eyes and see Rachel's eyes while she sings Jar of Hearts. I try to shake the vision away but it's immediately replaced with the image of St. James trying to kiss up on her. The fury from earlier began to burn inside of me. "It's not a good idea because what it sounds like to me is that you are just wanted to sleep with me tonight to keep my mind off Rachel because you think that I still have feelings for her." I say bluntly. _

_"I am not." She said in protest dropping my hand. "We talked about finally having sex on Prom night. It's Prom night."_

_"It's just a night, Quinn. I don't want to do that with you tonight. Not after everything that happened tonight. I just need a day or so." I breath out avoiding her eye contact. _

_"It's more then that, Finn. It's everything." She states in a cool tone. "Prom means everything to me, you should know that."_

_"Quinn, you are focusing too much on such a silly little details. It will be okay if we don't do it tonight." I look at her with sad eyes and I know she's still unconvinced, "Quinn, you were the prettiest girl in the room tonight. Believe me when I say that."_

_"Can I get that in writing?" She spits and I put my arm around her and kiss her forehead, "I know you think I'm crazy. This was just very important to me. But, I shouldn't blame Rachel for that. Or you." She says sincerely into my chest. _

_I feel a twinge of pain in my gut. She is beautiful, but I'm lying to her and I know I am. She wasn't the prettiest girl in the room. Rachel has my eye all night, and Quinn and I both know that. She is just pushing the thought away because that is easier then owning up to the truth. I hold her tight and close my eyes and try to get the image of Rachel that is haunting me out of my head. "I love you, Finn."_

_"Love ya too."_

"Finn!" Quinn says loudly to snap me out of my thoughts.

I shake my head to let to try to make the thoughts leave my brain, "Sorry, what do you mean 'it's everything'?"

"It's the break-up with Puck, the fight with Rachel, you hating me." She breaths out, "It's too much for me."

I nod and keep my distance, "I know, Quinn. I know. You need to start making some better choices. You need to show everyone the good inside of you."

"the good in me? Opposed to what?"

"Opposed to all the crazy." I say honestly. "Quinn, you're a great girl. You just need to stop trying to prove that you're better then everyone and just know who you are. Accept yourself and everyone will follow." I shrug before sitting in the drum stool.

"When did you become this guy? The guy with the pep-talks?"

I laugh a little and think for a moment, "I became a Dad. That's what Dads do." I say looking down thinking of Chris and hoping that I can become a good mentor to him. When I look back up Quinn is walking towards me. She comes to my side and kneels down next to me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispers and gets up and walks out of the room. It didn't feel awkward or like she was doing the Quinn thing, it didn't even seem flirtatious. I smile to myself thinking that maybe we made it to the place I wanted to get to. Maybe all the nastiness is really behind us, finally.

Once I get home I wrap my arms around Rachel who is setting the table and spin her around a couple of times, "How's my baby?"

"Great. How'd song writing go?" She asks kissing my cheek before leaving my arms.

"Pretty good, wrote fourteen songs about Chris." I say with a smirk, "I'm going to go see him." I say before sprinting down the stairs to find him in Kurt's arms. I take Chris in mine and bring him up the stairs with me, kissing his skin and holding him close. "I missed you today." I whisper to him before setting him in his bouncy chair.

After dinner and after homework I give Chris his bath and sing him to sleep before turning my full attention to my beautiful girlfriend. We lay in bed with the TV on, but muted so we don't wake Chris, I can't wait until he has his own room in our place in New York. "I think you and I should write the song together." I whisper to Rachel quietly.

"Yeah? Why is that?" She asks making her way into my arms and our bodies conform as we spoon.

"Because, you're amazing with words Rach, and I have a brillant idea."

She turns around to kiss my nose, "You're so sweet." she says glowing, "I would love that, what's your idea?"

"Believing."

"In what?" She asks with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"In ourselves, in each other."

Rachel turns around in my arms, "You are perfect. That is perfect."

I smile widely at her and kiss her nose and then bring my lips to hers, we have a strict "no sex" policy with Chris in the room but it doesn't stop us from making out. We kiss for hours and talk about our ideas in between kissing. We're so wrapped up in one another we don't notice what time it is until I accidentally see the clock behind Rachel's head, "Rachel." I whisper in shock, "It's 3:40am"

She turns around and puts her hand over her mouth and tries not to laugh, "Oh no." She says with a smile. "Well" there is something in her eye that I can't quite place, "Maybe we should take a shower now to shave off some time in the morning." She says getting up from the bed and pulling me with her.

"I can just shower in the morning, it's okay." I say before seeing her shoot me a look of longing and reach to feel my dick. I can feel her hand so much better over my thin boxer shorts, opposed to my jeans. She winks at me and I follow her willingly into the bathroom.

God Damn, my girlfriend is hot.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

Puck POV

I am actually really depressed about the break-up with Quinn. I really do love her, but I know we're not right for each other. I think about what is next for me and my heart feels like someone is pounding on it. What is next? I'm not that great at anything and I didn't get into any schools outside of the state. I am really upset too because I don't want to stay in Lima alone. Well, Santana and Brittany will be here with me too. But both of my bros are leaving me for the coast. And Artie, Tina, and Mike will be staying in Ohio too, but they'll be in Cleveland.

I see Rachel in the hallway and run up to her side, I see her looking over a paper and grab it from her to look at it. "Noah!" She squeals.

"You are the only person in this world that calls me Noah, besides my mother. Even teachers call me Puck." I say back before looking at the sheet music in my hand. "Skyscraper?"

"It's that really heartbreaking song that Demi Lovato sings." she says grabbing the sheet back from me.

"That bitch from the Disney Channel?"

She rolls her eyes and tries to suppress a laugh, "Quinn asked me to sing it with her in Glee."

I must be looking really worried or sad because she starts to pat my shoulder in her motherly way, "Noah, it's okay. I'm sure it's because she wants to show you how much she's changed and become a better person and"

"Rachel, what are you blabbering on about?" I snap, cutting her off.

She looks at me, eyes full on confusion, "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Finn and Quinn had a chat the other day and then Quinn called me this morning and was saying how that she wanted to get you back. She said she was stupidly looking at Finn because she always wants what she can't have but that you were the only guy who ever loved her the right way." Rachel says quickly in a hushed voice.

I think for a moment until I get pushed to my side by Karofsky walking past, who obviously thinks he owns the hallway, I try to ignore him but all of the fury bubbling up in me from the past couple days funnels out of me in his direction. "Hey!" I yell and grab his jacket pulling him backwards and pushing him towards the wall. I can hear Rachel screaming my name, "Watch where you walk." I scream while I clench my fists.

"Hey man, I was just passing through." He says putting his hands up and then looking me up and down with a smirk. He begins to walk away again and mutters 'pussy' under his breath and just as I'm about to go after him I trip over Rachel freaking Berry who has decided to position herself in between Karofsky and myself.

She sets both hands on mine and breaths in and out signaling I do the same, "Noah," she whispers calmly, "We were having a discussion" She reminds me.

"Yeah, all I heard is that Quinn wants me back because she can't have me. As soon as she gets me she'll want Finn again. Or Sam." I sputter out. Sam walks by with Mercedes hand in hand, they obviously overheard me but ignore it and continue to walk with Sam giving me a tiny glare before he walks out of my view.

Rachel begins to walk and drags me along with her, "Listen, I don't want you to run back into her arms either. But, I'm just telling you what she told me. She really seems like she's trying to turn over a new leaf."

Rachel hugs me, "Thanks muchkin." I say to her before I walk into class, of course I see Quinn looking a lot better then she had the day before. I silently wonder what has turned her mood around, was it really this supposed talk with Finn. She gives me a small wave before I sit down, I respond with a light smile before taking my seat. I really regret matching my schedule to hers now, but only a couple more weeks. The teacher drones on about finals and we watch a documentary and take a pre-test that I absolutely bomb. After class Quinn walks up to my desk, "Do you need help studying for the test?" She asks quietly.

I furrow my brow as I look up at her, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't want you to fail." She says bluntly before softening her voice, "You know I still care about you, Puck."

I sigh for a moment before getting up, "Thanks Quinn, but no, I'll be okay." I say before making my way out of the classroom, I feel her hand on my arm and turn around to her soft expression.

"Puck," She whispers, "I'm still me. I know I've given you a hard time lately. I've kinda become unhinged…" She says with a pause tightening her grip on my arm, "I know I've put you through a lot, but I swear to you Puck, I'm still me."

I shrug, trying to keep my composure, "Quinn, I don't even know who the real you is anymore." I say honestly, "But, I'll accept your help. That's really dope of you."

She looks like she's going to cry but she just says a small, "Okay" and we head out.

I almost completely forget about what Rachel said about that weird tower song until I get into Glee club. I see Rachel and Quinn at the piano highlighting the sheet music, I think. Finn puts two chairs up and the front and spins Rachel around before kissing her cheek. Rachel leans up for another kiss and he gladly takes the opportunity to give her one before Mr. Schue gets here. I look at Quinn, her expression unchanged, not even minding to look over at the Finchel make-out session next to her, maybe she is turning over a new sheet of paper… or whatever Rachel called it.

Mr. Schue walks in and asks if anyone got any songs done and Quinn interupts him to ask if she can sing this weird tower song.

"Skyscraper by Demi Lovato." Quinn corrects me, even though she doesn't realize she is correcting my thoughts.

Finn sits next to me and pats me of the back waking me up from my daze as the girls sit on their stools in front of the class.

Quinn Starts to sing, her voice breathy and cracking and my heart sinks into my gut.

"Skies are crying, I am watching. Catching teardrops in my hands, Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance. Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?"

Rachel jumps in with her for the chorus, her voice strong and even to contrast Quinn's shaking voice,

"You can take everything I have, You can break everything I am, Like i'm made of glass. Like i'm made of paper. Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground, Like a skyscraper! Like a skyscraper!"

Rachel continues and Quinn looks down as she listens to Rachel sing,

"As the smoke clears, I awaken, and untangle you from me Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?"

Quinn sings with Rachel for the next line,

"All my windows, still are broken, But I'm standing on my feet"

Rachel allows Quinn to sing the next chorus alone, they both stand up as she does and Rachel grabs her hand. Which shouldn't surprise me, because this is kind of Rachel's thing to grab someone's hand that she is singing with, she gets really into it. But, this seemed different. It was more like a comforting hand. They start the bridge with Rachel harmonizing with her and I hear the girls behind me start to sing along as well. Mercedes, Tina and Santana jump in making me feel surrounded by this already intense moment.

"Go run, run, run, I'm gonna stay right here, Watch you disappear, yeah, Go run, run, run, Yeah it's a long way down, But I am closer to the clouds up here"

Quinn and Rachel sing the remainder of the song and I notice Quinn has tears in her eyes and it throws me back in time to the time that Rachel and Quinn sang "Pretty/Unpretty" together. Seeing those tears in Rachel's eyes and seeing Quinn look at her, feeling her pain but not being able to admit it.

Rachel hugs Quinn and she steps away a little before allowing her to hug her back and everyone claps and gives only good feedback. Quinn sniffles and excuses herself and I feel the need to go after her, but I refrain. She's not my girlfriend anymore. I see Rachel staring at me, pleading for me to follow her and just as I'm about to give in Mercedes gets up.

"Mr. Schue, I'm going to go check on Quinn."

"Of course, Mercedes. That is fine."

We spend the rest of class trying out songs and Brittany sings a song about toast and Rachel and Finn inform us that they are working on a song but don't want to show us until it's done. Kurt and Blaine have also been working on two separate songs and Kurt looked surprised when Blaine talked about his, apparently Klaine aren't working together like Finchel.

Quinn or Mercedes don't end up coming back to class and I find myself worrying about her. _Stop it, Noah,_I say to myself in Rachel's voice. I wonder would ever get the chance to be angry, to be upset, to be the guy who doesn't care. I haven't been that guy in a long time, and honestly I really miss it. I miss being the asshole who didn't care about anyone or anything. Now, I care about so many people.

I see Rachel and Finn as they walk out of the classroom hand in hand, Rachel giving Finn butterfly kisses and Finn laughing and pushing her away and then immediately pulling her back to do it again. I wonder to myself if I will ever be that happy. I want to be, I wanted to be with Quinn. Now, I don't know what I want.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Finn POV**

I'm in shock, utter shock. We're sitting in the hotel room in Los Angeles and Kurt and Blaine just sang the songs that they wrote and neither of them were good. We're screwed. We're so screwed. Everyone just kind of assumed Rachel and I would do the slow song and between the two of them they would write a good fast song.

But, Kurt's song ended up being about sweaters for men and Blaine's was tragically slow. I mean, we're talking Phantom of the Opera slow. No one knows what to say.

"That was…" I start and I feel Rachel's hand squeeze mine tightly, shutting me up. She knows how bad I am at giving feedback.

Rachel begins to speak, "It was really.."

"It was a disaster, lady lips." Santana bursts out.

Brittany nods her head quickly, "Yeah, it was a fucking mess."

"BRITTANY!" Mr. Schue yells. "It was good, Blaine. It just wasn't what we are looking for."

"And it was really sad." Rachel agrees.

"And, like, really gay." Kurt adds, laughing a little.

"Yeah, dude. You're normally the straighter of the two gay guys. You kinda out-gayed your B.F. here and he sang about sweaters." Puck says bluntly.

"Kurt even lined dropped H&M" Quinn adds.

Kurt stands and grabbed Blaine's hand, "Speaking of, since we are such terrible writers, then we'll go to H&M to get our costumes and you guys can write our song."

Mr. Schue argues at first, but after he realizes how much we need costumes he finally allows them to do. If Coach Sylvester would have burned ours before shipping them we would have been fine. Instead, this morning we opened a box of ashes with a note for Coach saying 'See you at Graduation, losers.'

Puck stands, I was pretty sure it was to walk out but he says that he has a song to show us. We're all very apprehensive at first, remembering 'Big Ass Heart'. But the song is pretty freaking good.

"Well folks, with this and Rachel and Finn's song I think we have our Original Songs." Mr. Schue says. "And if we get to the top 10 and we're going to preform in the showcase, I want Quinn to sing 'Skyscraper'." Mr. Schue adds.

"Not alone." Quinn argues.

"You can sing with Rachel." Mr. Schue adds, "But, I think you can do it yourself too. I think it has the emotional touch that will have us win."

Quinn looks down and smiles, "It won't be hard to work up the emotions, after Puck's song." She says looking up at him, "It's directed towards me, isn't it?"

Puck shrugs and pretends to not care, "Not necessarily, it's just a song…" He is unconvincing but Quinn pretends to buy it. We have another pair of pretenders in the room this year at Nationals.

After Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury orders us some pizzas they head out to a movie and leave us to work on the routine. We don't, of course. Rachel and I sneak to the boys room while the rest of them hang out in the girls room. We call her Dads to check on Chris and they say he's doing great and they put us on speaker phone and we sing our song to him, we hear him coo and try to sing along. Rachel and I make out for like two hours before anyone comes to find us. I wanted to do more, but Rachel refused to do anything in a room that I share a bed with Puckerman. When I told her I was sharing a bed with Sam she got even more grossed out.

Quinn walked in with Mercedes, who have been inseparable all week, and inform us of their plan to sneak out to see the Hollywood sign.

We high-jack the handicapable bus that Mr. Schue left the keys for in our room and make our way to a place to see the sign and take pictures. Of course, not long after Puck and Mike decide that we need to get to the sign.

"I've seen that in a movie, it's a terrible idea." Rachel says in a scolding tone.

Puck rolls his eyes and whispers something in Rachel's ear which seems to make her mad and she agrees, "Fine. It's your funeral. If we get caught and taken to jail and we can't make it to Nationals. I will seriously kill you both." She says pointing her fingers between Mike and Puck.

"Not my Asian." Tina yells grabbing Mike's hand.

I see Quinn go to defend Puck, but stops herself. That song has really gotten under her skin.

We make our way down to the Hollywood sign and Quinn and Mercedes pull out wine-coolers out of their purses and Rachel pulls some out of hers too.

"You too, babe?"

"I've been carrying them around the whole trip, I didn't know where we were planning on drinking them." She says innocently and reaches up to kiss my lips and I let her melt into me.

"Okay, Finchel, let's get our drink on before you make another baby." Santana's voice breaks our connection.

We all sit behind the double OO's in 'wood' and talk about the year. We drink the wine-coolers and Puck passes around a flask of whiskey, and when that flask runs out, Santana passes around hers, full of tequila. After that empties, Artie pulls out his flask that is filled to the brim with vodka and I'm starting to fill sick and Rachel is staring to get silly. Luckily Blaine and Quinn aren't drinking so we'll find our way back just fine.

We laugh and talk about the year and Brittany tells everyone how she loves Santana more then everyone and the hurt on Artie's face is almost unbearable.

"You know, Artie" Rachel starts, "I ran into Suzie Pepper on Thursday, She told me that she missed you and she wished you'd call." She says with a smirk and Artie's face began to glow.

"Yeah, she got hot over last summer. I heard she's going to school in Cleveland." Puck added.

"Yeah, she is pretty hot." Artie agreed with a half smile.

For the next hour we spoke of the last three years, telling stories, laughing, crying and laughing so hard we were crying.

"…and my ballad for Finn was 'I honestly love you', and he was like 'sounds really cool, man.'" Kurt says impersonating me in a deep voice, barely being able to breathe from the laughter that was filling his lungs "He didn't have a clue that I was into him."

Everyone burst into a fit of laughter, "No, I knew." I disagree, still laughing "But, I just didn't want to tell you I knew."

"What about Rachel's ballad with Mr. Schue." Puck says pointing at her and laughing hysterically. Rachel buries her head in my chest.

"Shut up!" She yells.

I lean down to whisper in her ear, "Your butt looked really cute that day and that pulls her face out of my shirt."

She hits me playfully and kisses my cheek.

"Tina used to have a stutter." Mercedes bursts out and we all start into another fit of laughter. It's not even that funny, it's all just ironic.

"A lesbian took my virginity." I say lifting my hand as if to be called on and the laughter continues.

"Me too, dude." Puck says to me and we fist bump.

"Oh, hold up." Santana yells, "I did not."

Brittany is hiding behind her hands, "No, you didn't. It was me." She says in a guilty voice and suddenly we're all laughing so hard that I can't even see through the tears welling up in my eyes.

Finally Mr. Schuester calls Quinn and we have to make our way back. We all pass for sober and he's not even that mad because he knows it's our last competition.

Mr. Schue even pretends not to notice Rachel and I saying goodnight for over an hour. We're not used to sleeping separately. Sam has to push me off him all night long because I keep cuddling with him in my sleep. I hope he doesn't mention that to anyone.

The next morning, we wake up and get dressed in our gear that Kurt and Blaine got us. "You guys did good." Santana says spinning around in her pink and black dress and putting in her headband that has a pink flower on it.

"Yeah, adorable." Quinn agrees with a smile.

Puck rolls his eyes, "Yeah, I guess. Except I'm wearing hot pink." He says pointing to his hot pink tie and suspenders over his black shirt.

"Shut up, Puck. You look hot." Santana snaps.

"Yeah, Noah, you look great." Rachel agrees.

I glare at her and grab her hand, "Hey now." He say possessively.

"You look pretty fine yourself."

Kurt whistles, "I didn't do this to start a freaking orgy. But, I'm glad you like them." He says spinning around and popping his foot. He is the biggest geek.

The day is a blur of other teams and I really think we have a shot.

Finally Rachel and I are standing behind the curtain looking at eachother, I begin to walk her way and she follows my lead and meet me in the middle. Our lips touch immediately and the whole world disappears. All the nerves and butterflies are gone and it's just her and me. I take my head back, "Break a leg." She whispers against my lips.

I give her my lope-sided grin, "I love you." I say proudly before kissing her nose and then her forehead and heading back to our spot. I look over I grin and listen to the music play and open the curtain.

We sing the first verse in unison, "After all that is said and done, I've found that you're still the one, The one that I run to when I need somebody there, And the person I go to who really truly cares. I'm so glad that you didn't stop believing"

"in me" I hear Santana's voice sing behind us.

Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt sing the chorus "They tried to take everything we were, They tried to take everything we are, Go on and give us your best shot, You haven't seen all we got, We won't be leaving. We haven't stopped believing"

Quinn, Puck, Santana and Brittany sing the next verse "I find it amazing how you can everything I am, And you somehow don't give a damn, Like I'm everything you've ever wanted, Like I'm the only think you need. I'm so glad you didn't stop believing"

Rachel's eyes lock onto mine as she sings, "in me"

Blaine and Kurt start the chorus together, "They tried to take everything we were, They tried to take everything we are, Go on and give us your best shot, You haven't seen all we got"

Mercedes and Sam sing the next line, dancing around each other, "We won't be leaving, We haven't stopped believing"

The music to the bridge starts and Rachel and I join hands and spin as we sing the bridge, "I know it's hard to comprehend, But we've found a way to stop pretending, I think we finally got it right, Without all of the fight"

Puck's foot is pounding to the beat and he and Quinn start the next chorus together, "They tried to take everything we were, They tried to take everything we are"

Brittany and Santana pick up where they left off, "Go on and give us your best shot, You haven't seen all we got"

We all join in for the last line, "We won't be leaving, We haven't stopped believing"

and of course, Mercedes belts out the last note. She raises her hands up and with her hands, the crowd follows. The crowd is on their feet and cheering like crazy. Rachel and I look at each other and I grab her hand for a moment before we move to our next position. We get to our spot and she's next to me our backs turned to the audiance and the room goes silent and I hear Rachel whisper, "we should make out."

When I look over she is giggling and winks at me.

The music plays and Puck has his guitar around him as he walks past us, we turn around in waves as the music quickens,

"Hey Hey Hey Hey!" We all sing together.

Puck starts to sing his song and Mike and Brittany and dancing on the side, "Here with you, isn't the right place to be, How can I be anyone but me? If you would, I know you'd leave your whole world, But I won't let you give it to me"

"We need to do this our way, not your way. I don't want to hear it today. We need to do this our way, not just your way." We all sing the chorus and do our choreographed dance.

Quinn and Puck sing the next part together and it's really killer, "I know I turned your world around, You thought I would always be falling over you. I want you to know, I still love you, But I'm not sorry to say. That I'm not here just waiting for you."

Blaine does the next chorus solo as we do a little bit harder choreography, "We need to do this our way, not your way. I don't want to hear it today. We need to do this our way, not just your way"

"Hey Hey Hey Hey" We all sing before the bridge.

Sam, Puck and Artie sing the chorus together, "Every move I make, Every step I take, I feel like you're always right there. But, I can't tell if you truly care."

The last chorus plays and we all sing it with Rachel bringing up the end of the song, "We need to do this our way, not your way. I don't want to hear it today. We need to do this our way, not just your way"

I have the strong need to grab Puck because I've seen those eyes before. On me. Last year.

Rachel grabs Quinn's hand as the music stops so Puck and Quinn don't get any closer and a piece in my stomach twists. I hope that the moment that we just stole from Quinn and Puck doesn't jeopardize their relationship later. Though, I am sure if Rachel and I hadn't kissed last year at Nationals we probably still would have gotten together.

The crowd is going wild and I pick Rachel up in my arms and spin her around as the curtain closes, I hear Rachel say to Puck behind me, "Go get her" in a whisper, and once I put Rachel down I see Puck lips touch Quinn's.

Kurt whistles and Artie fist pumps as Santana rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks for holdin' that in." Santana yells and we all laugh.

The next hour is nerve wracking, but once the list finally goes up I take a deep breath and tell Mr. Schuester that I will look at the list. I kiss Rachel's hand and walk to the board.

_Vocal Fever_

_Teenage Dream_

_New Directions_

I stop reading. I turn around with a smile on my face. "We're third." I whisper and connect eyes with Rachel. "THIRD" I practically scream and Rachel jumps into my arms and I hear everyone screaming with excitement while I plant lips on her and spin her around.

"We did it" she whispers breathlessly against my lips when I release hers from me, but not for very long.

I set her down but my lips are still on hers, barely giving her time to breath, "You did it." I say finally releasing her and looking her in the eyes, "You are the heart and the soul of Glee club. You did this Rachel Berry."

She playfully hits me and I grab her face, "I'm dead serious, Rachel. We would have never gotten here without you."

She just whispers the three words that I can't get enough of, "I love you."

I feel it in my bones, I feel how much I love her, "I love you more then you will ever know."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

Rachel POV

_"Rachel, please don't do this" Finn bursts out, "You're beautiful."_

_"This isn't a discussion. I'm doing this." I shoot back without think for a second. The look in Finn's eyes is unforgettable, but the hand he has on Quinn's is also unforgettable. I look at their hands that are linked and I set myself back in my seat replaying his words over and over in my head. He said I was beautiful, for the second time since we've been broken up. _

_He still has such a hold on my heart. I turn around and I see him and Quinn making out. She's ripping his plaid over-shirt off and he's pulling off her cardigan. All of a sudden it's only us three in the room and Finn is laying Quinn on the floor, pushing chairs out of the way. I shit my eyes shut and open them again and see the same thing. "Go away." I scream over and over. I try to run out of the room but my legs won't work. "STOP!" I scream, running towards Finn. "Get off her" I'm crying. _

_Finn turns and looks at me, "wake up!"_

I open my eyes and gasp, holding my chest and breathing heavy. I look up and see Finn above me, "baby." he whispers, "You were shaking." He says pulling me towards him but I push him away instinctively. I try to put my mind in the right time frame, but I'm having a hard time. I holding my head in my hands and I feel myself starting to bawl. "Baby," Finn sounds desperate now, "What is wrong?" He whispers. "You're going to wake Chris."

Chris. His name brings me back to my senses. "I'm sorry, Finn." I finally breath out. "I'm so sorry." I wrap my arms around him. I curl myself up in him and he rocks me back and forth.

"Rachel, baby." He whispers in my ear, "Was it just a bad dream?" He whimpers into my ear.

I pull myself tighter to him, "I love you." I say simply.

"I love you more." He says back and I cry myself to sleep in Finn's arms.

The next morning when I wake up with a puffy face I see Finn rocking Chris in the rocking chair falling asleep, the poor guy had to console us all night and didn't get any sleep. Luckily yesterday was the last day of school for Seniors. Today we have a rehearsal for Graduation and tomorrow we're graduating for good. We got Chris a little cap to wear to take pictures with us, it's going to be really cute.

I sit myself up and the movement jars Finn awake who puts Chris back in his crib and comes to my side, "You doing alright, Rach?"

I stick out my bottom lip just a little, "I'm so sorry I acted that way last night." I say with a sigh, "I had a really weird dream."

"It's okay baby." Finn says laying his head on my chest. "I just felt so awful you were so sad." He says sincerely.

"I am sorry, I'll let you about it after you wake up." I say patting his hair down.

He yawns and pulls me close, "Kurt is coming to get Chris within the hour, they are going to the aquarium, remember?" Finn reminds me, "Let's both sleep, we both had rough nights."

I smile and kiss my boyfriend and run my fingers through my hair while he falls asleep, I wait until Kurt comes to get Chris before I will allow myself to sleep.

Once I do let myself drift into slumber my dreams are over taken by Finn, but not Finn and Quinn, thank god.

Finn taking care of me in every way, mostly in dirty ways. In one dream Finn licks me until I orgasm, and in another we have sex in the shower, and again in another we make love on the piano. Just when I think the dreams won't stop coming I'm awaken by Finn's tongue on my neck.

"Finn." I whisper slapping him away, but really I want him so bad it hurts.

"Everyone is out." He says before pushing his lips against mine and pulling off my shorts and panties in one foul swoop.

I smile and push Finn down on the bed positioning myself on top of him after taking off his boxers, "Okay, happily." I say before pulling off my shirt and letting myself come down on top of him.

"Whoa." He exhales as I feel him make his way inside me. "You are already wet." He stutters out.

"I know." I breath as I bring my mouth to his, "I might have been having a sex dream about you." I whisper against his lips and shove my tongue into his mouth, allowing myself to taste him fully. After bringing myself up and down on him he finally pulls me down and himself on top of me.

"A sex dream, huh?" He whispers, breathlessly into my ear, "And what was I doing in this dream?"

I moan before I speak, "oh, wow, uh... You were doing this. And, you also." I loose my consentration as I feel myself coming undone in his arms, "Don't stop Finn!" I scream.

He thrusts himself harder in me and grabs my hand, putting my fingers and his above his shaft, making me touch myself and start to massage. "I won't stop, keep talking." He breaths out.

"And you were, oh wow, you were fucking me up against a wall."

"Dammit Rach!" Finn says thrusting harder, massaging me faster, "What else?"

"You were..." I pause, I don't know how he'll take this last part, "licking me."

"Oh shit."

I feel him release inside of me, which makes me orgasam. I feel my wall concave on his shaft and we moan in unison. I don't stuff a pillow in my mouth like I normally do because I know were alone.

We lay there for a while, him inside of me. Finally after a few minutes he rolls over and we make our way to the bathroom to shower ourselves clean.

"Wow, Rachel!" Finn says to me as I'm putting shampoo in my hair, "How often do you have these dreams?" He asks before bringing his lips to mine.

"Once a month or so."

"I want to live them out." He says honestly before he begins to shampoo his own hair.

"Even the last one?"

"Especially the last one!"

The thought of Finn actually doing that to me makes me weak in the knees. I want to lean back right now and have him do it for me, but I know that wouldn't be appropriate so I just hug him around the neck and kiss his lips and say, "I can't wait" in a seductive tone.

Before I know it I'm up against a wall, my legs wrapped around Finn and he's thrusting himself back inside me, I can't even contain my moans. I scream his name as he makes me come for the second time today. "After graduation," Finn whispers while I'm at the peak of my orgasm, "I am going to go down on you."

I want to slap him for being so perverted, but honestly, it's what I want. "Oh, god Finn." I scream out while my nails dig into his back and I roll my neck back as his words make me come harder. "Yes please." I moan before my body falls and feels limp. He lets me sit for a while and he finishes showering, and even cleans me off.

We start to get ready and I make us lunch, and after we eat I call Kurt to see when he'll be home and he says he will just meet us at rehearsal which isn't until 7. When I tell Finn this he basically undresses in the kitchen, pulling my panties off and entering me in on the kitchen counter. I have never experienced anything like this with Finn, but I am not complaining. "Fuck me, Finn" I whisper in his ear, because I know it gets him going, as he enters me for the third time today and he does. We have sex on the kitchen counter, floor, table and stairs before finally moving to the couch where I take the lead, pushing myself up and down on him until he explodes into me. Each time he has there has been less semen and this time it was almost nonexistent.

I roll off of him, forgetting wear I am and fall on the floor. I look at the clock and notice we've been doing that for two hours. "You broke your record."

"My thirty minute record?" He teases me, "Not hard to beat." He says rolling off the couch and onto me.

All of the sex has made us both tired, so after our second shower of the day we lay in bed and sleep and set our alarm for 6pm to get up for rehearsal.

We wake up and I'm still groggy, but Finn whips me into gear. He helps me find my clothes and reminds me to put on mascara before we leave. He even stops at the Lima Bean for coffee for a us both. We literally did nothing today and yet we both are acting like we ran a marathon. Well, I guess we did have a marathon of sorts.

After the long rehearsal we take Chris home and sing him to sleep before going to the bathroom for round... 4? 5? I've lost track. We can't keep our hands off each other. I think that having Chris gave us this reason to not be hormonal sex crazed teens, but suddenly, it's like something clicked and that feeling is back again. After that we make our way to sleep and I wake him up halfway throughto rendezvous in his truck. We bring the baby monitor just in case, but there is something so exciting about doing it in the truck outside our house. Finn breaks his record again and now we're at 4 hours, which was amazing, but unfortunately by the time we are done the sun is coming up and Chris is cooing for us to go get him.

It's graduation day, and there will be no sleeping all day for us. I take the first shift with Chris until Carole realizes how tired I am and tells me to get another couple hours of sleep. I crawl back in bed with Finn to sleep for a little bit longer before we have to get up. As I start to drift to sleep I feel Finn's hand make his way in between my thighs, "no." I whisper and scold him all at once, "I need sleep, Finn." I say before he finally makes his way to my underwear. I let him push them aside and feel myself wanting more, "Okay, but quickly." I say before I let myself loose in his arms. I pulls myself close to him and bite on his neck when I feel the urge to moan.

His fingers move rapidly on my lips and then enter me, I tip my head back rip off my own shirt to feel the closeness of our skin together. "I want you." I whisper.

"I'm all yours." He confirms before allowing himself to enter me. We silently let our bodies dance under the blankets and before I know it our alarm is going off.

"Shit!" He whispers into my chest where I was pretty sure his mouth had decided to hold up a permanent residence. "Can you come?" He asks and thrusts deeper.

"Of course, can you?" I whisper back.

"Yes." He hits the snooze. "We've got nine minutes" He says before lifting me up and shoving me against the wall before shoving his hand in my mouth to bite down on and gripping the wall tightly with his other hand.

In moments we're done and I taste blood in my mouth from Finn's skin that I broke with my teeth. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize." He says holding his hand up to my mouth, "Seriously, one of the hottest things ever." He says before kissing me lightly and getting up to get dressed.

"Shower?" I ask.

"No time. I assumed since we took two yesterday we wouldn't need one today so I didn't set enough time on the alarm." He explains quickly before grabbing Chris;s baby wipes. "Make the best of these."

"Ew" I say cringing.

After we get dressed we say Goodbye to Finn's parents and Chris and go to the school to get our gowns. We have to split up alphabetically after we do that so I kiss and hug Finn and he makes his way by Kurt. I'm by no one I know very well. We listen to Mr. Figgins talk about character and Jesus. My science teacher talks about respect and the Suzie Pepper, the valedictorian talks about finding love in all the wrong places. I have to laugh to myself, because I definitely found my love in a choir room singing a song from Grease. I don't know if that is fate or just hilarious.

The guest speaker is the chief of police that ends with telling us the dangers of underage drinking and I chuckle to myself because the danger for me ended up being Chris, and he's the biggest love of my life. Well, besides Finn.

We make our way to get our diplomas and it's all a blur. A blur of screaming, pictures and hugging. Santana and Brittany slushied Karofsky at the end of the ceremony and I was pretty sure he was going to cry, Kurt of all people followed him.

We make our way home and sing Chris to sleep again and I don't even bother changing out of my dress. Finn helps me out of it, though and puts me in his sweats and t-shirt. He lies down next to me and we look in each others eyes.

"The 48 hours have been..." I start.

"Amazing?" Finn smirks in response, eyes half closed.

"Yes. and intense."

"I agree. Can we just sleep tonight?" He asked kissing my nose.

I giggle and curl up into his arms, "Yes please."

"I'm serious, Rach. If I wake up with your hand down my pants..."

"I promise, Finn. Just sleep tonight." I say and pinkie swear him.

We fall asleep wrapped around one another and when I wake up my hand is in his pants and he is pulling up my shirt, "We can sleep when we're dead." He whispers against my skin.

"Or old." I say with a laugh and let him take me again.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Kurt POV**

"Dude, wake up." I feel Finn's hands on me and he's pretty loud for trying to whisper.

I open my eyes and I'm looking up at my half-naked brother holding Chris. "Can he sleep up here for the rest of the night?" He asks.

"That's what I have a crib up here for." I say yawning. "This is the third night this week, what is your deal?" I ask as he puts Chris down.

Finn turns towards me, "I know you don't want to hear this, bro. But me and Rachel need to get our mack on."

"Okay, Santana."

He turns to point at me, "Don't call me that, dude." He says running out of the room.

"Just keep it down." I say behind him before laying myself back down and putting a pillow over my head. I really need to get them a padded head board. Thank Goodness that I am over their room instead of my parents, well thank goodness for them. It sure does suck so me. I put on some classical music and let myself drift to sleep in spite of the noise.

In the morning, Chris and I watch cartoons and play with toys until I finally go down to wake the nasty couple up. Luckily Finn is under the blanket, but I wasn't so lucky with Rachel.

"KURT!" Finn screams at me.

I run out and run up the stairs, "What are you? Rabbits?" I yell back and go back up the stairs with wide eyes. I just saw Rachel Berry half naked. I put Chris in his bouncy chair and sit next to him to feed him and I decide to text Blaine to calm my nerves.

"_Blaine! I am so traumatized. I just saw Rachel topless._"

"_This is a perfect text message to wake up to. What happened?_"

"_I walked in on her and Finn. Luckily they were covered from the waist down._"

"_This makes me so happy. I'll be there soon._"

"_WHY?_"

"_You're SO cute and innocent, Kurt! I'll be there shortly to pick you and the happy couple up for the Glee party._"

"_I will never get this image out of my head._"

I see Rachel out of the corner of my eye, "Diva!" I squeal. "I see you've managed to put your clothes on."

She sits down in the chair next to me, "I'm so sorry you had to see that." She says sheepishly.

"You're basically married. It's fine." I try to say it as if I don't care, but my voice definitely cracks.

She hits me, "Kurt," She whines, "Can we talk?"

"Don't you need to rest or something, that looked strenuous."

She hit me, but got the point. She walked back down the stairs to give me my space. After another hour Blaine picks the three of us up and we drive Chris to Rachel's Dads before heading back to McKinley. We walk the halls and Finn won't even stand next to me, I look at his arms as they are flexed, "Whoa, have you been working out?" I blurt out.

"No..." Finn states awkwardly.

"Are you sure, you're getting ripped." I say in shock, "Seriously, you're the Sam the second over here." Blaine hits me and then I realize why he is gaining so much muscle. This is why I am sleeping with Chris every night? I have never been so grateful that I'm NOT moving to New York.

"He is just..." Rachel starts before we run into Puck outside of the auditorium.

"It's my bitches." Puck says hugging us all and I am now grateful for Puck for breaking up this awkward discussion. We make our way in the auditorium and sit in the seats talking about what's next for all of us.

"I'll go first!" Mercedes spouts, "It's Nashville for me, as you all know, but I am also joining in on this awesome competition for singers that want to be on this new show about a high school choir. I am SO excited."

Everyone claps and Sam kisses her cheek before telling us, "You know about my internship in Washington D.C. and I'll be attending school in Baltimore. I also fully intend on going to see The Hudson/Berry residence to see my favorite little man."

Everyone smiles and cheers and Artie talks about how he is going to Cleveland, "I'm going to be studying music theory and AV."

No one is surprised, and we all say how excited we are for him. Tina and Mike explain how they will be in Cleveland as well, Mike studying dance and Tina studying business and music and they plan to open a dance studio after they are done with school. Mike fully intends on being a dance instructor.

Brittany says that her and Santana, who I finally notice is missing, will be the next town over going to community college and Brittany says that they both already got jobs at a daycare for the summer and are moving in together.

Blaine and I explain our well known plan of living in San Francisco and going to school. Everyone gives us their applause and we explain that after the first two years we're going to try to make our way to New York.

Rachel stands up and tells their plans of Juliard and NYU and that they found an apartment off campus of Juliard and by the subway so Finn can get to NYU every day. They explain how tough it will be, but that Chris is signed up for free daycare at NYU and they are going to have to find some friends there.

That's when Puck stands up, "You're in luck. You already have some friends there."

Rachel mouth dropped in confusion looking at me and pointing as if she was confused, she must be assuming he's talking about me, "What are you talking about?"

"I got a job in New York." He says with a grin, "I'll be moving there with you."

Everyone's jaw drops and Rachel let out a tiny gasp, "What the fuck are you talking about, bro?" Sam snapped. I notice Mr. Schuester going to say something to Sam for swearing before remembering we're graduated and then stopping himself.

"I have been looking for the last couple months, I can't bare staying away from my little God Son. As soon as I found out you guys were moving there for sure I started looking." Finn directed to a still shocked Rachel and Finn, Finn's mouth ajar with intense confusion. "Quinn is going to stay here and become a real estate agent and then move out there after Christmas if we think we're ready for it."

"Oh wow." Rachel breathed out and then smiled, "Noah." She said in a half cry and ecstatic clap, "You're coming to New York for Chris?"

"And my two best friends! You're my little Jewish princess, us Jews look out for each other." Puck said pulling her into a hug and I notice Sam still looks pissed.

"Finn, what to you think?" Rachel says as Puck pulls away as everyone is talking among themselves.

Finn stands out and gives Puck a hug, "It's awesome man, truly awesome." He says with a smile and then frowns suddenly, "When you say with us, do you mean... like in our place?"

"Well yeah!" Puck says patting them on the shoulders and walking away,

"Looks like we'll have to get a bigger place." Rachel says with a light shrug.

"You better be paying rent, Puckerman." Finn says with a warning tone.

Puck laughs, "That is what the job is for frankeenjock."

Sam finally speaks up, "This is stupid, Chris is going to fall in love with Puck just cause I'm never around."

Rachel and Mercedes burst into laughter, "And why can't he love you both?"

Sam looks distraught, "I-I don't know, but it's not fair!" He says with a pout.

"Okay okay, we're all going to miss Chris," I start.

"Hey Hey Hey!" Finn cuts me off, "Chris is the bomb track, we all know this. But, don't any of you care about Rachel and I?"

"Finchel is boring. Chris Hud is the new Pink." I say with a wink.

Finn looks at me with a blank stare, "whatever that means..."

After we all laugh at my reference and I try to explain it to Finn, I notice that Brittany seems really concerned and Santana still hasn't shown up. "I'll go look for her, Brit." I say before heading out of the auditorium.

I look through the halls, girls bathroom, locker room, football field, Coach Sylvester's office, everywhere. As I'm walking back to the auditorium I pass by the choir room and see Santana sitting on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Satan?" I ask in a joking tone as I walk in there, that's when I see the tears. "What's wrong, Santana?"

"I-I-I don't know." She says in a heavy sobbing tone, I sit next to her and wipe away her tears, "Did you know I sang that I love Brittany in this room?" She said pushing my hand away, "I also cried after I didn't win Prom Queen in here." She said looking around the room, "I fought with Mercedes in here, and sang some of my favorite songs in here. I bitched out Berry on a daily basis and I met the hottest dentist I've ever seen in here." She blurts out.

"Okay, all good memories." I say with a strange tone, thinking about her choices in memories.

"I'm really scared, Kurt. I'm scared about going to college and being away from all you guys." She pointed to me. "And coming out." She whispered under her voice and under a sob.

Santana fell into me and I pet her hair, "It's okay, Satan." I say still teasing her, looking for a laugh of some sort. I succeed, she laughs and whips her tears and sits up.

"You're a punk." She says pushing me backwards.

"And you, are a beautiful, and mean as hell bitch, and a lesbian."

"You can practically smell the golf course, can't you?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, it's strong. But I have good gaydar." I whisper before we both stand up. "Come on, let's get back." I say holding out my hand and we skip down the hall back to the auditorium.

"If you say a word, lady lips." She warns.

"Your secret is safe with me, Slutana." I say with a wink.

We join the group where Rachel is passing out sheet music and I grab one from here, "Rent?" I ask.

"Of Course." She says with a bright smile on her face.

We proceed to sing the Finale B from Rent together for our last song as a Glee club.

I start us off, "There Is No Future - There Is No Past"

Finn picks up where I left off, "Thank God This Moment's Not The Last"

Rachel and Finn start up the next part, "There's Only Us, There's Only This, Forget Regret Or Life Is Yours To Miss"

We all jump in, singing with smiles and tears in our eyes, "No Other Road No Other Way, No Day But Today"  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/r/rent/finale_ ]

We split the rest into girls and boys, and of course, I sing with the girls,

"I Can't Control - Will I Lose My Dignity

My Destiny - Will Someone Care  
>I Trust My Soul - Will I Wake Tomorrow<br>My Only Goal - From  
>Is Just To Be - This Nightmare<br>Without You - There's Only  
>The Hand Gropes - Now... There's Only<br>The Ear Hears - Here... Give In To  
>The Pulse Beats - Love... Or Live In<br>Life Goes On - Fear... No Other  
>But I'm Gone - Path... No Other<br>Cause I Die - Way... No Day  
>Without You - But Today<br>I Die Without You - No Day But Today  
>I Die Without You - No Day But Today<br>I Die Without You - No Day But Today  
>I Die Without You - No Day But Today<br>I Die Without You - No Day But Today"

By the end of the song, every girl in the room has wet eyes and Mr. Schuester looks like he's going to cry as well. We all get together and hug in a circle. This is my family, these people. "I love you guys." I cry out, before noticing, it's not just the girls who are crying. It's everyone. Mercedes kisses my cheek and I pull her into a hug. I look around and see Quinn and Santana in an embrace, Puck and Blaine are patting each other on the backs and laughing about something, Mike and Artie fist bumping, Rachel is crying on Sam's shoulder, Brittany and Tina are bawling with each others arms around each other and Finn and Mr. Schue have their arms around each other with weak grins.

"Let's at least get together once a summer." Brittany pleads with us after finally prying her arms out from Tina's embrace.

We all promise and have another group hug. "Stop all the crying. We still have all summer." Rachel says finally breaking us from our insane frenzy.

When driving home for the night there was a sense of calm in the car, I know the hysteria will return in three months, but for now, we're ready to just relax and enjoy our last summer all in the same place. This is going to be a great summer. I look behind me and notice that Rachel and Finn are already going at it in the back seat. Well... it'll be a great summer assuming we can pry these too apart.

**[EPILOGUE UP SOON and then I'll start the sequel. Thank you so so so much for reading y'all.]**


	37. Epilogue

Epilogue

Finn POV

This has been such a crazy summer, Chris is already six months old and learning to crawl. He isn't quite there yet, but it's close. Rachel and I will stand a across the room for each other trying to coax him across the room. He can only go a foot or too, but every day he gets closer.

The summer flew by, we went to the pool every day. Kurt and Blaine did a summer musical. Quinn tried hard to mend everything with Rachel and I, seeing as her and Puck were back together and going strong. Rachel had a hard time at first because of some crazy chick dream but, after she talked to Quinn about it she seemed to feel better, which was really weird.

Me and Rachel's love life has gotten better then ever, not that it was ever bad. We constantly are sneaking away and luckily we have no lack in babysitters. Everyone wants their hands on him. He's the most loved, and most popular little guy I've ever met.

I really am going to miss Kurt, of everyone that is the hardest person to say goodbye too I think. And he and Blaine are the first to leave. He's been crying all morning and holding Chris and won't let go of him. When we get to the airport my mom and Burt are in tears, and Rachel can't get control on herself either. "Come on guys, let's keep it together." I beg scooping Chris from Kurt's arms and kissing him before putting him in his stroller. Once we get to security, Rachel jumps in Kurt's arms and Blaine is hugging his mom and dad. My mom bawls when she puts her arms around him. After what feels like 10 minutes Kurt hugs me and I whisper, "I'm proud of you, brother. See you at Christmas."

"You stop that. Thanksgiving." He says pulling back before leaning down to kiss Chris.

Afterwards Kurt makes is way to Burt and when they hug Kurt seems to melt, "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, Kurt!" He whispers in his ear and Rachel grabs my hand tightly.

After we tell Blaine goodbye they leave and we make our way back to the car, everyone is a mess. That is us in only two weeks.

When we get home Sam is there waiting for us and offers to take Chris to the park and we accept his offer and make our way to the bedroom. Burt and my mom went to the movies so we have the house to ourselves for a while. I'm so emotionally exhausted I don't know what to do. I want to ravish her but I also want to break down.

"So, Puck is driving our stuff down." Rachel said absently as she starts packing another box.

"Yeah, and we're flying." I say as if she doesn't know. "I am really going to miss Kurt."

"Me too, baby." I say pulling her into my arms and kissing her cheek, her cheek, her neck, her lips. I find myself indulging in every part of her like it is the first time. "I need you."

"I want you." She whispers back. "I love you Finn."

"I love you more, BerryPie." I say before pulling off my shirt and pushing her down on the bed.

We're naked within moments and I'm inside of her seconds later. She moans my name and grips my back with force. "Finn..." She breathes. "I need it, I need you to come for me." She starts to say, her talking like this makes me thrust harder and bring my fingers between us and begin to work my magic.

"Oh, I'll come for you. If you come for me." I growl back before pushing her up against the wall, bringing my mouth to her neck to nibble as I get deeper inside of her.

"YES!" She screams as she pounds the wall with her arms. We are definitely going to need to learn how to quiet down when we're sharing a wall with Puckerman.

I thurst harder and she pulls my head up and shoves her tongue in my mouth and I feel myself release inside of her as she moans into my mouth.

As we lay in bed, naked, wrapped in the sheet and in each other we talk about this big change that is next for us. "Are you nervous?" She whispers against the skin on my neck, following it up with a kiss.

"I am straight up terrified, Rachel." I say looking down into her eyes. "But, I've never been more excited."

Rachel hugs me tightly, "I love you, Mr. Hudson."

"I love you more Mrs. Berry-Hudson."

"Stop that!" She slaps me playfully.

"So we're really not going to tell anyone, then?"

"Baby, we'll tell them soon."

"Is this about your Dads?"

"It's about the fact that I don't want everyone to know we got married over the summer without anyone there. I don't want everyone to get mad at me."

"Puck and Quinn were there." I say reassuring her.

"Finn, I love you. But, bare with me. Please?"

"Fine, I'll give you until Christmas... but I think we should be negotiate the last name. No hyphen."

She thinks for a minute, "Okay, no hyphen!" She smiles up at me and kisses my lips.

"I love you, Mrs. Hudson!"

"That has a nice ring to it."


	38. The Sequel

**Interested in a Sequel? We've got one. Read! **

**Thank you so much for everyone who read/reviewed and showed love for this story. It was my baby and it got me to where I am now as a writer! On to the next. **

* * *

><p><strong>Light Up The World<strong>

**Prologue**

**Rachel POV**

"Finn!" I call when I walk in the door to our brand new apartment. It only took us a week to unpack and I put Noah to work on hanging pictures and painting the rooms. Chris's room is green with a lion theme that Finn and Noah picked out.

"I'm in our room." He calls back.

I walked past the kitchen and see Noah stirring something over the oven, "Hey Berry!" He says with a wave and I nudge him in the back.

"I told you not to call me that." I say with a laugh.

Noah turned to me and stuck the spoon he was stirring with in my face, "Once you start calling me Puck like everyone else, I will stop calling you Puck. I don't want anyone here to hear you calling me Noah and have that turn into a thing."

I roll my eyes and push the spoon out of my face, "Okay, Puckerman."

"No! Not Puckerman! Puck. I'm serious Rachel." He says sternly and I attempt not to laugh.

"Okay, Puck." I finally say with a smirk.

"What are you guys doing?" Finn asked from behind me. I turned to look at him holding Chris who is reaching his arms out for me.

"I'm being scolded on calling Puck the correct name." I walk over to Finn and Chris and take Chris into my arms and reach up to kiss Finn. "I got all your school supplies for tomorrow. The bag is by the door. Are you excited?" I ask him with a big smile.

He kisses my cheek "I am so excited." He says with a grin. "And Chris is excited too. He's going to meet new friends and have a great first day, huh buddy?" He directs towards Chris, tickling his belly. I notice he has on his wedding ring.

"You decided to wear the ring?"

"It still bugs me, I have a rash in between my fingers." He complains, "But, I looked it up, and it says that after a while the rash goes away and your finger gets used to it, but I have to wear it all the time in order for me to get used to it."

I laugh and take his hand looking down at the ring. The word _Faithfully engraved_ on the side, and match it up with the _Forever Yours_that is engraved on mine. I smile down at our rings as the memory of our ceremony comes flooding back.

_"And Rachel, do you take this man, to be your lawful wedded husband? For better or worse? In sickness and in health? For as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked me and I am looking straight into Finn's smiling face. The smile hasn't left his face all day, ever since I told him I would marry him._

_"I do." I squeal out with the widest grin I think I've ever had. My cheeks hurt from all the smiling. I look behind Finn and Noah and Chris, Chris grinning from ear to ear and my heart has never felt so whole._

_"Forever yours." Finn says in a hushed voice._

_"Faithfully." I say back with a small giggle because I hear Chris giggling behind Finn from Noah tickling him._

_After we exchange the rings, and sign the certificate, Noah, Quinn, Finn and I went bowling to celebrate. He was still in his suit and I was still in my white summer dress, which looked ridiculous with the shoes. When don't stop believing comes on we all sing it loudly and Finn and I dance in the middle of the bowling alley. Noah and Quinn take our lead. I think about the past year and I think about my life with Finn. I am happy._

_"I love you, husband." I say up to him._

_"I love you more, wifey." He says down to me kissing my lips lightly before hugging me tightly and I feel every worry wash away from me in that moment._

_"I will never forget this."_

Chris's cooing in my arms knocks me back to my senses.

"do do do" He keeps saying. Finn's face lights up.

"I think he's trying to say 'Da-Da'" He whispers to me before getting on his knees so he is eye level with Chris and pointing to himself. "Da-Da" He says over and over with a big smile. "Da-Da and Mama" He says pointing to me.

"Da-do" He says once before finally letting out the words we're all waiting to hear. Even Noah has stopped cooking and is biting his lip in anticipation.

"Da-Da!" Finn prompts.

Chris puts his hands on Finn's face and smiles widely, "Da-Da!" He screams pinching Finn's nose.

"Yes! Da-Da!" I say in a high pitched squeal and I drop to my knees too and we're holding Chris between us who is screaming 'Da-Da' over and over again.

Puck joins us in our celebration for a moment until he hears his water boiling over and I have never been so proud.

"You did it, Chris!" Finn says picking him up, "You said your first word."

Chris looks at me and back and Finn and keeps saying 'Da-Da'. He must know he did something right. Finn's glow doesn't go away for the rest of the night, and rightfully so. Puck tries to get him to say "Puck-Puck" for about an hour after dinner before giving up and we just laugh and hope he doesn't learn Puck's name too soon. It'll be way to close to other words that I never want to hear come out of his mouth.

Our little family is pretty damn perfect.


End file.
